Watch Over Me
by Charmedfan90
Summary: and she says please watch over me. Cause you're not too far gone... Based in PRiS
1. Chapter 1

**Another Power ranger fic...hehehe...Anyways enjoy :D**

Ashley Hammond sighed as she saw Andros moping around the mega ship. It had been a couple days since Karone had become Astronema again. He had not spoken to anyone in days, and Ashley had tried talking to him about it numerous times. Ashley guessed she should have expected that from Andros, considering he had been brooding about since he found out about Astronema being Karone…he had kept to himself. Then he finally got Karone to believe who she truly was, and she sacrificed herself to save the rest of the rangers.

Andros couldn't believe he lost his little sister…again. Once again, it was his fault that she was once again Astronema. He should have not let her go, and because of his own stupidity he had let her go again. After about a minute of Ashley standing there, did he finally notice that she was actually on the bridge, and looking at him. "Hey Ashley," he quickly muttered. He had been feeling guilty on how much he had been ignoring everyone, but especially Ashley. He had been letting on that he was interested…but had been ignoring her ever since he had become obsessed with finding his little sister.

"Hey," Ashley said in a neutral voice. She wasn't sure how to talk to him at the moment without him going all moody on her. He had Karone's locket in his hand, and Ashley could tell that he might be a little emotional still. He looked like he hadn't eat anything in awhile, and Ashley thought some down time would work out for him. "How about we go grab a burger and a shake down at the Surf Spot?" she asked. She was expecting a rejection, and having to fight him on having a break.

Andros knew he should try and enjoy himself, and be nicer to Ashley, "Um sure…" Andros said, trying to smile. Ashley couldn't believe he had said yes and even attempted to smile. "Let me go get some normal clothes on and we can go," he said noticing that she was already in her regular clothes. A few minutes later he was ready, and found Ashley waiting for him in the teleportation room, fiddling with the necklace that Andros had bought her for her birthday. He actually smiled, seeing that Ashley was wearing it. She stopped fiddling with it as soon as she saw Andros smiling. "That necklace looks good on you," Andros finally said after a moment of him staring at her.

"Thanks," she said smiling; glad he finally noticed that she was wearing it. "You ready to go?" she asked…hoping that he wouldn't chicken out at the last minute. He nodded and they were instantly teleported down to Earth. They started out for the Juice Bar, and enjoyed the sunlight. "Do you miss staying down on Earth?" he asked suddenly.

"Sometimes…" Ashley said after a moment of silent walking. "But I wouldn't trade for what I have now," she said after a moment. Seeming satisfied with the answer, he wrapped a hand around one of Ashley's. She smiled when his hand wrapped around her own. They finally hit the Surf Spot, and sat down and awaited their burgers. Andros had then started to think of Karone, and how much things had changed. Ashley nearly groaned as his depressed face came back, and she hoped that he would think of something else. Even the aromas of the Burgers and French fries didn't snap him out of it.

"Andros…I know you hardly have been eating at all, can you please eat something?" Ashley pleaded with him. Andros finally noticed he was starting to scare Ashley, and took a bite of a burger. He had loved the Surf Spot's burgers, and he had wanted Karone to experience it too.

"I'm not really hungry right now," Andros muttered, starting to get up. Ashley got up as well, grabbing his arm.

"Andros…everyone is worried about you, can't you see that?" Ashley whispered to him, not wanting to make a scene. Andros sat down again not wanting Ashley to freak out.

"Alright," Andros muttered. He took another bite of his burger, and Ashley nearly let out a sigh of frustration. He had seemed interested in her at one point, and then totally shut himself from her. He really didn't feel all that hungry still, but he didn't want Ashley to get any madder at him.

While Andros and Ashley were eating, Astronema was spying on the couple. Karone had been trying to free herself from Astronema's control, but she couldn't regain control of her body. Astronema continued to pick at what little information that Karone had gained of her brother, and his friends. Astronema finally found something worth going at. "It seems like I finally found something worth while to work with. Seems like little Zhane has a crush on you there Karone. I can kill two birds with one stone." Karone desperately wanted to take control of her body, just do anything. Ecliptor couldn't help her anymore. Karone vowed to herself, as soon as she had control of her own body, Darkonda was going down.

"Time to send some quantrons down to distract the yellow ranger…then we can grab the red ranger," Astronema snickered. Karone desperately wanted to warn them, but still couldn't control her body. Soon Astronema teleported with a whole bunch of quantrons, and they started to terrorize the people in front of the Surf Spot.

Ashley and Andros noticed the quantrons attacking and instantly went outside to fight the oncoming baddies. Astronema popped out at that point, making sure that Andros saw her. "Karone?" Andros called out. Ashley saw the evil look in her eyes, knowing it was Astronema.

"Andros don't, it is not Karone!" Ashley yelled out to him, but quantrons grabbed a hold of her, forcing her to fight back. "Andros help!" Ashley yelled, throwing one of the quantrons on her arms off her. She knew she couldn't hold them off for very long, and hoped that Andros would come to help her.

"Karone wait!" Andros called out running towards her, but she didn't listen. He didn't even hear Ashley's calls for help, he just ran after Karone.

Karone kept trying to regain control of her body, so she could warn Andros of the trap, but she couldn't. She tried just moving a finger, but she couldn't even do that. Astronema finally stopped running, and turned to Andros.

"Karone, why were you running off like that?" Andros asked, still oblivious to the fact that it wasn't Karone. Suddenly quantrons stormed around him and locked his arms behind his back. "Karone, why are you doing this?" Andros cried out.

"You are so gullible Andros. You couldn't even tell that Karone wasn't even in control of her own body. Astronema is here to stay," she smiled evilly. Just as she was about to open a portal, Ashley flew out of nowhere already morphed, and tackled the group of quantrons.

Andros finally caught on and started to fight back against them. But while he wasn't paying attention, Ashley got kicked into the portal by a quantron. "Well my plan didn't go exactly as planned, but at least I got one ranger out of the deal," Astronema cackled.

"Ashley!" Andros shouted just as the portal closed…Astronema, the quantrons and Ashley going with her. "No, not her too," Andros shouted to the sky. He knew he needed to save them…both Karone and Ashley. He teleported back to the Mega Ship and already found the other rangers there, talking about something.

"Alpha, we need to head for the Dark Fortress, Ashley got kidnapped," Andros said, trying to keep his emotions in check, so he could save Ashley…

"Wait, what how did she get captured?" Cassie asked following Andros. She looked flaming mad, and Andros really didn't want to explain it right now.

"We were eating…then quantrons attacked…I saw Karone, but Ashley stopped me from being kidnapped…" Andros quickly explained. "I am going to save her now," He couldn't believe that he got Ashley kidnapped…when all she did was try and help him…and tried to comfort him in his time of need. I am going to make this up to you Ash, he thought.

"No you can't go alone!" Zhane said. "We need to go there, and make sure you don't get captured." Zhane said, even though he had secretly wanted to save Karone from being evil. He couldn't believe he had feelings for Karone…he didn't even know her at all.

"I am not letting anyone else getting caught because of my stupidity," Andros shot back at his best friend.

"You are not going by yourself, that is final," TJ said firmly, taking his little leader pose. "We are going with you," the rest of the team nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great reviews: here is chapter 2 :D**

Andros looked at his friends, and seeing that none of them were going to back down, and he knew it would be too selfish to ask if they could just stay. They were not going to let him fix his own mistake. He could only imagine what was going on with Ashley, and Andros hoped she was ok.

"Andros…if something happened to Ashley…I will personally kick your ass," Cassie said seething. "All she did was just talk about you ever since we got here, and you just ignore her," Cassie shouted getting angrier with Andros. Carlos saw Cassie getting furious with Andros, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Cassie, yelling at Andros is not going to help…come on let's just focus on reaching the Dark Fortress," Carlos said soothingly, and leading her to another counsel away from Andros. Cassie still wanted to go yell at Andros still, but she listened to Carlos and backed off. His hand still lingered on her shoulder, and she leaned into him, grateful for him being there to comfort her.

"Thanks," Cassie whispered. Andros was taking quick glances as Carlos comforted Cassie. Andros instantly felt a little jealous that Carlos was able to talk to girls so easily. Then he instantly regretted thinking it. He had been so distant from Ashley, and treating her like she wasn't even there. Carlos hadn't been acting like that at all to Cassie, he had been treating her like a person, and noticing her. Andros knew he needed to make this up to Ashley…he needed to be able to express his feelings more. He owed her more than that, especially how he had been acting around her lately.

Cassie snuggled into Carlos, hoping that her best friend was ok. "She is going to be ok Cassie," Carlos whispered back. Andros really hoped Ashley was ok, and hoping Karone had partial control so Ashley would be ok. DECA soon popped out her metallic voice ringing out through out the ship, "We are approaching the Dark Fortress," The team simultaneously headed to the teleportation room. Ashley please be ok, Andros thought.

Somewhere in the Dark Fortress 

Ashley let out a painful groan, as she started to wake up. She was surrounded by pitch-blackness, but unfortunately she wasn't alone. Quantrons were running all around her, and Ashley started to feel scared as she realized she didn't have her communicator or morpher. Her hands were handcuffed, and she couldn't find the keyhole to pick a lock. Even if she did find one, her head was in searing pain, and probably wouldn't be able to focus on picking the lock. She was alone, so she hoped that Andros was ok. She tried to stand up to get a better look on her surroundings, but as soon as she tried, dizziness forced her back down to her hands and knees.

Ashley stifled a groan as lights flooded in, causing pain to freely flood in. Through the harsh light, she saw Astronema come in with a creature dressed up in yellow, and black. Astronema gestured at some Quantrons, and instantly Ashley was forcefully lifted to her feet, causing her sight to spin around. "Psycho Yellow, you know what you need to do," Astronema said, looking at Ashley with cold steely eyes. Psycho Yellow started to walk towards Ashley, hand stretched out towards Ashley's face. Ashley struggled in their grip, trying to break their grip on her, but to no end they held on. Soon she felt a cool gloved hand lay on top of her forehead. A sharp pain shot out through her head as she felt endless waves of memories fly in and out of her mind. She moaned in pain as she felt her knees buckled into the sharp grainy texture of the floor. Ashley barely saw any of the memories; trying out for cheerleading, becoming a Turbo Ranger, meeting Andros. All other memories she was able to recognize of was her with Andros. Psycho Yellow pulled her hand away and cut off the forceful mind invasion, leaving Ashley in pain.

"It seems like the Yellow Ranger is infatuated with your brother," Psycho Yellow said coldly.

"He is not my brother, he is Karone's brother," Astronema said coldly. Karone wished that she could just break out of Astronema's control already, and save Ashley…and do any normal little things a sister would do, but she couldn't. "Thank you Yellow Ranger, you have been most helpful," Astronema snarled, and with that she and Psycho Yellow left the room. Ashley slumped to the floor, physically, emotionally tired. Andros…don't come it is a trap, Ashley thought to herself as once again fell into unconsciousness.

Andros and the rest of the team landed on the Dark Fortress. Andros was planning on tracking Ashley by her communicator, hoping it wasn't destroyed or Ashley wasn't wearing it. If anything happened to Ashley, he wouldn't know what he would do. "Her communicator and hopefully Ashley is in this next room on the right and around the corner," Andros murmured. Just as Andros was about to open the door, a cool gloved hand wrung Andros' hand from the door handle and threw him across the room.

"Andros!" TJ shouted. The room filled in with monsters in black costumes, each one of them donning one of the color's of the Power Rangers, except for silver and yellow one. They were totally outnumbered, and Andros knew it, but he couldn't just leave Ashley there were evil could influence her like it did with Karone.

"Psycho Rangers attack!" The red one shouted. The pink one jumped out at Cassie, and tackled her. Psycho Pink tried to put a hand on Cassie's head, but Carlos kicked at Psycho Pink's head, knocking her off Cassie. Psycho Black headed for Carlos ready to fight. Cassie was instantly on her feet, preparing to fight against Psycho Pink.

Zhane saw Psycho Red coming for Andros, and he knew that they needed to find Ashley soon, since they would not be able to get out of here without her. He got in the path of Psycho Red, fighting off Psycho Red. "Go get Ashley, hurry up!" Zhane shouted at him. Andros nodded and went to the door that he was about to open, and found Ashley, his Ashley crumpled on the ground.

"Ashley," Andros gasped, and ran towards her. He picked up her limp form, and touched her cheek. "What did they do to you?" Andros whispered to her. Ashley's eyes opened up, clearly unfocused.

"Andros?" Ashley asked him as her eyes tried to focus.

"Ashley, it's me," Andros whispered.

"No, Andros you need to get out of here…it's a trap," Ashley murmured. "Get out of here! Go!" Ashley started to say in a normal voice.

"It seems like girlfriend couldn't warn stupid little Red Ranger away," Psycho Yellow came into view, clutching Ashley's morpher and communicator. "You fell right for it Red Ranger," Psycho Yellow said smugly. "Time to die I'm afraid," Psycho Yellow said in Ashley's voice. Andros gently put down Ashley and summoned his Spiral Saber and went into battle with the crazed Psycho. While in the battle, Psycho Yellow accidentally dropped Ashley's communicator and morpher. Ashley saw them drop, and knew she couldn't let Andros fight Psycho Yellow by himself. She forced herself to lift her head and start crawling for them.

When Andros wasn't looking, Psycho Yellow knocked his weapon out of his hand, and forced him onto the ground. "Nice fighting with you Red Ranger, it was a blast," Psycho Yellow said as she was about to plunge a sword into his abdomen, when out of nowhere a blast of energy smacked into her. Ashley had morphed and gotten her Star Slinger out and had managed to aim and shoot her. Ashley slumped back down to the ground, falling back into unconsciousness once again. Andros ran to her and picked her up, and headed out the door, to find the rangers still fighting the psychos.

"We need to get out of here now!" Andros shouted, and he instantly got ready to teleport all the rangers back to the Mega Ship. Almost immediately, the rangers were teleported back to the Mega Ship. Andros instantly ran for the infirmary, and put Ashley one of the beds. "Ashley, I'm so sorry," he whispered to her smoothing the hair from her pale face. Alpha came in his circuitry nearly exploding when he saw Ashley.

"Ai yi yi yi," Alpha cried out. "Andros what happened to her?" he fussed over Ashley, checking her pupils, vitals, and all those things Andros didn't know about. Alpha soon calmed as he analyzed what was wrong with Ashley. "Ashley has mild concussion and a sprained wrist…other than that, she is ok…ay yi yi yi. She just needs a couple of days rest, and she will be back to normal," Andros nearly let out a sigh of relief, knowing that she was going to be ok. Andros looked at Ashley, knowing he needed to think of something to make it up to her, besides making sure she still even wanted to talk to him.

Andros pulled one of Ashley's hands into his own, and slowly started to rub it. "I'm so sorry Ashley…I should have just listened to you…" Andros whispered, as Alpha left. "Even worse is that I have been ignoring you, and treating you so horribly, and yet you were still there for me, making me feel like someone actually wanted to be with me…" Andros sighed again. "I…love you Ashley…and I wish you could hear me say that, it is just so hard to tell someone my feelings, being alone for so long…" Andros finally glad to tell Ashley his feelings for her were that strong. He bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Ashley's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled weakly, "Do you really mean what you said Andros?" she whispered weakly. Andros started when he heard Ashley's voice, he couldn't believe she actually heard him.

"Every word," Andros whispered back, he said giving her a smile. Her smile grew bigger, and she started to close her eyes again.

"I love you too," she whispered, "You better go get some rest too Andros," she whispered stifling a yawn. Andros just shook his head, and laid his head on the bed, and fell asleep leaning on her cot.

Cassie was about to walk in when she saw that Alpha had left, but saw Andros whispering something to Ashley. She knew that Andros did need the time to talk with Ashley. She headed towards Carlos' room and saw him listening to his Walkman. He smiled when he saw her walk in, and patted the bed. Cassie, also smiling sat next to him, and he wrapped his arm around Cassie bringing her close. She laid her head on his shoulder, and snuggled into him. "How was Ashley?" Carlos asked, rubbing her arm.

"She looked ok, Andros was with her," Cassie said. "She seemed very happy to be back," Cassie said smiling at Carlos. She snuggled into Carlos, and he smiled back at her. He unplugged his earphones, and looked at her.

"Are you holding up ok? Carlos asked her.

"Yeah, I am just glad that we found Ashley, and that she is going to be ok," Cassie said letting out a sigh of relief. Her mind drifted to the battle they had to go through to get Ashley. Early out in the battle, she had been tackled by Psycho Pink, and tried to do something to her, but Carlos was able to save Cassie from whatever the crazed evil pink monster was going to do to her. Carlos noticed her mood dampen a little, and got worried.

"Something's bugging you, what's up," he questioned, sitting up a little straighter to get a look at her face.

"It's just…" Cassie drifted off. "During that battle, Psycho Pink got so close to doing whatever she was going to do…and you saved me," Cassie said smiling a little bit.

"Well I wasn't going to let her just do that to you," Carlos soothed, pulling Cassie closer to him. "I couldn't let her hurt someone I care about," Carlos said placing a quick kiss on her lips. Cassie smiled, and also gave him a quick kiss, and went back to snuggling back into him.

"I am so glad that I have someone like you," Cassie whispered to him, starting to fall asleep in his arms.

Carlos smiled, feeling the exact same way, "I am glad to have you too," Carlos whispered, as Cassie started to fall into slumber. He dimmed the lights, and soon fell asleep, with a woman he loved in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the inspiring reviews! Anyways here is another chapter :D**

Carlos slowly woke up, still finding Cassie still peacefully sleeping in his arms. He smiled as he looked at her, a small sleepy grin on her face. After just a few minutes of him silently watching her sleep, he looked at his wristwatch to see what time it was. It was only seven in the morning. He gently moved back to where he was, and felt Cassie squeeze his arms tighter, "There is no school today Mom, lemme go back to sleep," she mumbled, still half asleep. Carlos let out a small chuckle and she finally opened up her eyes.

"Morning sleepy head," Carlos said grinning at his girlfriend's tired face.

"Morning," she mumbled. She let out a yawn, and looked at Carlos who was pretty much wide awake. "How are you so awake without any caffeine at," she pulled his arm to look at the time, "7:15 in the morning?"

"Well, waking up to find you in my arms is a lot better than coffee in the morning," Carlos whispered into her hair. Cassie looked up at her boyfriend, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You are so sweet," Cassie gently said. For awhile they sat in comfortable silence, just glad to be in each other's arms.

"Want to get some breakfast?" Carlos asked awhile later. Cassie nodded, and he sat up gently taking her hand, and they started to head for the dining room. "One of these days, I am going to have to cook for you, so you can wake up to the smells of breakfast foods," Carlos said to Cassie.

"That sounds good," Cassie said laying a head on his shoulder. For the moment though, they just headed back for the Dining Room, so they could synthesize some breakfast foods. Carlos just put some plates on the table when Zhane walked in, a giant mug in his hand. Cassie was just about to take a bite of potatoes, but when she saw Zhane she put her fork down. His eyes were bloodshot, and he had dark circles under them.

"You look like you barely got any sleep," Cassie commented.

"I didn't," Zhane muttered. "I was trying to think of ways to get Karone back to our side," Zhane said after grabbing some more coffee.

"Dude, you need to go get some sleep," Carlos said after a moment. "I am all for getting Karone back to our side, but if Dark Specter has Astronema send a monster after us…we would be one ranger short,"

"Well no one else seems to care about getting her back," Zhane snapped back at Carlos. Cassie and Carlos felt a little guilty after he said that. After seeing the guilt on his friend's faces he apologized, "Sorry, it is just…" he didn't know what to say. He didn't even know why he wanted to save Karone so bad. Ever since that almost date with Karone, he had not been able to stop thinking about her.

"How about you get something to eat and we'll help you think of something," Cassie suggested. Carlos nodded in agreement, although he had wanted to be alone with Cassie some more. Cassie gave him an understanding smile and patted the seat next to her for Carlos to sit down. Zhane sat down next to Carlos and shoveled in some food.

"Maybe Andros and Ashley might have some ideas also," Carlos said after a moment. Zhane just nodded in agreement, and continued to eat. Cassie got done with her food, and started to pile some food on two separate plates. "What are you doing Cass?"

"Making a plate for Andros and Ashley," Cassie said.

"Ah," Carlos agreed. They got done eating, and headed for the infirmary.

Ashley started to stir, and found Andros sleeping next to her. One of his hands was wrapped around one of her own. Her headache was about gone and the searing pain in her wrist became dull. She started to maneuver into a comfortable position, but when she started to move too fast, she got hit with a dizzy spell. "Whoa…" she moaned. Andros woke up, to find Ashley gripping her head in pain.

"Ashley…" Andros said, gently pushed her back down. "You got to move a little more slowly," Andros said softly. "I don't want you to get hurt again…" He kissed her on the cheek.

"You stayed with me all night?" Ashley asked after a moment. Andros nodded, and Ashley smiled. "Thank you," after a moment, she asked, "I wasn't dreaming last night when you said that you loved me was I?"

"Of course not Ashley, I really meant what I said last night," Andros said, gently squeezing her good wrist. Before Ashley could say anything else Zhane, Carlos, and Cassie came in.

"Hey Ash, how you feeling?" Cassie asked her friend.

"Tired…but doing better," she said tiredly. "Did you guys bring me some breakfast?" Ashley asked happy to see food.

"Yup, some for Andros too," Carlos said, grabbing a plate from Cassie and handing it to Andros. Cassie pulled a chair and sat next to Ashley, handing her the plate.

"Where's TJ at?" Ashley asked after a moment of eating.

"You know how he can be on weekends," Carlos said rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" TJ voice's sounded in. He looked a little tired, but otherwise ok. "You feel any better Ashley?" Ashley nodded and held up her plate, which had some food on it still.

"You want any?" Ashley asked, and TJ gratefully took it, eating some of it. "I guess this is as good as time as any to tell you guys what I remembered from when I was at the Dark Fortress…"

"Ashley, if you are not ready to talk about it…" Andros said, worried about her.

"It's ok Andros; I need to tell you guys about it..." Ashley sighed, taking a deep breath, "All I can remember is Psycho Yellow coming to read my mind, she found out my weaknesses, my friends…everything about me…" Ashley said, fear creeping into her voice. She took another breath, "I saw Karone inside of Astronema's eyes. Karone had no control of her own body…she was trying to fight off Astronema's control,"

"Karone was fighting for control?" Andros and Zhane asked at the same time. TJ gave them a weird look, but looked at Ashley to see if she had any more explanation.

"Yeah…but do not let the Psychos lay a hand on any of your heads," Ashley said, stifling a yawn.

"Ashley, you need to get some rest…" Andros whispered to her. "Alpha's orders," he said with a smirk. "Go get some sleep," Andros said gently kissing her on the lips.

"Zhane thought about some ways to get Karone out of Dark Spector's control," Cassie said as soon as Ashley went to sleep.

"You did?" Andros asked happily towards his friends.

"I have been trying to think of ways to get her out, but nothing has been coming out right…" he sighed. "Maybe with Ashley's new information we could come up with a plan to get her out of there," Zhane said, a hand running through his hair.

**Dark Fortress**

As Astronema re-watched the fight that had saved the Yellow Ranger, she felt herself loosing control of Karone's body. She had been fighting Karone all day, but her power of her was weakening. Soon electricity had begun to fly out of the headset…and Astronema finally lost control…Karone was back. She got up and tore off the sets that Ecliptor had put on her. Astronema was gone now and forever. Karone walked around the Dark Fortress, looking for where Astronema had hid the communicator Karone had when she tried to break in…but Ecliptor…the only father figure she had…hurt her, and forced Astronema back onto her being.

"Ecliptor…I will save you…" she whispered to no one in particular. Karone finally found the chest where Astronema hid her communicator and grabbed it. Karone hoped someone would answer her call for help, even though she didn't expect anyone to believe her. She clicked it on, and awaited an answer.

Just as Andros was about to say he was glad Zhane wanted to help his sister so much, his communicator went off. "What the hell?" Andros said to himself. Everyone else was here…which meant Karone was back.

"Andros…it may be Astronema trying to trick you into thinking that she is Karone," TJ said logically.

"But it is my sister," Andros said, "I need to believe she has broken through," Before TJ could say anything more, Andros flipped it open. "Karone…" he said slowly.

"Andros, thank God…I thought you guys were just going to ignore me," she said, fear entering into her voice. "I am so sorry that Ashley got hurt because of me," she instantly apologized, "Please tell me Astronema didn't do anything to bad to her,"

"She has a slight concussion and a hurt wrist. She is resting now…where are you; we can go and get you?" Andros asked, already itching to get Karone as far away as possible from Dark Spector's control.

"I am still at the Dark Fortress….and I need to stay awhile longer," Karone whispered.

"No, you are not staying there," Andros said firmly. "We are coming to get you,"

"Not yet Andros, I need to release Ecliptor from Dark Spector's control…"

"Karone, I am not going to let you try and save tha-," Andros started, but Cassie cut him off.

"You can't do that by yourself, so let us get you back to the ship, and we will figure out a way to help Ecliptor out," Cassie suggested, making Andros shut his mouth. Karone was touched that Andros' friends wanted to help her, but she needed to do this by herself. She didn't want to put the closest thing Andros had to a family, besides herself, in danger again.

"As much as I appreciate that generous offer, I am not letting you guys be put in danger again. I'll touch base with you guys as soon as I can," Karone said quietly.

"Karone, let us help you," Andros pleaded with her. She stopped momentarily, and sighed.

"I'm sorry Andros…just give me this chance to try and save the only father figure I had when I was growing up. Now I am going to go, so Ecliptor and Darkconda don't get suspicious…ok?" Karone whispered.

Andros sighed, "Ok…please be careful…I do not want to loose you again…"

"You won't…I'll be ok, good to hear your guys' voices again," Karone said, and disconnected the communicator.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two days since Karone had contacted them, and Andros was started to get worried. He sighed, thinking he should have just gone against his younger sister's wishes and got her away from the Dark Fortress. Andros knew he shouldn't just focus on his sister…he had revealed his true feelings towards Ashley, and there was no going back, and pretending it didn't happen. He was glad he did tell her how he felt though; it was good to finally let out his emotions and not hold them in. Andros turned to Ashley, whom he had been ignoring for a couple minutes straight. He gave her a guilty look, "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I don't mean to-,"

"It's okay Andros," Ashley said waving his apology away.

"No it's not…how about I make it up to you?" Andros asked her, taking a hand in his. Ashley gave him a surprised smile.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, happy curiosity creeping into her voice.

"Well…I know you have been cooped up in here for awhile…" Andros trailed off, "So I was thinking we could go down to Earth, and go grab an ice cream cone or something," he loved ice cream, and this way Ashley would be out of the Mega Ship. Ashley's smile grew bigger.

"That sounds great," she said, and he pulled her from the bed, and they headed towards the teleportation room. Soon they arrived in a park in Earth, and started to walk for a while. Ashley's face lit up as she felt the sun hit her face, breathing in the warmth. She leaned her head on Andros's neck, and they just walked around in the park. After walking for a bit, they stopped walking, and sat down on a park bench. "It feels good to be outside again," she murmured after a moment. Andros wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into him, happy that he was there with her. She looked into his face, and he brought her face close to his and captured her lips with a sweet kiss. Andros deepened the kiss, putting his hands onto her face, and Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck.

"God doesn't this make you sick?" Psycho Red's voice popped out of nowhere.

"I would literally throw up if I was able to," Psycho Yellow supplied. Andros and Ashley instantly pulled away, and saw the two Psychos next to them. Just to make the odds even meaner, a patrol of Quantrons showed up. "I told you they would come together," Psycho Yellow said smugly, as the Quantrons restrained Andros and Ashley.

Ashley tried to get out of the Quantrons grip, but was hit with a dizzy spell. "Ashley!" Andros shouted when he saw her start to slump in the Quantrons' grip.

"Oh isn't that sweet? Is boyfriend getting worried about little miss Yellow?" Psycho red asked. Andros struggled more knocking a Quantron back, trying to reach Ashley. "Time to see if I can get anything out of this," he turned to Andros, "disgustingly love sick humanoid, to use against little peppy cheerleader," Psycho Red got prepared to get the information out of Andros' mind.

Karone was watching all this from a far and at that point she knew that she had to come back and get away from the Dark Fortress. Who knew what Psycho Red could pull out of Andros' mind? "Psycho Red that is enough," Karone said, acting like Astronema. Psycho Red stopped.

"Why…this was the plan wasn't it?" and after a moment added "Princess," Andros looked up in surprise seeing Karone there. Karone couldn't think of anything else to say, and found that she needed to blow her cover.

"Quantrons, release them this moment," she snapped, and got her weapon ready.

"Astronema what is the meaning of this?" and instantly Darkconda was next to Karone, expecting an answer. Instead of answering, Karone turned to him, and a blast of electricity shot out and knocked him on his back five feet away.

"It's Karone," she said, venom seeping into her voice. Quantrons tried to surround her, ignoring Andros and Ashley. The Psychos seemed confused, seeing that Astronema was attacking their own, giving Andros the opportunity to run towards Ashley and help her up.

"Ashley, go back to the Mega Ship, and get the others," Andros said quietly to Ashley while he got his morpher out.

"No, you and Karone cannot fight them alone," Ashley said also preparing to morph. "I can fight fine," she snapped back quietly.

"Ashley you got dizzy while Quantrons were holding you-," Andros said calmly. Ashley gave him a glare, clearly getting mad. Before Ashley could even say a snappy remark, Karone shouted to them.

"Stop your fighting and help already!" she shouted at them, fending off Darkconda, and the Psychos. A blur of silver, black, pink, and blue came in, forming into the rest of the Power Rangers. Zhane went over to Karone, and saw that she was having some trouble with Darkconda. He grabbed onto Darkconda and threw him off Karone.

"You ok?" Zhane asked her.

"Yeah thanks," she said giving him a smile.

It was time for Andros and Ashley to get into this battle, "Let's Rocket!" the shouted simultaneously, and instantly they were morphed. Andros saw Karone smiling at Zhane, and rolled his eyes. "Zhane get your head out of the clouds!" he shouted to his friend. He knew Zhane had a crush on Karone, and Andros didn't want Zhane taking advantage of his little sister.

"Andros," Ashley said in a warning tone, "she is a big girl you know," she whispered. Andros just nodded and ran towards Zhane and Karone. Ashley rolled her eyes, and followed suit. Zhane was fending off Darkconda, and Karone was helping wherever she could against the Psychos.

Andros ran next to Zhane, and they double-teamed Darkconda. Darkconda knew that they were outnumbered, and it was time to retreat. "Psychos retreat!" He glared at Karone, "You will come back sooner or later," he said, right before teleporting out with the Psychos. They demorphed and Andros turned to his little sister, and she took the hideous short red wig off, once again letting out her blond hair. She had already looked more like herself.

Andros pulled Karone into a hug, finally glad that she was away from the Dark Fortress. Karone was grateful to be back…but wished she could have saved Ecliptor. She returned the hug, but had a sad look on her face. Zhane looked at her, and saw the sadness in her eyes. She instantly turned away, hiding her face from Zhane. She clouded her face with the happiness she did have at the moment and pulled away from Andros giving him a smile.

She looked at Ashley, and felt the guilt creeping back. "I'm sorry…" she apologized to Ashley. It shocked Karone when Ashley wrapped her into a hug.

"I have forgiven you already," Ashley said, after pulling away. "That wasn't you," Karone gave her a grateful smile, glad that Ashley had forgiven her.

"Want to head back to the ship?" Andros asked Karone.

"Yeah…I really want to get out of these clothes," she said smiling; only Zhane noticed that the smile was forced. They teleported back to the ship, and Karone walked off towards her room. Andros saw Ashley heading for her own room, and Andros caught her arm.

"Can we talk?" Andros asked, seeing that Ashley seemed a little mad, he wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to talk.

"Sure…" she said, and they wandered to her room. "If this about me not leaving the fight…"

"No it's not that," Andros shook his head, "Well maybe it is a little bit of that…I wanted to apologize for trying to force you to leave…I shouldn't have doubted you,"

"That's ok…it's normal to worry about people you care deeply for," Ashley said giving him smile. "So where were we?" she asked, causing Andros to smile.

"I think we were right about here…" he said wrapping his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Andros put his lips onto Ashley's. He started to deepen the kiss when Cassie came in.

"Hey Ash can I borrow that necklace…"she stopped herself mid-sentence, seeing them kissing. Ashley pulled away, and rolled her eyes.

"One moment of privacy is just too much to ask," she muttered to herself, but nonetheless turned to Cassie. "Which one did you want to borrow?" She pointed at one, but Andros didn't notice what it was.

"Thanks Ash…and yeah…go ahead and continue your little make out session I interrupted," Cassie said quickly, and shot out of the room. Cassie started to head for Carlos' room, but nearly crashed into Zhane while trying to hook the clasp on the necklace.

"Hey Cassie, you seen Karone anywhere?" Zhane asked.

"Umm…last time I saw her, she was in her room," Cassie said finally getting the necklace on.

"Thanks Cassie," and after a moment, "have a fun time on your date,"

"How'd you know I was going out?" she inquired.

"Carlos has been talking about it since he asked you out," Zhane said.

"He has?" Cassie said, clearly happy. "Well thanks…before I head off…why are you looking for Karone?"

"She seemed a bit sad earlier…"

"Ah. She seemed ok when she came back here…but good luck with that," Cassie said, and headed to find Carlos. Zhane walked towards Karone's room, and knocked on the door. The door opened and a surprised smile crept onto her face, but once again Zhane noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"Hey Zhane, what's up?" she asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Nothing much," he said, "Are you doing ok?" Zhane asked her.

"Um," she started out, "Yeah I am ok…" she said, not sounding like it at all.

"You really don't sound ok," Zhane said touching her arm. Karone had really wanted to talk to someone about feeling bad about leaving Ecliptor behind, again. She liked Zhane, but didn't want to ruin any chances of scaring him off by calling Ecliptor a father figure. She bit her lip, considering if she should tell him or not.

"It's just…" Karone started, but then stopped. Tears started to sting at her eyes; she couldn't believe she just left Ecliptor there. She wiped at her eyes, "I am not even sure you want to hear this…"

"Karone I am still here, you can tell me," Zhane said putting another hand on her shoulder.

"I am feeling guilty since I left Ecliptor there, and I wasn't able to save him. He was the only father figure I had growing up, and he is still under Dark Spector's control," Tears were now profusely coming out of her eyes. Zhane didn't say anything; he just pulled Karone into a hug. She clung onto him, and buried her head into his shoulder. Zhane kissed the top of her head, and she started to finally calm down. "Sorry," she murmured into his shoulder.

"You don't have to be sorry," Zhane murmured back.

"I just wish he would have come with us when I tried to lead you guys to Zordan…" Karone sighed.

"He was trying to do what was best for you," Zhane told her. She still looked like she wasn't feeling all too well. "If there is any chance to save him Karone, I will help you…"

"You will?" she gave him a hopeful smile, and saw he really meant what he said. Zhane nodded. "Thanks," she felt very tired, but she wanted Zhane just to hold her for a while longer. Zhane felt her starting to go to sleep, and he started to lead her towards her bed. He pulled back the covers on her bed, and gently lowered her to the bed. "Zhane?" she asked sleepily.

"Hm?" he asked her.

"Can you stay here with me?" Karone asked, patting the space next to her. Zhane was surprised, but he saw the look on her face, and nodded. He kicked off his shoes, and lay down next to Karone, wrapping an arm around her. "Thank you," He kissed Karone softly on the lips and she fell asleep, glad to finally have someone next to her that cared about her.


	5. Chapter 5

Andros grabbed a plate, and started spooning some food onto it. It was now six, and Karone still hadn't come out of her room. He knew something was up, and he should have asked earlier when he felt Karone pull away. "This is sweet of you to do this for Karone," Ashley commented.

"She still hasn't come out of her room yet…and I am worried about her," Andros said. "I don't think she was totally ok. She seemed really distant,"

"Andros, are you ok?" Ashley asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Guess I am having a hard time being a good big brother," Andros murmured.

"Is this about Zhane having a crush on her?" Ashley asked him. Andros stiffened. After a moment of silence, Ashley looked at him, "That isn't it is it?"

"No…"Andros lied reluctantly.

"Andros I know when you are lying, you get little dimples when you do," she said giving Andros a smile.

"It's just that…I don't know…" Andros said. "I can't help, but feel she wanted to say something…but she just backed off. I was hoping this would be a peace offering to let her know she could talk to me,"

"She'll come around Andros," She said kissing Andros on the cheek.

"I hope so," Andros sighed. "Thanks Ash," he said. "You can come if you want to…"

"Nah, I think I will just let you and your sister talk it out, whatever you need to do. I'll be most likely out here looking at the stars," she said giving him a smile. Andros patted her shoulder, and headed out for Karone's room.

Andros walked to her door and knocked. "Karone," he called out softly, but there was no answer. He knocked again, and still no answer. He input the key to open the door, and walked in. What he saw in Karone's room shocked him. He didn't expect to see Zhane holding his sister in his arms. He knew if he exploded at Zhane now, Karone would get mad at him.

Karone started to stir, the light from the outside hitting her face. She opened up her eyes and saw Andros, a shocked look plastered onto his face. "Andros….what are you doing in here?" she asked, and then she saw him just looking at Zhane. Instantly she got the impression that Andros thought her and Zhane did something. "Nothing happened Andros," Karone said sitting up. Zhane's eyes opened up, and he stared sleepily at Karone.

"What's going on?" Zhane asked tiredly to Karone. Suddenly he was met with an angry Andros.

"What the hell are you doing in my sister's bed?" Andros said seething. Karone gave Zhane an apologetic look, and then turned to look at Andros.

"Andros…" Karone started, but Andros ignored her.

"I will ask again, why are you in my sister's bed?" he shouted at Zhane, grabbing Zhane's shirt collar.

"Andros, let go of him!" Karone yelled, grabbing Andros' wrist. Zhane wrung out of Andros' grip and gave him a glare.

"I didn't do anything to her Andros. As you can plainly see, our clothes are still on," Zhane snapped at him.

"We were just talking Andros…" Karone said.

"In bed?" Andros asked interrupting her.

"No, we were talking and then I started to…"

"Then you started to what…" Andros said expecting an answer.

"I cried, and I wanted him to stay with me. We did nothing else Andros, and besides even if we did do anything it is not like it is any of your business Andros!" Andros ignored the not part of his business part and looked at her.

"What were you guys talking about?" Andros asked Karone.

"Not that point right now Andros," Karone snapped. "Besides not respecting me, you are invading on my privacy, and you are jeopardizing the trust you built with Zhane," she snapped at him, getting out of bed.

"You know…all I was doing was just bringing you some dinner, because I was worried about you. Seems like you can talk to Zhane just fine though," Andros said, finally loosing his patience with his little sister, and slamming the plate of food on the desk next to her bedside. Karone sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"That is not fair Andros," Zhane grumbled. "Just because I talked with her, that doesn't give you the right to guilt trip me," Zhane said also standing up.

"Zhane you don't have to go, you didn't do anything wrong," Karone said, grabbing his arm. He smiled at her, but he shook his head.

"That's ok Karone….as I can see you two need to talk…" Zhane said, lightly kissing her on the lips. "I'll go wander around the ship for awhile so you can talk" he patted her hand lightly, and headed out the door. She sighed, and sat back on the bed, running a hand through her hair once again. Andros looked at Karone, guilt slowly hitting his features. He knew he should have just left, and not get angry at Zhane.

"I…" Andros sighed, not sure what to say to make it up to his little sister. "I guess I overreacted huh?" he said sadly. For what is was worth, Karone cracked a little smile.

"Andros….I know this hard for you, and I'm sorry. I am not even sure how this big brother, little sister thing works either," Karone said standing up.

"I'm sorry Karone…I am going to try and not treat you like some little kid…it is just hard you know?" Andros said sighing. "All I ever known was you just as a little girl…" Karone walked up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It is ok Andros. You aren't the one entirely at fault…I should have told you how I actually was feeling," Karone sighed, wondering what her brother was going to say about Ecliptor being the father figure in her life as a child. "Not sure how you are going to react to what I have to say though…"

"You can tell me Karone…" Andros said, wondering what his sister was hiding. She pulled away, and looked at him.

"Well…ever since I got kidnapped by Darkconda, I never had anyone to look up to growing up…except Ecliptor. He was the only father figure I ever had growing up, and I feel guilty I left him behind," Karone explained. "Twice…" she sighed sadly, wondering what he was going to say. Andros never knew Karone had felt that way for Ecliptor. He wasn't sure what to say…he had never had to comfort anyone before.

Andros was again enfolded his sister into a hug, and she leaned her head into his shoulder. He didn't have to say anything; Karone was just glad that he was there, and trying to understand where she is coming from. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair.

"Thanks…" Karone said, pulling away. "Hopefully I can save him…I don't want him to be in control of Dark Spector anymore,"

"I know you do," Andros said quietly.

"If there is a chance at saving him Andros, I am going to take it…" Karone said, determined to save him.

"And I will be right next to you, helping you out," Andros said, patting her arm. "I am sure everyone else will want him back to, so you aren't alone Karone," Andros said giving her a smile.

Karone didn't say anything; she just laid her head on her big brother's shoulder. She knew she shouldn't say anything about Zhane saying that he was going to help her save Ecliptor if there was a chance. "Thanks," she whispered into his shoulder.

"Anytime. How about I reheat this food for you?" Andros offered, "I know you didn't have any dinner yet…"

"That sounds good," Karone said. She hoped Andros would apologize to Zhane about overreacting. Andros nodded his head as if he read her mind.

"I will apologize to Zhane…I didn't mean to get my nose into your business…" Andros sighed.

"It is ok…" Karone got out of the embrace, "if we did do something, you would respect my feelings, and his…right?" Karone asked. Andros didn't know how he feel about Zhane being with his little sister, but he wanted his sister to be happy. If her being with Zhane will make her happy, he had no right to tell her no. "Right?"

"Yeah..." Andros sighed, "Yeah I will," Andros said grabbing the plate of food. Karone stood up, and they headed towards the Mess Hall to go re-heat the dinner. Zhane was there with Ashley and he was also grabbing a bite to eat. Karone smiled when she saw him and he gave her a grin back. Andros guessed they really do have feelings for each other, so he had to respect that. He felt an arm loop through his own. He turned and smiled at Ashley.

"Zhane told me what happened…" Ashley said.

"Yeah…I apologized to Karone already…I will apologize to Zhane in a bit…" Andros muttered. Ashley laid her head on his shoulder, and Andros wrapped an arm around her waist. He grabbed the reheated food, and put it in front of Karone.

"Thanks Andros…" Karone said and began eating. She looked at Andros, and then at Zhane. Andros knew he should apologize…

"Zhane…"

"It's cool, don't worry about it," Zhane knew how hard it was for Andros to admit he was wrong.

"Ok," Andros said clearly relieved.

Earth

Carlos and Cassie had teleported a couple blocks away from where the restaurant was. "Come on Carlos, tell me where we are going," Cassie whined.

"No it is a surprise," Carlos said in a teasing voice. Her hand bumped his a couple times, and he grabbed it, giving her a smile.

"Will you at least give me a hint?" Cassie asked him, pleading tone in her voice. Carlos shook his head no, and she pouted at him.

"Cass, believe me it will be better if I didn't tell you. I want it to be a surprise," he said sneaking in a quick kiss on her pouting face.

"Ok…" Cassie said in defeat. They walked for a while, and a breeze came, and Cassie shivered unintentionally. Carlos let go of her hand, and took off the jacket he had, and put it around her. "Thank you," Cassie said smiling. Carlos once again gently took a hold of her hand once again. They passed a couple restaurants, and still they continued walking, but Cassie didn't mind, she was with Carlos. Soon they were by a restaurant close to the ocean…it looked new. Cassie had never seen before, but it looked nice.

"Well here we are," Carlos said, as they got to the entrance. Just looking at the entrance, Cassie could tell it was an expensive restaurant. Her eyes grew bigger, as they entered the restaurant. "Surprised?" Carlos asked, giving her a smile.

"Yeah…" she said in a shocked voice. "Carlos…this is place seems really expensive. You would have to be rich to get into this place," Cassie said, instantly worrying about the money issues. It is not liked they were paid to be Power Rangers, and they couldn't really get jobs.

"Money is no issue. One of my friends, his dad owns the place. His dad said it would be no problem for me to bring you here, on the house," he said giving his girlfriend a smile. Cassie's face worried face relaxed as the entered the restaurant, Carlos offered to take the jacket back since it was starting to get warmer. Carlos gently took it off her shoulders and they were lead to a table by a waiter. He took their orders, and all that was left was waiting for it to come.

Cassie took a sip of her soda, not saying anything. Her mind once again drifted to the recent battles they had been having. Carlos was about to open his mouth to talk about a recent soccer game he had, but stopped when he saw Cassie staring off into space. Carlos placed his hand on top of Cassie's snapping her out of it. "Something bugging you Cassie?"

"I don't know," Cassie said sighing, and it was the truth. Normally she could just weave conversations out of nothing, especially when she was with Carlos. From Carlos's look on his face, he didn't really look like he believed what she was saying.

"Cass, did I do something wrong?" Carlos asked her. Instantly Cassie shook her head no.

"No, no you did nothing wrong Carlos," Cassie said, and this time Carlos knew she meant it.

"So what's bothering you?" Carlos asked, a little more relieved that he didn't do anything wrong.

"I don't know, I just feel a little weird," Cassie said sighing. "I'm sorry Carlos," Cassie said. "I don't know why I keep thinking about you know…that battle," Cassie said sighing again. Carlos gave her an understanding smile, but that was almost a week ago. He guessed it was getting harder to talk about anything other than Power Ranger like things. Carlos saw she wasn't looking too good.

"We can set up for this date later if you want…" Carlos offered in a disappointed voice.

"No, no I want to be here," Cassie said, her eyes brightening up. "I have been waiting this date all week," Cassie said with an encouraging grin. Carlos nearly gave a sigh of relief, and once again became relaxed as the food came.

Carlos attacked his food, and Cassie gave him a smirk. "Carlos, you are going to ruin your shirt," she said eating her pasta.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Seems like you are doing a little bit better now," he commented, seeing her once again happy.

"Yeah, I am having a great time," Cassie said laughing.

"Good," Carlos said, finishing off his food. "You ready for part two?" Carlos asked after a moment.

"There is a part two?" Cassie asked, surprised once again.

"Yep," he threw a couple dollars for a tip for the waiter and offered his arm for Cassie to take. Cassie smiled, and looped her arm through the open space. They walked outside, and walked into the moonlit park. "You are beautiful," Carlos said after a moment, seeing her features illuminated by the moonlight. Cassie put her hands in his, and gave him a smile.

"Not too bad there yourself," Cassie said. Carlos gently moved towards her, and kissed her on the lips gently, and Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss, and they didn't see an old couple wondering around.

"Somebody help!," the old lady called out as the man fell down. They broke off the kiss, and turned to the old couple. Cassie and Carlos rushed over to them. "Oh I think he is having a heart attack," Cassie gently, moved the old disgruntled woman away from the man.

"Don't worry, we are going to do everything…" Before Cassie could say anything else, the old lady instantly, smacked Cassie on the forehead. "Ah what are you?" Cassie groaned in pain as memories started to flash by. Carlos was instantly on his feet, trying to reach for Cassie, but the old man swept his foot knocking Carlos on the ground. Cassie fought the old woman's iron grip on her arm and her forehead.

"You have been most useful Pink Ranger," the old woman turned into Psycho Pink. Cassie finally managed to elbow the crazed monster and tried to fight her. Carlos had managed to block the hand of Psycho Black, and launched him backwards. "Will you just drain his thoughts already?" Psycho Pink snapped. Using that moment of her not noticing, Cassie swept her legs from under the crazed Psycho. "Quantrons attack," Psycho Pink hissed. Instantly there was a group of them surrounding Carlos and Cassie. Cassie started to fight some of the Quantrons, still not being able to reach Carlos. It seemed never-ending, more and more of them came.

Carlos got kicked in the gut, and Psycho Black managed to put a hand on his head, while Psycho Pink restrained him. Carlos moaned in pain and Cassie turned to see them double-teaming him. She tried to reach them, but was being held back by the Quantrons. "Carlos!" Cassie shouted as a fist collided with his jaw. "Leave him alone!" Cassie kicked out, sending a Quantron flying in the air. Carlos tried to fight back, but all attempts were in vain.

"Look at the Pink Ranger," Psycho Black sneered. "Seems like his partner is mad that we are beating up boyfriend,"

"I hope you are having fun Cassandra," Psycho Pink said.

At the Mega Ship

Alarms started blaring all around the ship, and Andros was instantly on his feet. "DECA what is going on?" Andros called over the blaring alarms.

DECA's cool voice replied, "Cassie and Carlos are being attacked by the Psychos,"

"Lets go," Ashley said, running towards the teleportation room, with Karone, Zhane, and Andros following suit. They met TJ there about a millisecond later. They teleported back down to where Carlos and Cassie were and found Carlos being beat up, and Cassie being forced to watch. Karone looked at herself momentarily, looking at herself morphed for the first time, but was snapped out of it by the rest of the rangers heading into the battle. Karone and Ashley headed for Cassie, and started to throw the Quantrons off of her.

"No, never mind about me! Go save Carlos!" Cassie shouted when they came near her. They ignored her pleas and continued to fight the Quantrons. Zhane, Andros, and TJ were fighting the two Psychos. TJ got out his Astral Ax and smacked Psycho Pink with it, knocking her off balance. Zhane ripped Carlos out of Psycho Black's grip, and kicked the psycho to Andros. Carlos looked pretty beat up. His right eye was bruised and swollen, his lip was split, and he looked weak.

"Is Cassie ok?" Carlos asked weakly. Zhane nodded his head, and Carlos looked a little relieved. Ashley, Karone, and Cassie managed to disperse the Quantrons. Cassie was about to morph when she saw Zhane supporting Carlos with an arm fighting off the Psychos with TJ and Andros. Her eyes widened as she saw how bad the Psychos had beaten him up.

"Cassie," Ashley said trying to snap her out of it, but she ignored Ashley. Ashley looked at Karone, and she shrugged her shoulders. "Cassie you need to morph…" Ashley said grabbing Cassie's shoulders.

"Go I'll teleport Cassie and Carlos back to the Mega Ship," Karone shot, as more Quantrons started to get brave and try to fight again. She grabbed onto Cassie, but Cassie shrugged her off. "Cassie, we need to go…"

"Not without Carlos," Cassie finally got her morpher out, and in a bright flash of Pink she was suited up. She ran towards Zhane and Carlos, and jumped out landing a kick on the Black Psycho Ranger.

"Cassie, go back!" TJ shouted, worried that Cassie wasn't well enough to fight. He kicked out at Psycho Pink. Cassie looked towards Zhane and Carlos, and instantly she went to Zhane's side, shifting Carlos's weight onto her. Zhane gave her a quick nod, and slowly shifted Carlos gently to Cassie.

Cassie managed to the teleport button, and they were teleported to the Mega Ship, while leaving the others to fight the two Psychos. Ecliptor teleported down to Earth, "Retreat, you are clearly outnumbered," he said coolly to the Psychos.

"We can-," Psycho Black started.

"No retreat," Ecliptor said in a robot like voice. Karone turned and saw Ecliptor.

"Ecliptor," Karone she said, looking towards her father figure. Andros heard that tone her voice, and knew she was going to fall for anything. Andros nodded at Zhane and instantly went to Karone's side.

"Come on Karone," Andros said tersely.

"No, what about Ecliptor?" Karone asked, as Andros started to drag her away.

"Princess?" Ecliptor instantly asked as he saw the Purple Ranger.

"Ecliptor, it's me," she said, trying to break Andros's grip on her arm. "Andros let go!" she shouted at him.

"Everyone, back to the Mega Ship!" Andros shouted to what was left of the team, and they teleported back to the Mega Ship.

"Andros, what the hell?" Karone snapped at him. "That was Ecliptor!"

"That wasn't Ecliptor Karone, he was fooling you," Andros tried saying calmly, but instantly she stormed off away from her brother. Andros tried to go after her, but Zhane stopped him.

"I'll go talk to her," Zhane said, and Andros nodded. He walked to the infirmary with Ashley and TJ. "How's Carlos doing?"

"Alpha said he had two cracked ribs, but otherwise he will be ok," Cassie whispered. She looked guilty, and Ashley enfolded her friend into a hug.

"Carlos is going to be fine, don't worry…" Ashley told her. Cassie couldn't help but feel guilty that Carlos got attacked, and she couldn't have done anything to stop them. Alpha came out a couple minutes later.

"Cassie, Carlos wants to see you," Alpha said in a sad voice. He put a robotic hand on Cassie's shoulder, and Cassie pulled away from Carlos. Alpha felt bad for the rangers. Another ranger nearly killed by their Psycho counterparts. Cassie wiped at her eyes, and walked in. Carlos had his shirt off, so Alpha could tape up his ribs, but at least he was looking better.

She sniffed, trying to calm down as she walked towards Carlos. He tried to give her a weak smile, but it hurt too much. "Hey Cass," he said weakly. Cassie walked towards him and pulled a chair next to the bed.

"This is all my fault," Cassie whispered. His good eye widened in surprise.

"That was a freak accident, we didn't know they were the Psychos…."

"Not that," Cassie sighed. "If Psycho Pink didn't touch my head, she wouldn't have known that…" she trailed off.

"Know what?" Carlos asked her. Carlos reached for her hand when she didn't say anything, causing pain to etch into his features. Cassie instantly took his hand and settled his arm back into a comfortable position. "Know what Cass?"

"That I…" Cassie started, "love you…" she whispered the last part. "If she hadn't read my mind, they wouldn't have tortured you," tears forming into her eyes. Carlos stared at her for a moment, and Cassie tried to get up.

"No Cassie, stay," Carlos, whispered. "Come closer," Cassie sat back down and brought her head close to him. "I love you too Cassie, and I would endure this again, if it would save you," Carlos croaked out. Cassie smiled through the tears. She gently smoothed the hair covering his face, and kissed the top of his head.

"


	6. Chapter 6

Andros looked a little upset that Karone was so angry with him. "Come on lets go see how Carlos is doing," Ashley, said gently. Andros just nodded, and followed her to see Cassie and Carlos still talking. Carlos gave them a small smile, and Cassie looked up to see them calling in.

"Hey guys," Carlos wheezed.

"How you holding up?" Andros asked, trying to make conversation.

"Ok. Alpha said that my ribs would be all healed up in a couple days with the medication he is giving me," Carlos said, giving Cassie's hand a quick squeeze. He saw her face, still some guilt in her eyes, but she quickly hid it when she saw him looking.

"That's good," Ashley said, eyeing the silent exchange between Carlos and Cassie.

"So," Cassie said, trying to change the subject, "where's Karone and Zhane?" she asked seeing TJ walk in.

"Karone got mad at me for stopping her from getting near Ecliptor," Andros sighed, looking sad. "Since she didn't want to talk to me, Zhane was going to try and talk to her."

"Why would she be mad about you saving her from Ecliptor?" Carlos asked, momentarily ignoring the fact Cassie was still guilty about the Psychos attacking him.

"She looked up to Ecliptor since she was a little girl," Andros quickly explained, looking like he really didn't want to talk about that at the moment. Ashley looked at him, understanding flooding into her eyes.

"How about we go grab a soda?" Ashley asked, giving him an out about talking about Karone and Zhane.

"Ok. You guys want anything?" they shook their heads, and Ashley and Andros walked out of the room. TJ walked towards Carlos and Cassie, looking at Cassie suspiciously.

"So, what's bugging you?" he asked bluntly. He had viewed Cassie as a little sister ever since they were little, and he knew when something was up.

"Nothing is wrong," Cassie lied quickly, not really wanting to talk about it more. She had made it seem to Carlos that she wasn't feeling guilty about the Psychos beating Carlos up.

"I know that you are lying Cass," TJ sighed. "So what is on your mind?"

"Yeah…" Carlos said, also wanting to know what was up with her.

"It's just that…" Cassie started. "I am still feeling guilty that I couldn't do anything to help you from getting hurt like that," she sighed turning to Carlos.

"Cass," Carlos started out weakly.

"I know you are ok, but I can't help but feeling guilty," Cassie said sadly.

"Cass, we came in time, and Carlos is ok. So... stop that behavior," he said in a big brother like tone.

"But-,"

"No buts Cass," TJ said firmly. He turned to Carlos, "Get some rest Carlos,"

"Thanks," he said weakly, grimacing in pain as he moved in the bed. TJ nodded and walked out of the room. He looked at Cassie quizzically, "Cass…"

"I am ok…" Cassie said. Carlos started to move over, leaving enough space for another person. He patted the bed, signaling that he wanted her to lie down. "Carlos…I don't want to accidentally hurt you,"

"You won't, now please come here…" he gently started to pull on her wrist. Cassie reluctantly started to crawl in, careful not to touch his ribs. Cassie laid her head on his shoulder, still careful not to do anything to hurt his cracked ribs. "See, you aren't hurting me at all," Carlos gave her a smile, and squeezed her hand, but couldn't help but give a tired yawn. Cassie also let out a small yawn, exhaustion taking over her body.

"Night," she murmured as she started to fall asleep, but already found Carlos snoring quietly. Soon her peaceful breathing joined his as they fell asleep.

Not everyone was sleeping as peacefully as Carlos and Cassie. Zhane was still following Karone, who was still mad about leaving Ecliptor behind. "Karone," Zhane called out as he saw her heading for the teleportation room. Karone ignored him, determined to head back for Ecliptor. Zhane jogged up to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. Not even thinking whom it was she grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto his back. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god Zhane," Karone gasped. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, helping him up.

"It's fine…" Zhane waved her apology away, stretching his back. "Karone…why were you heading for the teleportation room?" Karone's worried face instantly stiffened.

"I am not going there…" Karone lied, instantly backing off so he wouldn't be able to grab a hold of her.

"Karone…" Zhane started, clearly seeing through her lie, and tried to grab a hold of her hand, but she backed off more. "Where are you trying to go?"

"What do you mean trying?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Zhane just stared at her with pleading eyes, and after a moment, she sighed. "I was going back to Earth to look for Ecliptor," she said breaking down.

"You were just going to go by yourself?" Zhane questioned her.

"Yep," she said once again starting to walk off for the teleportation room. Zhane rolled his eyes and followed her.

"Karone…"

"Don't Karone me," she snapped. A part of her knew that she shouldn't be so snappy towards Zhane, and calm down and apologize. Zhane finally managed to grab a hold of her shoulders and turned her around. "Let go of me Zhane!" she shouted at him, fighting his grip on her shoulders.

"Calm down…" Zhane said gently, knowing she wasn't acting this mean on purpose. "That wasn't Ecliptor talking, that was Dark Spector,"

"You don't know that. Why are you doing this? It is not like we are going out or anything," she spat, but then instantly regretted it as she saw Zhane's face overshadow with a hurt look. He let go of her shoulders, and sighed clearly stung.

"I…well…" Zhane sighed not sure what to say to her, and started to walk away. Karone looked at his retreating form, and instantly ran back towards him.

"Zhane wait," she called out, and was surprised to see him stop. "I didn't mean what I said…I'm sorry," she said grabbing one of his hands. She couldn't believe she said that, he looked really hurt. Zhane looked at her, some of the hurt still in his eyes.

"I know that you want to save Ecliptor…"

"But that doesn't mean that I go and hurt someone I like," she said interrupting him. Zhane gave her a smile, and looked like he wasn't so stung anymore. "Forgive me?"

"Hmm…maybe," he said, his smile growing bigger. Karone planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"How about now?" she asked, starting to laugh. Zhane kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon they pulled away, out of breath.

"Yep," Zhane said laughing, as his forehead touched hers.

"Wow…I guess overreacting runs in the family huh?" Karone asked as she thought about Andros exploding at them earlier. Zhane let out a chuckle.

"I guess so," he said in a teasing voice.

"I owe Andros an apology," Karone sighed. Zhane looked at his wristwatch, and saw it was almost ten.

"Yeah, but I think it is getting a little late…" Karone pulled away a bit so she could look at his watch.

"I guess you are right…" she said, stifling a yawn. They headed for her room, and Zhane stopped when they reached her door.

He kissed her goodnight on the lips, and was about to walk away, but Karone stopped him, and gently lead him back. "I kinda…don't want to be alone," she said, and Zhane gave her a grin.

"Ok," he said and he walked in, pulled the covers back. He threw off his shoes, and she did the same. Karone crawled in, and Zhane followed suit. He pulled the covers of them, and wrapped an arm around her. She laid her head on his chest, and soon felt sleep overcome her.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley was captured again, once again in shackles. She stood up, but wasn't hit with a dizzy spell like she was last time. She felt an odd sense of déjà vu. She was here before, suddenly she saw Andros run in and saw him frantically looking for her. She knew this was just a memory, and she didn't want to relive Andros nearly getting killed by Psycho Yellow. It was like she was looking in spirit form. She had definitely been watching too much Charmed. "Ashley," Andros gasped and he lifted her up.

"Andros?" Ashley whispered.

"Ashley, it is me," he whispered back. Ashley knew he was going to be ok…but something seemed different.

"No, Andros you need to get out of here…it's a trap," Ashley murmured. "Get out of here! Go!" Something was definitely different. Psycho Yellow didn't act all smug; instead she sneaked up on him, sword in hand. "Andros!" she tried calling out, but she knew that Andros couldn't hear her. Andros gasped in pain as the sword went through him. "Andros!" Ashley screamed and suddenly she gasped finally shaking herself out of the dream. She felt strong arms wrap around her shaking body.

"Ash what's wrong?" Andros asked her, his face covered in worry. She didn't answer; she was still recovering from the shock of the nightmare. Tears were spilling from her eyes, and Andros desperately wanted to help her. He cupped her chin with his hand, turning her face towards his.

"Andros?" she asked, finally seeing he was there holding her. Instead of saying anything, she just buried her head into his shoulder.

"Ashley…. what's wrong?" he asked rubbing her back in calming circles. She sniffled, but still didn't say anything. Ashley finally pulled away, and started to wipe at her eyes. Andros gently started to wipe more of the tears away, and she sighed.

"It's nothing…" Ashley whispered.

"Ashley…please just tell me what is wrong," Andros pleaded with her.

"It was just a nightmare,"

"Looks like it was more than that," Andros gently said. He knew that she would just keep whatever she was hiding until it exploded out of her.

"I was back in the Dark Fortress, and when you came in to save me…." Ashley trailed off. "And instead of you saving me…Psycho Yellow she…."

"What happens?"

"She stabs you while you are trying to save me," Ashley whispered, finally letting it out. Ashley felt tears stinging at her eyes again, but was instantly cut off as Andros tightened his grip on her, bringing her close to him. "I don't want to lose you…" she murmured.

"I am right here," Andros whispered to her, kissing her on the lips softly. "Nothing is going to happen to us,"

"I love you Andros," she murmured.

"I love you too," he kissed her again. She soon started to fall asleep again, Andros still holding onto her.

"Andros?"

"Hm?" he yawned as sleep started to overcome him as well.

"Thanks…" she whispered as she laid her head onto his chest. Andros smoothed the hair from her face, and gave her a smile, soon falling asleep with her.

Andros woke up and saw Ashley still sleeping peacefully. Andros was glad that she was sleeping peacefully and not having any more nightmares. He hoped that she was doing ok now; just a couple hours ago she was in hysterics. Andros felt bad that she cried that much, and he wanted to make it up to her. He smoothed her hair out, once again showing her face, and gently kissed her on the forehead. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gave Andros a weak smile. "Hey…"

"Morning," he whispered back, and brought her closer to him. She still looked a little shook up from a couple hours before. "You doing ok?" he questioned softly. She stayed silent and just squeezed his arm. She nodded her head, but continued to stay silent.

"Sorry about last night," Ashley whispered.

"There is nothing to apologize for," Andros gently said, still hugging her. Ashley continued to let Andros comfort her, still not wanting to talk. "Ash, you sure you are ok?"

"Honestly…still a little freaked out," Ashley sadly said.

"You want to talk about it?" Andros asked, rubbing her arm.

"Can it hold off for a bit? Can you just hold me for awhile?" she asked biting her lip. Andros nodded and continued to hold her. Andros was worried about Ashley; normally she would love to talk, but he honored her wishes and continued to hug her. He couldn't help, but feel responsible that she had that nightmare. "Andros?"

"Yeah?" he asked turning her so he could see her face.

After a moment, Ashley answered, "Andros…I'm sorry that the nightmare was about you…."

"Ash you couldn't help it…" Andros wiped at her face where tears were starting to come down. "Don't cry," he whispered, and gently kissed her on the lips. "You're ok," Ashley wanted nothing more than just to stay in bed, with Andros holding her, but she knew that she had to come out of bed eventually.

"Thanks Andros…" she started to wipe at her eyes again. "I love you…"

"I love you," Andros whispered. After another moment, she started to pull away.

"Want to go some breakfast?" she asked him, once again smiling. Andros smiled and offered his arm, to help her out of his bed. They headed for the Mess Hall, ready to grab something to eat, but stopped when they passed the infirmary, and saw Cassie sleeping peacefully next to Carlos. Ashley just imagined Andros sleeping peacefully next to her just a couple days…she was hurt, just like Carlos. Andros looked at her, and he noticed she was just staring off into space.

"Ashley…" Andros asked gently, shaking her out of it.

"Sorry, uh…lets go," she said weirdly. Andros gave her a questioning look, but chose to ignore it. As they left, Carlos started to wake up, and saw Cassie next to him still. He was about to wrap an arm around her to bring her close, but instantly, pain shot up his ribs and onto his arms, letting out a groan of pain, waking Cassie up.

"Carlos…" Cassie said sleepily, looking at him, and then she remembered his cracked ribs. "Oh my god Carlos…I knew I would get you hurt," she said once again guilty, trying to get up.

"No…that was my own stupidity," Carlos said, staying her on the bed. "Come on Cassie, don't go," he pleaded. Cassie saw past her guilt, and gave Carlos a smile and lay back down.

"It's not hurting too much anymore is it?" Cassie asked after a moment.

"Nah," he said giving Cassie a smile, "not too much anyway, with me all on medication, then with you here, yeah…it is much better than being alone while healing," Cassie laid her head on his shoulder, and sighed happily.

"Carlos…" she said after a couple minutes.

"What is it Cass?" thinking something was wrong.

"I was just going to ask if you were hungry…" Cassie supplied after hearing the worried tone in Carlos's voice.

"Oh," he said, chuckling after a moment. "Yeah, food sounds good right now," he said giving Cassie a grin.

"Ok, I will go grab us something to eat," she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips and gently hopped off the bed. Carlos sat up, and was starting to slowly get up, but Cassie steadied him. "Carlos, maybe you should just rest here…I will be back really quick you will see…" she said worrying about him getting hurt.

"Cassie, I have cracked ribs before, and I know how to maneuver around," he said gently. "Besides, I don't want to stay in this place alone, any longer than I have to," and got onto his feet. He walked over to Cassie, still a little unsteady, but otherwise didn't really need much help. Cassie grabbed his hand, and they slowly headed for the Mess Hall as well.

Karone woke up, still in Zhane's arms. She was glad he was there, just holding her. She never had the comfort of anything normal growing up in the Dark Fortress. Just Karone, all alone…thinking that the Red Ranger had killed her mother, father, and her older brother…until Andros himself had come onto the realization that Karone was his younger sister from Karone's locket.

She then thought about first meeting Zhane…first time someone was ever so nice to her. Then their almost date…but it had been ruined when a monster attacked, causing Zhane to be late, and while being Astronema she exploded at Zhane, and literally attacked him. Reminding her of that, she is going to have to make that up to Zhane… "What are you thinking about?" Zhane's voice interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up to see Zhane looking down at her.

"Just…what kind of life I am leaving behind me…" Karone answered after a moment, "and what kind of life I have now…" she added after seeing Zhane's eyes cloud with sympathy. Zhane smiled, and squeezed Karone closer to him.

"Still having some difficulty adjusting?" he asked her after a moment.

"Yeah…" she whispered. It was weird not being surrounded by the noises of the Quantrons…Ecliptor showing up unexpectedly to check on her. "Just getting used to not being surrounded by Quantrons…or Ecliptor, before he went and got himself changed by Dark Spector, checking in on me…" she trailed off. "But I am glad for where I am now though…seeing my brother, having new friends…and finally being here with you," she said the last part shyly.

"I am glad that you are here too," Zhane whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Other than that, you are doing ok?" he asked after a moment, when she seemed reluctant to talk about anything.

"Um, Yeah," she said reluctantly. She didn't want to just keep blabbing on about her own problems. That wouldn't be fair to Zhane if she just babbled about Ecliptor being held against his will. Karone once again fell silent, and Zhane knew something was bugging her still. He brushed the hair out of her eyes with his hand trying to get a good look of her face, but she turned away. Just as Zhane was about to ask her what was wrong, she untangled herself from his arms and headed for the bathroom. Zhane threw off the blankets, and was about to knock on the door, but he figured she just needed to go…or wanted to take a quick shower. Zhane decided just decided to wait for her to hop out and see what was wrong with her.

Karone turned on the shower, but didn't go in. She just needed the time to think alone, and not get encouraged to talk about something that may get Zhane angry with her. She sighed, might as well hop in while she was at it. She shed her clothes off, and went into the comfortable spray. As soon as she was done washing herself, she threw on a pair of slippers, and a bathrobe. Karone tried to remember how to work the little drying system that would dry her hair off like Ashley taught her how to do, but couldn't seem to remember completely since her memories of when she was last here on the ship, were fuzzy. Karone sighed and turned to the bathroom closet, were her old Astronema outfit was.

Karone didn't know if it was normal to feel this way…she was much happier here, and actually could speak her mind whenever she was. She felt the leather in her hands…and suddenly her old communicator started to buzz. She instantly picked it up, but hesitated. She knew that this could be just another trap to lure her back to the Dark Fortress. She was about to put it away, but she accidentally turned it on, establishing a connection to whomever was calling her. "Princess," Ecliptor's voice came in instantly. She was in numb shock…he sounded like his old self. She didn't answer…and was just about to disconnect, but his voice came back, "Help me…" his voice was weak, and Karone couldn't help but respond in a low voice.

"Ecliptor…what's wrong?" she asked, nervousness filling into her voice. Karone knew that Zhane was probably still in her room, so she turned on the sink to drown out her voice.

"I cannot keep up this up much longer for Dark Specter…I need an out," he whispered silently. Karone wasn't sure if she should believe him or not, especially if Andros found out. Then again…she owed something to Ecliptor, he had taken care of her when she was a child, but in contrast to that Ecliptor had turned her back to Astronema.

Despite that, she was going to give him the benefit of the doubt, and try to help him out. Karone still wanted to help him. "Where are you? I am sure I can convince the other rangers to help me come get you…" she started.

"No…it has to be you, and you alone," he said instantly.

"Why?" Karone asked after a moment, grimacing at his sudden attitude change. "It would be smarter if I came with someone no?" Ecliptor was silent for a moment, before giving an answer.

"I don't want to draw much more attention to myself than I already have," Ecliptor sighed, and Karone swore she could have heard some disparity in his voice.

"Fine, where are you?" she broke down finally.

"Angel Grove Park…" Ecliptor said after a moment. Before Karone could answer, she heard a knock on her bathroom door.

"Karone are you ok in there?" Zhane asked behind the locked door. Karone finally did notice that she was taking a long time, and she turned off the sink before it started to overflow.

"Yeah…just drying my hair," Karone lied. She whispered into the communicator, "I'll be there as soon as I can," and disconnected it, and tossed it back on the closet, and walked out to grab some clothes. She flashed Zhane a quick smile and started to grab some clothes, when she felt Zhane's hand on her shoulder. "Hey Zhane…" Karone started, thinking of something he could do so she could sprint as fast as she could for the teleportation room.

"Yeah?" he asked, still wondering if she was ok. Karone turned away to bite her lip as she formed her lame fib.

"Could you go grab me something to eat? I am not feeling too well," she said truthfully, even though she was lying. Zhane looked a little worried and started to feel her head. "Um…. what are you doing?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Checking for a temperature…" he said as if it was obvious. Karone raised an eyebrow, she had never heard of that before. "Oh right," he said after a moment. "I guess I will let you change, and I will go get you some breakfast," he said giving her a quick kiss before getting his shoes on and heading out of her room. Karone instantly felt bad that she lied to Zhane, but she knew it had to be done. She quickly threw some clothes on, and pulled on some shoes. She took one last in the mirror, knowing she didn't look too good, but hopefully she will be in and out of the park before anyone noticed.

She quietly went out the door, and headed for the teleportation room, going the long way around so she didn't pass the mess hall. Karone finally reached the teleportation room, and teleported back down to Earth, forgetting to tell DECA to keep her mouth shut on where she was. She found Ecliptor in the more woodsy part of the park. He still had all those machine parts covering his face, but at least he wasn't coming at her like he was the last time she saw him as herself. "Ecliptor…" Karone said softly. He started to walk towards her, but started to stumble. She jogged and caught him. "Oh my god what happened?" she asked as he saw he was wounded.

"Darconda…" he started but then a hand went up to his head, "Princess get out of here now!" he shouted suddenly.

"Wh-What?" she asked.

"It is a trap, get out of here!" he pushed Karone away, and she knew that he was fighting Dark Specter's control.

"Ecliptor come with me Alpha can fix you up…" she said, trying to grab his arm once again.

"No…get out of here before I lose control," he snapped weakly. Karone felt tears stinging at her eyes…him telling her to leave him behind a fourth time. "Princess go…" he said gently.

"Well it seems like Ecliptor needs some new parts," Darkconda's voice appeared out of nowhere. Karone turned around and saw her kidnapper.

"Karone, run!" Ecliptor finally pushed her out of the way, sword drawn to fight Darkconda. Karone started to get out her morpher, and in an instant, Ecliptor was thrown backwards, and Darkconda was on her.

"Get off of me!" she shouted, managing to elbow him in the gut, and throwing him off of her. "I am not the little girl you kidnapped," she snapped at him. Suddenly she felt a pair of cold hands put her in an arm lock. "Ecliptor, let go of me!" she cried out, as she felt him tighten his grip on Karone's arms. She struggled in his grip, but couldn't get him to break it. Karone knew she shouldn't have fallen for an obvious trick, and felt bad that she never apologized to Andros for being so mean to him for him obviously protecting her, and also to Zhane for lying to him.

Megaship 

Zhane walked into the Mess Hall and saw that everyone else was already up, and gave them a smile. He grabbed a plate for Karone and started to pile some food on it. He probably should have thought to ask about what she wanted to eat, so he just grabbed a little of each Earth breakfast food that he liked. As Zhane piled up the food, Andros couldn't help, but think about how Karone was doing. Ashley gave Andros an understanding smile, "Go ahead and ask him how she is doing," she said giving him a nod. Andros pecked Ashley on the cheek and walked over to Zhane.

"Hey," he said, and Zhane turned around.

"Hey Andros, what's up?" he asked.

"Um…how is Karone doing?" Andros asked after a moment.

"She wasn't feeling too well this morning…so I decided to bring breakfast in bed for her…" he said after a moment. "I don't think she is that mad at you Andros…I got the feeling she was mad at herself about Ecliptor being changed like he was,"

"Yeah…I wish she would just talk to me…"

"Well I finally did calm her down last night it was ten, and she was tired," Zhane explained. "She really does want to apologize," Zhane hoped that it would comfort his friend, and it looked like it did. "Why don't you come with me? I bet Karone would like to see her older brother when she isn't feeling too well," Zhane offered. Andros nodded his head, and grabbed a mug to get some tea for Karone. Andros heated up some tea and they headed for her room.

Since Zhane had his hands full, Andros knocked on her door, and he put the input code to open the door. "Karone?" Andros said softly as they entered the room. Zhane looked perplexed as he turned on the lights, not seeing Karone in her room.

"Maybe she is in the bathroom," Zhane said, putting the plate down on the end table. He saw the bathroom door was open, and she wasn't in there either. "She isn't in there Andros…" Zhane said. Andros put on a worried face and addressed DECA. "DECA, where is Karone?"

"Karone is currently at Angel Grove Park…" DECA started.

"Why is she there?" Andros's voice instantly darkened.

"Ecliptor contacted her…" Andros was instantly out of Karone's room and towards the teleportation room.

"Andros wait up," Zhane called after him, instantly following him. Andros waited a moment, but was instantly down the chute. Zhane rolled his eyes, and headed down to Earth. They were instantly morphed into Power Rangers, and saw Karone being attacked by Ecliptor and Darkconda. Andros was instantly on Darkconda fighting him off. Zhane landed a punch on Ecliptor's face, and wrenched his grip on her arms, finally freeing Karone. Ecliptor tried to slash Zhane, but Karone kicked the sword out of his hands.

"Let's Rocket," Karone muttered, and she instantly morphed and got into the battle, but still tried to get the real Ecliptor to come out. "Ecliptor stop," she pleaded, dodging a fist flying at her face.

Andros was still trying to hold off Darkconda by himself, but was he was slowly getting the upper hand. Zhane started to notice and went to help his friend, but stopped when Ecliptor knocked Karone down, he was instantly pummeling him. Karone got back up and saw Darkconda throw Andros to the side, and then attempted to kick him in the ribs, but Karone finally came to her senses, and launched herself onto his shoulders. Karone knew that she couldn't save Ecliptor right now…

Zhane knocked Ecliptor back, and him and Andros managed to push Darkconda away from Karone, and Andros teleported them back to the Megaship. They were unmorphed, and Karone could tell Andros was mad, and it was because of her own stupidity. "Andros…" she said tentatively, hoping he wasn't way too mad.


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah…had to change the rating to M for this chapter…hehehe…

Karone definitely knew that Andros was pissed if he wasn't even going to chew her out for going to try and save Ecliptor. Zhane didn't know how to react between his best friend and sister…if he tried to comfort Karone, most likely Andros would explode even more, and if Zhane sided with Andros…then Karone would be mad at him. Still, he knew he should step in before Andros started to really show his true fury and say something stupid to his little sister. Zhane had to admit to himself he was hurt that Karone couldn't have told him the truth, but nonetheless he wrapped a comforting a hand around one of her own.

Andros sighed angrily…he couldn't believe Karone would just go by herself, especially for someone like Ecliptor. He barely registered that Karone called out his name. Tears of anger started to brim his eyes, and there was no way he was going to show Karone how upset he was with her. "Why…how…" he started but couldn't even form a normal sentence.

"Andros…" Karone tried again, after giving Zhane a grateful look and pulled away. She took a step forward, but when Andros turned around she backed off.

"Karone…" he said, emotion filling his voice, "how could you just run off like that? What the hell were you thinking?" his voice starting to rise a little bit. Karone's sadness, and guilt was instantly replaced with some of her own anger. "Ecliptor is evil Karone," right after that, all rational thoughts went out the window.

"He is not evil!" Karone shouted back, physically pushing him with her hands. "At least when he got angry with me, he didn't make me feel like something on the bottom of your shoe!" her voice raised an octave each word she said.

"You are so naïve!" Andros shouted back.

"Well I'm sorry that I pissed off the all powerful Andros. You aren't happy unless I am under your thumb Andros!"

"Guys," Zhane tried to step in before any more nasty words were exchanged, but he was instantly shushed.

"Stay out of it Zhane," Andros shot at his best friend. "It is none of your business," he said venom seeping into his voice. By now everyone on the ship had heard the siblings shout at each other, and were walking towards them. Ashley was the first one there, and saw Andros. His face mirrored when he first met them, angry disappointment.

"Andros, calm down will you?" Zhane asked calmly, knowing how his friend could be when he was this angry. Rationally talking with him when he was this moody was like a death sentence. The only person who could talk to him without exploding like he is would be Ashley.

"Guys…what's going on?" Ashley asked tentatively as she approached the seething siblings. Andros's face went slack when he heard Ashley's voice, and he slowly turned around to face his girlfriend, not sure what to say. By the guilty look on Andros's face, it had something to do with him. "Andros…what's going on?" she asked walking over towards him.

"Um…" Andros started, losing his cool around his girlfriend. Karone blushed, embarrassed that the whole team was here. Andros hated when he started to lose his control of talking when he was around Ashley, especially in front of the team. Since Andros was having a hard time talking, Zhane stepped in.

"Ecliptor contacted Karone…" Zhane started giving Karone's shoulder a squeeze before continuing, "and when…"

"I thought he was fighting control of Dark Specter…and so I went to the park where he was…"

"And him and Darkconda ganged up on you," Andros said stiffly.

"Not before Ecliptor did actually break through and warn me Andros," she shot back, "but Dark Specter took control of him again…" she sighed sadly. Andros's face softened a little bit, but he looked angry still. Tears started to form in Karone's eyes and she started for her room.

"Karone…" Zhane said softly, but she didn't hear him as she went into her room. "Great job Andros, you really know how to hurt the people that care for you don't you?" he snapped as he headed to go and try and comfort Karone. TJ, Cassie, and Carlos stayed silent as Zhane headed for Karone's room, and Andros's face turned in a mix of emotions. Guilt flooded onto his face, and he started to head for Karone's room as well, but Ashley put a hand on his shoulder stopping him from going any farther.

"Andros…" Ashley sighed, turning him around. "Talking to her right now…after those things you said to her…not such a good idea…" Ashley gently told him, not wanting him to yell anymore.

"But…"

"You will apologize eventually, but as I said she clearly isn't ready to talk yet, and neither are you…" Ashley turned around, noticing everyone was still watching and turned back to Andros, "Come on lets talk somewhere where no one is around," and she dragged him towards her room. They reached her room and Ashley had Andros sit down on her bed. "Andros…I don't understand why you got so mad at her. I know she told you that if she had a chance she would go and try to save Ecliptor…"

"Why didn't she tell anyone that he had contacted her? Why couldn't she have told me or Zhane, or one of you guys…"

"From what I have heard Andros, I can see why she wouldn't talk to you," Ashley sighed. "Andros you have a tiny right to a little angry, but you totally overreacted,"

"I know I did," he sighed, rubbing his temples. "I thought I got over being this way…. I really didn't mean to say those things…" tears of frustration started to sting at his eyes. Ashley's face softened, and she wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I know Andros, and deep inside Karone knows that, but right now the best thing to do is to let her come to you…" Ashley told him. Andros turned to Ashley, and put a soft hand on her cheek.

"I don't know where I would be without you Ash…" Andros said glad Ashley was there with him. Andros put an arm, around her waist and his hand stayed on her cheek, pulling her in for a gentle kiss. Ashley kissed him back, finally glad that they were alone, no interruptions like last time. Ashley wrapped her other arm around his neck, deepening the kiss. Andros gently pulled Ashley into his lap, and felt her hands winding through his hair.

As soon as Ashley felt his tongue go into her mouth she pulled away. Instantly guilt washed over Andros's face. "I'm sorry," he instantly apologized. He knew he was going too fast but he didn't stop.

"Don't be sorry," Ashley amended smiling. "Where were we?" she asked, smiling seductively. Andros grinned and once again put his lips over hers.

Zhane stood outside Karone's bedroom door, trying to form in his mind what to say to her. He heard her sobbing on the other side, and he instantly put the code to open her door, and he walked in, and found her on her bed, crying into a pillow, trying to muffle her sobs so no one would hear them. "Karone," Zhane whispered, and she lifted her head up to find Zhane walking into her room. He walked over to her bedside, and lay down next to her. She turned around in the bed so she could see his face.

"Zhane," she whispered sadly, and he wrapped his arms around her shaking form, and Karone put her head into his shoulder.

"Just let it out," he whispered into her hair, and started to rub her back in calming circles.

"Why are you being so kind to me after I lied to you?" she managed to get out through tears. Karone just had to ask him that, she couldn't understand why he was giving her the comfort she wanted and needed. Zhane stayed silent for a moment, before answering.

"I was…kind of hurt that you couldn't tell me the truth…" Zhane started.

"I'm sorry Zhane," she choked out through the tears, but Zhane silenced her by placing a soft kiss on her quivering lips.

"It's ok…I know why you did it and I understand. I am not mad at you…" Zhane gently wiped the tears streaming down her face with his hand.

"Thank you," she managed to get out a small smile through the tears. Karone snuggled into Zhane, and he pulled her in close to him. "Why does it have to be so hard to talk to him?" she asked finally managing to stop the flow of tears.

"I know this doesn't justify his behavior…but ever since you got kidnapped he has always been closed off from people, never letting anyone in, not even your parents. He always blamed himself for you getting kidnapped. He finally trusted me enough to tell me all this…and I ended up getting frozen protecting him. Andros feels extremely guilty for what he did…" Zhane finished up. Karone looked at Zhane as he told her this; glad he was being honest with her.

"Zhane…" she whispered.

"Yeah?" Instead of an answering with words, she gently put her lips on top of his. Zhane was surprised at first, but he started to kiss her back, slowly and gently. Soon they pulled away, and he gave her a small smile. "I love you…" the words came out of his mouth before he could even stop them. Zhane couldn't believe that he let out that strong of feelings to Karone. Karone looked at him, and didn't know what to say. She had strong feelings towards Zhane, so she decided to mirror his words, knowing she felt the same way about him.

"I love you too," she whispered, and Zhane gave her a big toothy grin.

"It is good to know you didn't inherit your brother's ability not to say what you're feeling," Zhane joked, and Karone playfully smacked his arm, a smile on her face. Her smile faded as she thought about her brother.

"I don't know how I am going to be able to talk with him again Zhane…" she whispered.

"It will get better," Zhane told her, rubbing her arms.

"Thanks for being here with me Zhane," Karone whispered.

"Anytime," Zhane said kissing her sweetly on the lips. "Anything for you," Zhane held her for a little while longer, until Karone finally calmed down enough to stop the sniffles. Slowly she pulled away from the hug and sat up. Zhane also sat up next to her, once again wrapping an arm around her. "Are you sure you are ready to talk with him?" Zhane questioned softly.

Karone thought to herself for a moment, hoping she would be able to talk with Andros. "We can't stay away from each other forever…. especially if the Psychos decide to strike…" she whispered. "Come with me?" she asked after a moment. Zhane nodded and they stood up. As they walked towards Andros's room, Karone become more nervous with each step.

"It'll be ok, don't worry," Zhane said smoothing the hair from her eyes. They finally reached Andros's room, and Karone sighed worriedly and knocked on his door, and there was no answer. Cassie came walking by seeing Karone and Zhane by the door.

"Hey guys if you are looking for Andros, he is with Ashley in her room…." She said reluctantly.

"I kind of wanted to try and talk with Andros…" Karone sighed.

"Are you doing ok?" Cassie asked after a moment, seeing Karone's bloodshot eyes.

"Yeah…Zhane helped me calm down," Zhane wrapped his arm around Karone bringing her close once again. "So, um how is Carlos doing?" she asked after a moment.

"His ribs are getting better…" she said happily. They heard a crash coming from the other room, and instantly Cassie sprinted Carlos's room where the crash was, giving Karone and Zhane the opportunity to head for Andros's room.

"Carlos!" Cassie gasped as he was attempting to get himself off the floor. "What happened?" she asked, trying to help him up, but he waved her away.

"I can get up myself," he said stubbornly, wincing in pain as he moved around. "I was trying to reach for something, and I fell," he sighed, still having trouble getting up.

"Carlos…" Cassie sighed, not liking seeing Carlos in pain and refusing help, "Can you please just let me help you?" she asked in a pleading tone, once again attempting to help him up again. Carlos let out a defeated sigh, and accepted her help. She gently helped him up and onto his bed. He looked a little aggravated that he needed help just to stand up. "I'm sorry," Cassie instantly whispered. "I know you don't like being babied…" she mumbled, sitting down next to him. Carlos's face softened as Cassie apologized for something so small. It shouldn't have bothered him that much.

"Cass…" he whispered, and she turned to him. Carlos put a small kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry…I don't mean to snap at you. Forgive me?" he asked, grabbing her hand. She gave him a smile.

"Of course," she told him laying her head on his shoulder. "So what were you reaching for?" she asked him after a moment. Carlos stayed silent for a moment…he was reaching for a present he had bought for Cassie. He had wanted to surprise her when she came back in, but had toppled over.

"Well…I got something for you…. but I fell trying to reach it," he quickly explained. Cassie looked to where he was motioning towards, and saw a wrapped gift. She smiled and grabbed it.

She unwrapped the small box, and saw it was a small necklace, with a black and pink stones intertwined together. She was touched it was a beautiful necklace. "Wow…Carlos it is beautiful…" she took it out of the box. She sat back so Carlos could loop the necklace around her neck without hurting his ribs. Cassie moved her hair around, and Carlos looped the necklace around her neck, and she let her hair go. She turned around and Carlos smiled.

"It looks good on you," he said grinning. Cassie put a quick kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," she said toying with her necklace. "I love you," she whispered to him, moving closer to him.

"I love you too," he kissed her on her forehead. "So who were you talking to out there?"

"Karone and Zhane. They were looking for Andros…" she said laying down on his bed, dragging him down to a laying position. "You really need to rest…or it will take longer for you to heal," she said, when he gave her a pout.

"I know," he sighed. "Sorry that I have been so crabby with my ribs like this,"

"Carlos…. it's fine, don't worry about it," she whispered laying her head on his shoulder.

"It's not fine…I shouldn't be so snappy," he said guilt creeping into his voice. Cassie lifted her head from his shoulder, and planted a kiss on his lips once again.

"Do I have to get TJ in here to mediate? You don't have to feel guilty about it," she said once again, lying back down.

"Cass?"

"Yeah?" she asked looking at his face.

"Love you," he mumbled, giving her a kiss, and suddenly he felt very tired.

"Love you too," she whispered, cuddling into him gently, as sleep took over Carlos. Cassie wondered what Karone wanted to talk to Andros about as sleep gently took her away.

Andros broke the kiss, looking at Ashley. Her cheeks were flushed and she flashed him a smile. Andros blushed as she looked at him.

"I love you, Ashley," he breathed in her ear, his hand slipping into her hair. He let his lips start to caress their way down her neck.

Ashley let out a sigh as she felt his lips on her neck. He was rarely this open with her. She could feel how much he was enjoying the experience. He found the soft part on her shoulder, and started to layer soft, wet kisses, causing her to let out a groan of pleasure.

"Don't stop," she managed to get out without moaning too much.

Abruptly Andros pushed her down on the bed, his body pressing against hers. Ashley let out a surprised gasp at the sudden change of position, but gave him an encouraging smile to keep going. Andros once again started to attack the same spot, causing her to moan again. Ashley tugged at the rest of his hair that was tied up letting it down. Andros felt Ashley's hands roam his body, and slowly felt her hands tugging at his coat, and he shrugged it off. His lips trailed from her neck and he kissed her back on the lips.

"I want you…" he whispered, barely audible to his own ears. Andros hoped that he wasn't going too fast for Ashley, and started to back off a little bit, trying to calm himself down just in case Ashley wasn't ready.

Ashley surprised Andros by lifting up his tucked in shirt and lifting it off his body, "You just going to sit there or are you-…" she started, but was cut off by Andros pressing his lips on top of hers.

Andros continued to press his lips against Ashley's as he toyed with her top. He felt himself starting to get really excited. He'd never been intimate like this with anyone. It excited him. He finally managed to get her shirt off; the only thing between him and her supple breasts was the fabric of her bra. His lips left hers and traveled down to the valley between her breasts.

"Oh God...Andros..." Ashley rasped out. She felt a shiver of arousal rip through her at his touch.

Andros didn't respond to her gasp. He continued to kiss her soft skin. He could feel himself starting to grow harder. He lifted his lips and slid up her body, making it very evident how turned on he was. She quivered beneath his weight.

"I want you. I want to take your innocence. I want..." he whispered but she cut him off.

"Take me. I can't stand not feeling you touching me. I want to be yours," she moaned, reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra.

Andros couldn't keep himself from grinning as he looked at her exposed chest. He licked his lips and bent down, capturing one nipple between his lips. Ashley moaned with pleasure as she reached down, trying to remove his pants. As her fingers brushed against his hardening groin, Andros groaned.

"Don't stop," Ashley rasped as she finally managed to undo his pants.

Andros let his hands undo the button on Ashley's pants as well until they both lay there in their underwear. Ashley was shivering slightly form not having any clothes.

"What are you waiting for, silly?" she asked playfully.

Andros didn't answer. Instead he sat up, pulling her with him. Once he was happy with the position she was in, he leaned over her, kissing her neck as he ground his erection against her body.

Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him pushing against her. She could tell he wanted her. He began moving in circles, only exciting her more.

"You're...such a tease," she breathed, throwing her head back as he continued to grind against her. Andros smirked, as he continued to move up on her body. Unknown to Andros and Ashley, Karone and Zhane were approaching their door. Being nervous Karone just opened the door.

"Oh my god!" Karone gasped, covering her eyes, and instantly going back outside, but Zhane burst in.

Karone walked out, but Zhane stood there, his trademark smirk plastered on his face. "About time," he snickered.

"Zhane get out of here!" Ashley snapped blushing, as Andros covered her up with his body. Andros, shot his free hand out sending Zhane out of the room telekinetically and slamming the door shut.

Zhane's voice came from behind the door, "Hey…don't mind us…finish up…" he said snickering.

"God Fuck you Zhane!" Andros shouted back, blushing in embarrassment, and Ashley put a calming hand on his shoulder.

Karone stood outside shocked at what she saw, and didn't notice Zhane being a smart ass. Zhane did notice that Karone was in shock, and had to get one more sarcastic comment out. "Great job, your sister is scarred for life," he snickered, and Karone finally snapped out of it. Before Andros could make one more angry comment, Karone stepped in.

"Zhane…lets just leave them alone…" Karone grabbed Zhane's hand and physically dragged him away from Ashley's door. Andros was still seething; he couldn't believe the things Zhane said, and was a little shocked that his sister came in and saw him like that. Ashley nearly let out a sigh, Andros had finally loosened up, and Karone and Zhane had to just barge in at that moment. Ashley involuntarily shivered, and Andros turned to her.

"I'm cold," she pouted, hoping Andros would think of a creative way to keep her warm. Andros looked at her strangely, and Ashley rolled her eyes. She sat up, put both of her hands on his face and put her lips on top of his. Andros started to kiss back, once again wrapping his arms around her waist. Ashley's hands started to wind her hands through his multi-tonal hair, pushing her body closer to his. Andros started to kiss down her collarbone, causing Ashley to groan in pleasure. Andros could barely stand the feeling in his groin, and Ashley could tell.

Ashley's hand slid down his toned body, and tugged down on his boxers. Andros groaned as her hand brushed against him. He gave her a smile, and instantly her panties were off. "Are you ready?" Andros asked, his body shaking with adrenaline. Ashley nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him closer.

"Take me…" she begged him, and he slowly filled her, and she let out a groan of pleasure. He pulled out and back in, being as gentle as he could with her. He was putting as much love as he could in his kisses.

"Oh god Andros," she moaned, clutching at his arms. His lips trailed from her neck, back up to her lips. Ashley started to move her hips in a circular motion, and Andros started to meet her thrust for thrust. Andros's hands traveled, up and down her body.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in her ear. He started push into her harder, and thrusts became quicker. Ashley groaned when his movements became quick and erratic. Ashley's lips trailed down his jaw line.

Andros closed his eyes as he moved as one with her. Her lips continued to leave little wet kisses along his jaw and made her way to his lips. He moved faster still until he felt himself erupt within her. His climax seemed to trigger hers and she let out a loud moan. Andros was pretty sure the entire ship could probably hear her but at the moment all he cared about was her.

"I love you," he rasped as he finally pulled out. He pulled her down on the bed with him. Ashley curled up against his chest as Andros pulled one of the stray sheets on top of them.

"I love you too…" she whispered.

"You sure you've never done this before?" she teased softly.

"I'm sure. You're my..." he began but she cut him off with her finger to his lips.

"Mine too," she giggled and wrapped her arms around him.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley woke up, Andros still enfolding her in a hug. She turned to him, a peaceful look on his face. She was glad that she was able to set Andros's mind at rest, and hopefully his anger too. Ashley hated seeing someone she loved in so much pain, and was glad that he looked more peaceful. As she laid there, she slowly started to feel worried about what her and Andros had done the previous night. They didn't even think about using protection…the slow creeping worry came to full blown out fear. What if she was pregnant? Unknown to her, Andros had woken up…and started to feel her panic. "Ashley," he started, and she nearly shot out of his arms. "Whoa…Ash…you ok?" he whispered, trying to comfort his clearly freaked out girlfriend. Ashley shook her head, to clear her mind and tried not to look at Andros…he could always tell if she was lying.

"I'm ok," Ashley lied lamely. Andros smoothed the hair from her face.

"Ash…" he said in a voice that said that he knew that she was lying.

"I'm fine," she repeated, not wanting to worry Andros about something that may not even be happening. Ashley had to find out, so she can stop worrying herself, and Andros. Andros knew that something was still bugging her, and he wished she could tell him what was bothering her, but if she didn't want to talk about it, he could wait for a little while.

"You can talk to me, you know that right?" Andros asked her, kissing her forehead gently. Ashley nodded and Andros continued to hold her. Ashley started to fidget a little in his grip, and Andros looked at her. "Are you sure you are ok?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah…I kind of want to go take a shower," she said numbly, and Andros loosened his grip around Ashley, and he could sense she wanted to be alone right now, but he didn't know why.

"Ash…did I do something wrong?" he asked, instantly feeling guilty.

"No…Andros…it is just a woman type problem," she said. It was a half-truth so Ashley didn't feel too bad about lying to him. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips, before heading over towards the bathroom. Andros stood up and gently grabbed her arm. She seemed a little squeamish around him. "I'll see you in the mess hall," Ashley said quickly, shrugging her arm from his grip, and closing the door, and locking it.

Andros felt a little stung that Ashley was being so distant all the sudden. He hoped that Ashley was doing ok…she had never acted like that before, especially around him. Andros sighed and pulled his clothes on, and gave one last look around Ashley's room before heading out and towards the Mess Hall. As he started to walk, he ran into TJ. "Um hey," TJ said sleepily.

"TJ," Andros acknowledged, before heading once again for the Mess Hall.

"Karone seemed pretty upset last night…" TJ said slowly, not wanting Andros to explode in anger again.

"Yeah…I know," Andros sighed, running a hand through his multi-tonal hair. TJ knew why, and Andros knew it.

"You do know that there are locks on the doors don't you?" he asked smirking. When he received an evil glare from Andros, his joking tone cooled down a bit. "Something wrong Andros?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's just…Ashley was really distant this morning…and I know something is bugging her, but she wasn't willing to talk…" Andros quickly explained. TJ found that really strange. Ashley never stopped talking; it was unnatural that she would be acting like that, especially talking with Andros, or about him.

"I'm sure she is fine Andros…" TJ said supportively. TJ thought about asking Ashley if she was ok, and try and set Andros's mind at rest.

"Yeah…" Andros sighed to himself. TJ walked the opposite direction, and headed back towards Ashley's room. He waited for a little while outside her door and nearly collided with her, when she stepped out unexpectedly.

"Whoa, sorry Teej," she quickly apologized. TJ could definitely tell that something was bothering Ashley.

"Ashley…" he started, and instantly her face darkened.

"Nothing is wrong TJ," she instantly said.

"Ash…I didn't even ask what is wrong with you, so something must be bothering you…" TJ said. Ashley stood uncomfortably in front of TJ. "Ash…Andros is worried about you, and believe me he was radiating guilt, thinking he did something to make you mad at him…. what is up with you?" he asked, concern touching his voice.

Ashley thought to herself…no one ever has to know of her fears yet. She doesn't know if she is late, so she had to come up with a lie. Maybe she could use her nightmare seeing Andros being killed in her dream again. "Well…its just that…" she sighed, forming her lie in her head. "You know when I got kidnapped by Astronema…"

"Yeah…"

"Well…I have been having nightmares recently…and instead of Andros saving me…he gets killed by Psycho Yellow," she said sniffling. TJ could tell that Ashley was somewhat fibbing why she was upset, but at the moment just let it be. Ashley felt tears going into her eyes, and TJ enveloped his stressed out friend in a hug. Karone walked in on them hugging, and saw Ashley crying.

"Ashley…are you ok?" she asked reluctantly, not sure how Ashley would react. Ashley jumped when Karone's voice came in.

"Um…"

"Sorry about last night…barging in…." she said quickly.

"It's ok…" Ashley said pulling away from TJ and she headed for the Mess Hall. Karone gave TJ a look.

"Is she really ok?" she asked, worried about her friend,

"I hope so," he replied. "So…you ok?"

"Um…yeah. I am pretty much over the shock now…" she sighed.

"Still pissed at Zhane?" he questioned.

"No…he was just playing around. He went a little too far cracking jokes at Andros…I still feel kinda bad about that still. Andros wasn't too sore about that was he?"

"Nah…him and Zhane probably have been buddies since they were in diapers. Don't worry about it too much," TJ advised as they headed for the Mess Hall. Karone smiled as she saw Zhane talking with Andros. They seemed like they were doing ok, and she awkwardly walked over to them, and sat next to Zhane. Zhane turned to her, giving her a cautious smile, not sure how Karone was going to react.

"Hey Karone…" he said weakly.

"Hey Zhane," she said giving him a grin, and gently took his hand. Zhane looked relieved that Karone wasn't angry with him anymore. Karone looked towards Andros, and saw he was bummed out about something. "You doing ok Andros?" she asked him reluctantly, fearing he was still pissed off with her. Andros didn't respond and Zhane's foot kicked Andros's shin, and he snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry Karone…what were you saying?" he asked flashing Karone with an apologetic look.

"I asked if you were doing ok…" Karone asked again, worried about Andros now too.

"It's nothing…" he lied, and Karone gave him a look that made him sigh and tell her. "Ashley was really distant this morning…" he sighed. Andros looked really depressed, "and I feel like she is depressed…and I can't help, but feel like it was because of something I did…" he breathed, running a hand through his hair. Karone felt bad for her brother. She had eavesdropped on TJ's and Ashley's conversation; maybe it would help Andros.

"Andros…I think Ashley was having a nightmare involving you in it…" Karone started to explain.

"Again?" he whispered to himself. "Did she talk to you?" he asked hopefully.

"Um…no," Karone admitted. "I walked in on an conversation Ashley was having with TJ. She looked really scared," Karone added after a moment. Andros sighed once again looking depressed. He got up and decided to go back to Ashley's room, to wait for her. Andros started for her room, but nearly crashed into her coming out of the mess hall.

"Um…hey Andros," she whispered, nervously playing with the necklace Andros had gotten her for her birthday. Andros gently wrapped his hand around Ashley's nervous hands and gave it a comforting squeeze. She could clearly see the worry in his eyes, the worry for her. Ashley wished she could just break down and tell him her fear of possibly being pregnant…. but it really isn't needed right now though. Ashley didn't know if she was late or not…so no need to worry him something that may not be happening right now…although she really wanted him just to hold her.

"Ashley…" he started, but she started to pull away. "Ashley…are you having that nightmare again?" he asked, just wanting Ashley to talk to him, especially since he knew she was terribly scared about something. Ashley just nodded her head, for lack of better words, and couldn't think of a better lie. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling her into a hug. Ashley felt terrible as she lied to Andros again. She pulled away, and put on a brave front giving him a grin.

"It's ok…I am doing better," she lied again. Andros could tell something was still wrong with her, but didn't want force Ashley away. Ashley leaned into Andros, and he wrapped an arm around her. Now she just had to keep up her lie for a while longer, until she could find out if she was pregnant or not. Andros still noticed that she still wasn't acting like herself, and pulled her in closer, trying to comfort her as much as he could. Ashley was grateful for the comfort he was giving her, but the guilt coming out of her lying was almost too much for Ashley to handle.

"Hey guys," Cassie's voice popped out of nowhere causing Ashley to jump out of Andros's arms. Cassie looked between Andros and Ashley, wondering what was going on.

"Um hey…Cassie," Ashley said nervously. Crap, she thought to herself as she saw Andros's eyes cloud with hurt confusion. She really needed to stop being so jumpy around Andros, it was hurting him, and it made Ashley feel worse about lying to him.

"Ashley are you ok?" Cassie asked worried about her friend.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine," she said, lying through her teeth. Nice going Hammond, got another friend worried about you now, she thought to herself.

"Ashley…"

"I'm fine Andros," she snapped. Cassie once again looked between them, and sighed. What was going on with those two? Andros looked worried about Ashley, as he should from what Cassie could tell. Ashley was hiding her fear of something really well, but Cassie knew better.

"Ok…Ashley come here for a second," Cassie said, dragging her away from Andros. "What is going on with you?" she asked Ashley.

"Nothing," Ashley lied once again.

"Ashley…I have known you almost since we have been in diapers, and believe me I know when you are freaking out about something. So spill,"

"There is nothing to 'spill' Cassie," Ashley snapped agitated. "Look, I am going back to my room, tell Andros I said sorry," and with that she stormed off. Cassie was in shock. Andros walked over to Cassie. "Sorry Andros," Cassie apologized. "She wouldn't talk to me either,"

"It's ok…" Andros sighed. "I am so worried about her," he said in a hurt voice.

"Yeah…something is definitely up," Cassie agreed. "She said she was going to her room, if you want to try and catch her,"

"Thanks," Andros said and went after Ashley. Andros walked to Ashley's room and knocked on the door lightly. "Ashley…can I come in?" he asked hearing Ashley's sobs. She didn't want to talk.

"I don't want to talk Andros," Ashley managed to gasp out.

"We don't have to talk…" Andros said, even though he desperately wanted to talk with her. Ashley relented, and just opened the door. Andros saw the tears streaming down Ashley's face, gently pulled her into a hug. She buried her head into her shoulder as sobs racked her body. "Ashley, I know you don't want to talk right now…but when you are ready I am here," he whispered, rubbing calming circles on her back. "It hurts me to see you so scared, and I can't help you," he continued. Ashley calmed down a little bit, and pulled away.

"You are helping," she whispered. Andros gently bent his neck down, and kissed her gently on the lips, giving her more than enough opportunity to pull away, but she didn't.

"I love you so much Ash," he whispered, gently pulling his lips away from hers.

"I love you too," she whispered, truly meaning it. Ashley was glad that Andros was comforting her, even though she wasn't really talking about anything. Andros gently wiped the tears from her face, and she leaned into him, feeling really tired. Andros gently lifted her up and laid her on her bed, seeing how tired she was. Andros laid down next to her and she snuggled into him.

A couple days later, Ashley was still not really talking with anyone, but wasn't jumpy around Andros anymore, and wasn't being snappy with anyone, but was still as nervous as ever. She still didn't have her period, and after class she went down to the Drug Store and bought a pregnancy test. She was in her bathroom at the Mega Ship and was just staring at the box, a part of her not wanting to know if she was pregnant or not, but she knew that she had to do this.

Ashley slowly opened up the box and read the instructions, and followed them. She awaited the results. "Why are you taking so long?" she whispered sharply to the stick. Finally the results came and it was a pink stripe. She couldn't remember what that meant. "Oh what the hell did I do with that damn box?" she nearly shouted.

Outside her room door, Cassie was walking by and heard Ashley shout something and she went inside to find Ashley tearing up her room looking for something. Cassie saw a pregnancy test on the floor and she picked it up. "Ashley…" she started, and instantly Ashley took it away and read what the pink stripe meant. She dropped the box and the test, a horrified look on her face. Instead of asking her if she was pregnant, Cassie picked up the box and the test, and she looked towards Ashley.

"I'm…." she started and put a hand on her stomach… "pregnant…" she whispered. Cassie went to her friend's side and enveloped her into a hug.

"Ashley calm down," Cassie said calmly, not wanting her to freak out.

"You are telling me to calm down? The Psychos are still around and you are going to be down one ranger…" Ashley gasped, starting to hyperventilate.

"Do you want me to go get Andros?" Cassie asked totally worried now.

"No!" Ashley said instantly.

"Ash...he has a right to know that he impregnated you," Cassie sighed.

"No…he doesn't need to know yet…"

"You are not going to be going to any battles Ashley…" Cassie reprimanded. Ashley looked terrified.

"Don't tell anyone Cassie, not even Carlos," Ashley pleaded.

"But-,"

"Please Cass…"

Cassie sighed, but nodded, "I won't tell anyone…but you need to talk to Andros…and soon. He is so worried about you," Cassie said.

"It will only worry him more if I tell him…that I am having his kid," Ashley said, not really believing what she was saying.

"Ashley, you need to stop pushing him away, he is trying to help you," Cassie said rubbing Ashley's shoulder.

"I will tell him…. eventually," Ashley sighed running a shaky hand through her hair.

"Why don't I believe you?" Cassie inquired.

"I will tell him Cass…just not sure when," What am I going to do, Ashley thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

A couple months later 

Ashley sighed as she walked around the mess she made in room. Clothes were stridden about the room. "Stupid clothes," she cursed under her breath. It was becoming harder and harder to hide her growing stomach. Ashley had been dodging telling Andros the truth all this time, and was becoming even more nervous around Andros. She finally found a dress that covered her protruding small belly, and sighed. She started to pick up random articles of clothing, and suddenly a pain her stomach, and she sprinted into the bathroom. "Come on, stop making Mommy throw up," she whispered to her belly. Finally the waves of morning sickness of nausea went away.

Ashley groaned and brushed her teeth again for the second time the past two hours. She knew that Cassie was going to start riding her to tell Andros about the pregnancy and Ashley sighed. Ashley had tried so many times to tell Andros the truth, but she always choked up and couldn't tell him. Ashley heard a knock on her door and she turned and opened the door a crack. "Hey Cassie," she said in a careful voice, expecting another argument to explode between them. Ashley opened up the door and Cassie helped pick up what was left of Ashley's clothing.

"So…" she said to Ashley, trying to think of a way to talk with her best friend without them fighting again.

"How are you and Carlos doing?" Ashley asked, momentarily avoiding the topic of discussion that was going to pop up eventually.

"Um fine…" Cassie said, twirling a piece of long black hair covering her face. "Ash…"

"Not right now Cassie," Ashley snapped heading towards the bathroom again. "No I haven't told him yet. Last time I tried I got so nervous I nearly collapsed," Ashley sighed.

"I know it is hard for you to say that you are pregnant…"

"I am terrified Cassie. What if he turns away from me?" Ashley asked in a worried, scared voice.

"Ashley, Andros would never do that to you, and you know that. He loves you," Cassie said putting a comforting hand on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley started to rub at her eyes again wanting the tears to go away.

"Damn it now my makeup is all screwed up again," she blubbered, tears starting to spill more. Cassie grabbed a tissue from one of the boxes that were around the room and handed Ashley a couple. "This is so hard to do," Ashley murmured after blowing her nose. Cassie pulled Ashley in for a hug, and she knew that mentioning telling Andros, Ashley would just kick Cassie out of her room.

"Ashley…" Cassie started, and she knew that she was going to get kicked out. "Andros is really worried about you…and he looks hurt that you aren't telling him the big secret you have been hiding in your stomach," Cassie inquired.

"Cassie…"

"Don't Cassie me. Ashley I know you are really scared, but Andros is not the kind of person just to ditch you because he got you pregnant,"

"But-," Ashley sighed.

"Ashley I will tell him if you don't. I am sick of seeing you in so much fear and pain,"

"Cassie don't…"

"I will do it Ashley, but honestly it would be easier on him if it came from you," Cassie said, finally putting her foot down. Ashley wiped her eyes again, and relented.

"Fine…I will tell him today," Ashley whimpered after a moment. "He is going to be here in a couple minutes, so you'd better go," Ashley sighed, tears finally stopped flowing, and started to re-apply the make-up.

"Ok…it will be ok," Cassie said and patted Ashley's shoulder before leaving her room. Ashley walked around nervously around her room until she heard her door open up. Andros walked in, seeing Ashley pace.

"Hey…" he said in a cautious voice, but after seeing Ashley pacing around nervously, he put a gently hand on her shoulder. "Are…you ok?" he asked after a moment. He had no idea how to talk to her lately…ever since they had sex, she had been really distant, and almost cold with him. He saw that her eyes were bloodshot from crying, and he smoothed the hair from her face.

"Actually…I need to tell you something," she sighed nervously, sitting him down on the bed.

Andros clearly saw that Ashley was nervous about telling him what was wrong and tried to say some comforting words, "Ashley…you can tell me what's wrong I am not going to run away. I love you Ashley," he said taking her hands in his once again. Ashley nodded, but still looked nervous.

"There is no easy way to say what I am about to say…so I am just going to be blunt," Ashley whispered. Andros nodded and Ashley nearly felt tears stinging at her eyes again, and Andros gently wiped them away from her face. "Andros…I'm preg-," just as she was about to say pregnant, alarms started blaring.

"The Psychos are in Angel Grove," DECA's voice sounded, and instantly was on his feet dragging Ashley with him. They ran for the teleportation room, and met all the other rangers there already. Cassie glared at Ashley, and was about to open her mouth, but stopped after seeing Ashley's scared face, and they instantly were teleported down to Earth fully morphed.

The Psychos instantly went into battle, and Cassie had managed to throw off Psycho Pink, and went towards Ashley. "Cassie what's going on?" Carlos asked her, managing to crash Psycho Black into a wall.

"Nothing," Cassie lied, heading for Ashley who was having trouble with Psycho Yellow.

"Aw Ashley…what's the matter with you? You normally would fight better," the crazed Psycho cackled, tripping Ashley, but Cassie had managed to catch her, and land a roundhouse kick on Psycho Yellow.

"Ashley are you ok?" Cassie asked instantly worried about her friend.

"Uh…whoa…no," Ashley groaned, trying to get up. Andros saw Ashley on the ground, unsteady on her feet, giving his Psycho counterpart enough time to knock Andros onto his back. Psycho Pink tackled Cassie, and Psycho Yellow grabbed Ashley, lifting her up, and touching her head momentarily.

"Hahaha," she cackled, and instantly she disappeared in a swirl of yellow lights, along with the other Psychos.

"Ashley!" Andros shouted as they disappeared, "Damn it!" he bellowed punching a wall. Andros felt tears of frustration sting at his eyes, and was glad for his helmet. Karone put a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder.

"We'll get her back Andros," They teleported back to the ship, and Cassie knew they really needed to get Ashley back, fast.

"Andros…I need to tell you something," Cassie said grabbing his shoulder.

"Can't it wait Cassie?" Andros asked clearly frustrated.

"No it can't wait," Cassie snapped back at him. "I know Ashley was about to tell you what she has been hiding from you for months, but it cannot wait any longer," Cassie dragged Andros away from everyone else, and sighed. "When you and Ashley did the dirty…she had been worried about being pregnant…"

"Yeah…" Andros said, now waiting for what Cassie had to say.

"Andros…Ashley is pregnant with your kid," Cassie whispered.

"Wha…what?" Andros asked, not expecting that answer.

"Andros, Ashley is pregnant," Cassie repeated. Andros slumped against the wall. This is what Ashley had been hiding this whole entire time.

"We need to save her," Andros said, instantly running back towards the bridge with Cassie at his heels. "DECA, locate Ashley now!" he roared, and the computer instantly started to look for Ashley's life signal. Andros was fuming, not only that Ashley was kidnapped, but also now that he finally knew that she was pregnant. Cassie hoped that she did right telling Andros the truth about what Ashley had been hiding. She just hoped that Ashley would understand that. She looked over towards Andros, and saw him trying to contain his anger, and cringed. "DECA…have you found her yet?" he asked in a tight voice. DECA spouted out some coordinates on Earth, and Andros stormed off towards the teleportation room, ignoring the footsteps following him. "I can go save her myself," Andros snapped at the rest of the team, clearly still pissed off.

"Quit the Emo attitude, and actually think Andros. This is clearly a trap for you," TJ said in a calm voice. Andros gave TJ a weird, look but it turned sour. He didn't even bother asking what an emo was and glared at each team member.

Before he could open his mouth, Karone stepped up, "Andros, we are going, now hurry up," Karone snapped at her older brother.

"But…" Karone silenced him with a glare and nodded in defeat. They teleported down to Earth and searched for Ashley, and were met instead with Psycho Red.

"Where is she?" Andros rumbled at the psycho.

"Aw…well Psycho Yellow isn't done with Miss Hammond yet, but I have come to entertain you for a while," Psycho Red said snidely. Andros's blood was boiling, and didn't even feel his own feet moving towards the Psycho, with his spiral saber already drawn, and hitting Psycho Red full on, catching the psycho off guard. Unlucky for the psycho, he was still alive. Andros roughly grabbed the Psycho off the ground and slammed him into a close wall.

"Where…is…she?" he growled, landing a punch in its gut, and another one in the face.

**Elsewhere….**

Psycho Yellow paced back and forth, wondering what she should do with the Pregnant Astro Ranger. Ashley felt the tears streaming down her face, and stopped wiping them when they refused to stop pouring down. "You are so weak Yellow Ranger," Psycho Yellow taunted. Ashley didn't reply, refusing to give into the ruse to get Ashley angry. Ashley put a hand on her small tummy, feeling extremely afraid. "Ah so this must be what you humans call the silent treatment…" She sighed, once again not getting a reaction from Ashley. Psycho Yellow was about to retort angrily, or maybe even get a little violent, when all the sudden the door got splintered down, and was met with an angry Red Ranger.

Psycho Yellow instantly grabbed Ashley, and had a knife lingering above her stomach. Instantly Andros stopped in his tracks. "No no Andros…" she said in a condescending tone.

"Hiding behind a pregnant woman is low," TJ snapped coming in. Zhane sneaked around from the behind; sneaking on the unsuspecting psycho and wrung the knife out of her hand, and Andros instantly pounced on Psycho Yellow, slashing erratically and didn't care where he hit on the psycho.

"Don't ever….touch her again," Andros growled as he sent the limp Psycho crashing into the wall. Ashley stood on the sidelines, knowing that Cassie had told him the truth; she wondered what Andros was going to do. The limp form of Psycho Yellow disappeared in a flash, probably back to the Dark Fortress. Ashley's tears had finally subsided, and suddenly her friends surrounded her.

"You ok?" Karone asked in a concerned voice, demorphing with the rest of the team. Andros stood there, collecting his emotions, and turned to Ashley, who still had a scared look on her face. Everyone noticing that Ashley and Andros needed some alone time left the shack and teleported back to the ship. They walked back outside, and Andros turned to her.

"Ashley…why did you keep something this big from me?" he asked in a hurt voice. Ashley stayed silent for a moment, trying to stave off the tears that were starting to fill her eyes. "I trust you Ashley, don't you think I deserve the same trust?" his voice started raise a little, and the tears Ashley had been holding back, came down, sobs racking her body, and instantly Andros felt guilty, and pulled her in a hug, but she pulled away. "I'm sorry Ash, please don't cry,"

"No you have a right to be mad at me…I hid being pregnant for months, and I have been cold to you for so long," she cried. "Gives you more of a reason to leave me…" she whimpered, not meaning for her fear to come out. Andros once again pulled her in for a hug, and she didn't fight it this time.

"Ashley…did you actually think I was going to just ditch you?" he whispered into her hair. She nodded, and he pulled away a little bit and looked deep into her bloodshot eyes. "You were the best thing to happen to me Ashley…I love you," he said, emotion filling his voice.

"I'm sorry…so sorry," she whispered.

"Sh…" Andros said comfortingly, rubbing calming circles on her back. "It is ok…you aren't going through this alone," he said soothingly. Ashley finally calmed down, and Andros wiped away the stray tears. He pulled away a little more and kissed her tummy. "I love you too baby," he whispered to her tummy, before going back up to eye level with Ashley. Ashley managed a smile, and fell back into Andros's arms.

"I love you so much Andros," Ashley sighed, exhaustion taking over her body. Andros kissed her hair, and teleported them back to the Mega Ship. Ashley sighed, knowing that she had to tell her family still…and was scared on how they were going to react, especially her parents. Before Andros could ask what was wrong, she said, "I still haven't told my parents…or any of my family yet…I am scared," she whispered into Andros's shoulder.

Andros stayed silent, not sure what to say to her, but continued rub her back with small calming circles. "As I told you before…you aren't alone. I will go with you when you decide to tell them,"

"Thank you," she whispered, holding onto him. Andros pulled away a little bit and gently kissed her lips.

"Do you know if our baby is a girl or a boy yet?" Andros wondered aloud. Ashley shook her head.

"I won't be able know for a couple more months," Ashley admitted.

"Ah…"

"I was scared….that when I told you and my family, I would be alone," Ashley tried to explain. Andros nodded understanding why she would be scared, and gave her another gentle kiss on the lips.

"Your family isn't going to turn you away…"

"My mom is in the mindset that I am going to college, and all this other stuff I haven't even considered yet…she is going to be so disappointed. My brother is going to try and kill you when he finds out about the baby, and you impregnating me…"

"Ashley, calm down you are going to hyperventilate," Ashley calmed down, "It will be ok…I am here…and so will your family," he said, rubbing her arms. She gave him a grateful smile, and felt her stomach rumble. Andros gave her a grin, "I am guessing you guys are hungry," he said putting a hand on her stomach.

"Famished," she said, and they headed for the Mess Hall. "Oh," suddenly she stopped, putting a hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Andros asked instantly worried. She just grabbed his hand, and put it on her stomach, and Andros's face broke out in a grin, as he felt her stomach move again. "That's our baby," Andros said his voice full of pride. Ashley smiled too and it grew bigger when Andros let out a joyful laugh.

"Andros…"

"Yeah?" he asked, still a smile in his voice.

"You are going to be a great Daddy," she said laying her head on his neck.

"Just like you are going to be a great Mom," Andros said stroking her hair. "Come on lets go get us something to eat," he suggested still a huge grin on his face. Ashley nodded enthusiastically, extremely hungry still. "What are you hungry for?" he asked.

"I really am craving a hamburger from the surf spot…and a milkshake…curly fries…oh and some onion rings…" Ashley started to list what she wanted and asked, "What?" when she saw him smirking at her. "I am eating for two," she grumbled, and Andros let out a small chuckle.

"Ok lets go," he said leading them towards the teleportation room. She laid her head on his shoulder, still feeling worried about going back to school and telling her parents about her pregnancy.

They teleported down to Earth, and walked into the Surf Spot and Ashley got a whole bunch of food and started to chow down. "Wow this is so good,"

"I bet," Andros said taking a bite of his own burger. "Did you just put your burger in your chocolate milkshake?" Andros asked, weirded out.

"It tastes good…well right now it does," Ashley sighed. "Ooo pickle," she said taking it out of the burger, and dipping one end in the ketchup and the other in the milkshake. Soon they were done eating, and Ashley sighed happily. Andros gave her a grin, and paid for what they ate and they left. "Um…how much was that?" she asked worried about the bill.

"Don't worry about it Ashley," Andros said with a nod.

"Please tell me it wasn't too expensive…" Ashley pressed on. By the look on his face, it was expensive. "Andros…let me pay you back," she sighed, feeling guilty. Andros wrapped an arm around her, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Just being here with you, is paying me back enough," Andros said holding her close. Ashley sighed happily, and leaned in closer to him. Ashley sighed…she had to get home and do her homework, and then attempt to tell her parents that she is pregnant.

"Andros…I think I better head back home," she said sadly, not really wanting to go home.

"Are you going to tell your family about being pregnant?" Andros asked in a worried voice. Ashley nodded, and Andros squeezed her shoulder. "I'll go with you…you aren't alone with this anymore Ashley,"

"Andros…you haven't even met my parents yet…and telling them that you got me impregnated will just get you thrown out…they would assume you forced me to have sex,"

"You don't think that I forced you…do you?" he asked after a moment.

"No…not at all silly," Ashley said giving him a big smile.

"Ok good," Andros said, looking relieved. "Well…I still think that I should go with you still…I don't want you to be alone…"

"Well if you are sure…thanks…" Andros gave her a smile. "Well be prepared for World War Three when we tell them the truth,"


	11. Chapter 11

Ashley started to toy nervously with her necklace with her free hand; with every closer step they got towards her house. "Maybe we should wait for another day to tell my family…" she started.

"Ashley…the longer you hold it in, the harder it is going for you to tell the truth later," Andros said comfortingly. Ashley sighed, and nodded in agreement, still not liking the idea of telling her family. When they reached her house, Ashley let out a groan. "Ashley what's wrong?"

"My brother is home from college….why now?" Ashley asked biting her lip.

"Your brother is in college?" Andros asked. Ashley just nodded her head, and Andros squeezed her shoulder.

"This is not good…if I bring you home…he is going to go all big brother must protect sister overdrive," Ashley blubbered, feeling tears coming into her eyes again. "Andros…my brother is going to kill you if you come with me,"

"Ashley…"

"Maybe I should tell my family alone…I don't want you to get hurt," she sighed.

"I don't want you to go by yourself…you are clearly scared…let me help," Andros pleaded. Ashley sniffled, and felt Andros's hands wiping the tears away.

"You know it is usually me that is pleading that you relax or something…" she said with a slight chuckle. Andros wrapped his arm again around her, and they slowly walked to her front door. Ashley grabbed her keys and reluctantly opened up the door. "Mom…Dad…I'm home," she called out. Mrs. Hammond came out of the kitchen and smiled when she saw Ashley had brought a guest.

"Who's this Ashley?" she asked with curiosity

"Um…my boyfriend, Andros," Ashley said, stepping aside to introduce him to her mom. "Andros this is my mom," Andros shook her hand warmly.

"It is finally god to see Ashley bring someone home," Mrs. Hammond said a smile on her face. "Alexander…your sister is home," she said over her shoulder. Ashley once again started to nervously play with her necklace, and Andros gave her hand a comforting squeeze. Alexander came in and gave Ashley a grin when he saw her.

"Hey little sister," he said pulling her into a hug.

"Hi Alex," she said with a smile, squeezing back, but making sure her stomach didn't hit him. Alex pulled away, and looked at Andros, the grin on his face faltering a little bit.

"So who's this?" he asked.

"That is my boyfriend Andros," Ashley sighed, already expecting Alex to blow up at Andros. Before he could make any remarks about treating Ashley right, she stepped in, "Andros this is my brother Alex," Alex stiffly shook hands with Andros, and Ashley nearly let out a groan. As soon as they stopped shaking hands, Ashley dragged Alex to the kitchen.

"Excuse us," she said to Andros and her mother. "Ok…Alex honestly…I really like this guy, will you please not give him the third degree?" Ashley asked, exasperated.

"Ashley…"

"No…every time I had a boy brought home, you always scared them off," Ashley said putting her foot down.

"Fine…but if he in anyway violated you, I am going to kick his ass," Alex sighed. Ashley barely resisted sighing nervously. Andros could defend himself…Ashley just didn't want to see anyone she loved sent to the hospital.

"That is all I am asking," Ashley sighed. "Thank you," she said gratefully. They walked back into the living room and saw Mrs. Hammond introducing Andros to Mr. Hammond.

"Ok…" Ashley said nervously, starting towards Andros, and kept a wary eye on Alex, who was clearly itching on hitting Andros. "You guys…I need to tell you something," Ashley said.

"Ashley sweetie, are you ok?" Mr. Hammond asked.

"Yeah…you guys probably need to sit down," Ashley said, motioning towards the other couch. Alex couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"What did he do to you?" he asked wringing his wrists.

"Well I will tell you if you just sit down," Ashley snapped, and Alex reluctantly complied. Andros gave Ashley's hand a squeeze, and she continued. They looked at her expectantly, and she sighed. "Look…I don't want to beat around the bush with this…so I am going to be blunt…" and she stopped talking.

"Do you want me to say it?" he whispered into her ear, and instantly she shook her head.

"I'm pregnant," Ashley whispered, but everyone heard it.

"What?" Mr. Hammond asked in shock. Alex instantly on his feet, and tackled Andros off the couch.

"You violated my sister!" he shouted trying to land a punch on Andros's face. "How dare you?" finally managing to land a punch on his face.

"Alexander get off him this instant!" Mrs. Hammond shouted, but he ignored his mom. Andros managed to launch Alex off of him.

"I didn't violate her…" Andros started, trying to remain calm, but Alex was instantly on his feet, trying to knock Andros back again.

"Like hell you didn't!"

"Alex stop," Ashley, said, but he chose to ignore his sister's plea. Andros dodged another punch, and just as he was about to retaliate with one of his own, Ashley stepped in front of Andros, and grabbed Alex's hand, and flipped him onto his back. He looked at Ashley in shock. "He didn't force me to do anything…and you are making it seem like he raped me or something," she snapped at him.

"How could you two be so stupid?" Mrs. Hammond snapped at her daughter. "Your brother has a right to be thinking he violated you," Mr. Hammond put a calming hand on his wife's shoulder. Ashley took a calming breath, not wanting to explode at her parents, or her brother anymore.

"It was a mistake Mom everyone makes them," Ashley sighed.

"You are being really flippant about this Ash…" Mr. Hammond said after her last comment. "You…keep at least five feet distance from her," he said to Andros. Andros started to comply, but Ashley grabbed his arm again.

"Now you are being ridiculous," Ashley said, as Alex got up.

"We are being ridiculous?" Mrs. Hammond said to her daughter. "You were supposed to stay in school…go to college…" Ashley rolled her eyes. She had heard this speech so many times, and it was really annoying her.

"Well I guess it's too late for me to fulfill your dream Mom," Ashley snapped. "I still have no idea what I want to do with my life…and you constantly pushing me isn't helping,"

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Mr. Hammond instantly said. Tears of anger started to fill Ashley's eyes.

"You know if Alex knocked someone up you wouldn't be getting all pissed off at him now would you?" Ashley growled. Alex turned away from his sister stung she had said that.

"Ashley he is a grown man now…" Mr. Hammond said, reeling that their daughter would imply something like that.

"Your point?" Ashley snapped. Andros looked at the exchange between the family members, and put a comforting hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"Look…I know you guys are clearly shocked about Ashley's pregnancy…" Andros started.

"I think shocked is an understatement," Mr. Hammond sighed. Andros ignored her father, and continued.

"Look…I am not going to abandon your daughter…she isn't going to be going through this pregnancy on her own, and I am not going to be one of those deadbeats that decides they had enough, and leave. I will do whatever I need to do to support Ashley in this…" he said taking her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Well…ok," Mr. Hammond sighed.

"Wait you are just going to let them off the hook after what they did?" Mrs. Hammond snapped.

"She is growing up…and it looks like she knows she is sorry, but we need to give her some credit. She didn't abort the baby, and she actually told us the truth,"

"Thanks Dad," Ashley sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Don't think you are off the hook yet missy…what about school?"

"I'll finish high school Mom…but it will take a little longer. Now can you please stop the Ashley bashing, I am pregnant, and you wouldn't believe how hard it is not to burst in tears right now," Mrs. Hammond sighed, but relented. Alex stayed silent throughout the whole exchange, and he looked at Ashley, apparently still stung by her words.

"I am sorry sweetie, but I do know that the emotional roller coaster ride, I mean I did have you and Alex…" Ashley nodded.

"I can't believe you two are believing their bullshit," Alex said suddenly to his parents.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Andros asked. Alex turned to him, a fire in his eyes.

"I don't know how you got Ashley to believe your lies, when you clearly used her as a booty call,"

"I did not use Ashley as a booty call!" Andros said, anger finally hitting his voice. Ashley sighed at her brother angrily. "I love and respect your sister, nothing is changing that," he snapped.

"Wow…is that the pick up line you chose to get into my sister's pants?" Alex taunted. Ashley had enough of this, and let go of Andros's hand and walked to her brother, and balled her fist up, and shot a hard right hook at his face.

"That is enough!" Ashley shouted at her brother. "What is wrong with you? I told you already that I willingly did what I did!" Ashley didn't even seem to notice the blood trickling out of his nose.

"Ashley, you didn't have to break his nose!" Mr. Hammond yelled.

"Sweetie…her emotions are out of whack…" Mrs. Hammond sighed. "Its hormones," Mr. Hammond got a damp towel and gave it to Alex for his nose. Alex was still in shock that Ashley had hit him like that. "Come on…we should get you to the hospital," she said to her son, and wrapped an arm around Alex and led him towards the car.

Mr. Hammond sighed at his daughter. "Aren't you coming?" he asked when Ashley didn't even make a move to get ready. Andros saw the reluctance in Ashley wanting to go, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Um…yeah…give me a minute," Ashley said reluctantly. She looked at Andros…and she sighed as her dad left the room. She pulled Andros into a hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered, tears stinging at her eyes again. "I didn't know that my brother would continue to try and hit you…"

"Ashley…it is ok," he said rubbing her back in calming circles. "I am ok…and your brother will be ok…" Andros said comfortingly.

"He didn't have to be an asshole about it," Ashley murmured.

"He just wants to protect you…" Andros whispered softly. "Just like any other brother would,"

"Word of advice…don't overreact at the wrong time about Karone dating," Ashley whispered, and Andros nodded. "I really don't want to be here tonight…" Ashley whispered more to herself than Andros.

"Ashley…you don't want to stay here tonight?" he asked her.

"No…I don't want to be here…it is too weird," She sighed. She didn't mention that she didn't want to sleep by herself, in her room.

"Well…ok…" he said reluctantly, "Don't you want to go see your brother at the hospital?" Andros asked her.

"No not really, I am mad at him right now," Ashley sighed.

"Ok…let's go back to the Mega Ship," Andros said, and they headed outside, to find Ashley's parents and Alex waiting for them in the car.

"Go ahead and take Alex to the hospital…I am just going to Andros's tonight," Ashley told her father.

"Ashley," Mr. Hammond started.

"No…I'm going…I need to calm down before I can talk to him, and I am not kicking him out of the house," she said implying Alex. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," Ashley sighed, and dragged Andros away from the house. As soon as they were a safe distance away, Andros teleported them back to the Mega Ship. "Thank you for being there…" Ashley whispered, pulling him in for a hug. Andros returned the hug.

"Anytime…" Andros said kissing her lips. "You doing ok?" he asked her.

"I'll be ok…" Ashley sighed, putting an hand on her stomach. Andros intertwined his hand with hers and put it on her stomach. "I would be doing a lot worse if you didn't know," Ashley admitted. Andros gave her a grin, and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close.

Cassie saw them holding each other and walked up to them. "Hey guys…" she said.

"Hey Cassie," Ashley said, turning to face her friend. "I told my parents today…" Ashley sighed.

"Oh…. you doing ok?" Cassie asked cringing.

"Um…" Ashley laughed nervously. "Yeah…I kinda broke Alex's nose, when he tried to beat up Andros,"

"You broke his nose?" Cassie asked. "It actually got that bad?"

"Yeah, but it could have been worse…" Andros said, squeezing her shoulder.

"Well I think we'd better get back down to Earth…we got school…" Cassie sighed, hating that the weekend was over already.

"I am staying up here with Andros tonight…I don't want to stay at my house tonight," Ashley explained.

"Well ok…but you got to tell me more about you breaking your brother's nose," Cassie snickered, walking towards the teleportation room.

"See ya," Ashley waved at Cassie, and turned to Andros. "Andros…" she started.

"Yeah?" he asked, giving her a smile.

"You got ice cream here right?" she asked sweetly. Andros let out a laugh, and nodded. Before he could lead them to the Mess Hall Karone and Zhane came walking by.

"Do my ears deceive me, or do I actually here Andros laughing?" Zhane asked sarcastically. Karone playfully smacked him, as she saw Andros glare at Zhane. Zhane faked a wounded looked and Andros rolled his eyes at his friend.

"You never do have a serious moment do you Zhane?" Andros sighed.

"Nope," he said with a smirk on his face, wrapping his arm around Karone's waist. Andros didn't say anything about Zhane doing physical things like that…not wanting to piss off Karone like Alex pissed off Ashley. Ashley saw Andros stiffen up, and wrapped her hand around his, giving him a comforting squeeze, and Andros squeezed back appreciatively.

"So what are you guys doing?" Ashley asked Karone and Zhane.

"Just going to watch a movie…" Karone answered. "I thought you woulda went home by now…" Ashley stayed silent, and Karone looked perplexed. "_Did I say something wrong?_" she thought to Andros.

"_She told her family today…and it got a little bad,"_ Andros explained telepathically. Ashley somehow heard the exchange between the two, and sighed.

"_You know I am hearing every word you two are 'thinking'," _Ashley thought annoyed. Andros and Karone gave Ashley a surprised look.

"When did you gain telepathy?" Andros asked in a surprised voice.

"Um…I dunno," Ashley said. "Maybe our baby is teaching me it?" Ashley suggested.

"I guess it could be possible," Andros mused.

"Cool," Zhane said. "So…do you guys want to join us for watching a movie?" he offered. Ashley shook her head and yawned.

"Nah…I think I am going to bed, but thanks for the offer," she said to Zhane. "Night,"

"Night Ashley," Karone said giving her a hug, then walked with Zhane towards the holo-deck. Andros took Ashley's arm, and started to lead her to the room, but she stopped.

"You think I can sleep in your room with you?" she asked sleepily. Andros nodded and they walked to his room, and just as she was about to get into the sheets, her cell phone started to blare.

"What's that?" Andros asked in confusion, but Ashley rolled her eyes as she yanked her cell phone out of her purse and saw that Alex was calling, and replaced her cell phone her bag. She waited until it was done ringing, and put it on vibrate.

"That would be a cell phone. Alex tried calling, but I still don't want to talk to him," Ashley sighed. Her phone vibrated again, and saw a text message…from Alex. _Ashley…please, can't we talk about this?_ Ashley rolled her eyes, and turned her phone.

"Ok no more interruptions…" Ashley sighed happily. Ashley pulled on one of Andros's shirts on and Andros grinned.

"You look good," he said motioning towards the shirt.

"Thank you," Ashley said suppressing a yawn. He kissed her cheek softly, and pulled back the sheets on his bed, and Ashley crawled in. Andros kissed her growing stomach and she giggled.

"Night night baby," he whispered to her stomach. He pulled away and took off his shirt, and shoes and slipped next to her on the bed. Andros kissed her on the lips softly. "Night Ashley…I love you," he whispered, bringing her close.

"I love you," she whispered, laying her head on his chest, and slowly started to fall asleep listening to his heartbeat, knowing she was safe with him holding her in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Ashley woke up with a sigh, and looked at Andros. She wished she could just stay in bed and have him hold her, but she had to head to class. She glanced at her watch, and saw she had time for a quick shower before heading off. She went into her room on the Mega Ship, and grabbed a pair of clothes and went inside for a quick shower. As soon as her hair was dry enough she pulled it back and went back to Andros's room and kissed him softly on the lips, waking him up. "Hey," he said grinning at her.

"Hey…wish I could stay and chat, but I have to go to school," Ashley sighed. Andros put on a playful pout, but nodded his head.

"Have a good day," Andros sighed, _Though I do wish you could stay_, he thought to himself.

"I know," Ashley said pulling him in for a quick hug. "Love you," she said, before heading out for class.

"_Love you too," _he said telepathically, and Ashley smiled. She teleported down to Earth and walked up to her school, and sighed, not really wanting to be there. Well at least her and Cassie would get to hang out, for the first time in three months without having to argue about telling Andros now that he knew the truth.

She walked towards her first hour class, glad that Cassie was in most of her classes. "Hey Ashley," Cassie said walking up to her.

"Hi Cassie," Ashley said, her face blooming into a grin.

"Looks like you are doing better than you were yesterday," Cassie said, noticing Ashley in a better mood.

"Yeah a little bit better," she said to Cassie. "Though, I still haven't talked with Alex though, still mad at him. He thought Andros raped me or something,"

"He did?" Cassie asked shocked.

"Even though I told him repeatedly that he didn't. I had to intervene twice before Andros started to fight Alex back," Ashley sighed. "He tried to call me last night, but I ignored my phone,"

"Well maybe he wanted to apologize," Cassie said, as they walked towards their lockers.

"I know that…but I wasn't ready to talk to him. He completely disregarded everything I said, he didn't listen to me," Ashley sighed, opening up her locker, pulling out her English book.

"You doing ok besides that?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah…" Ashley said, fixing her messy hair. She should have spent some more time on it before rushing out of the Mega Ship. Ashley turned to Cassie, "Um…did I ever thank you for…telling Andros the truth…and just being there?" she asked.

"No, but it's ok," Cassie said pulling Ashley in for a quick hug. Ashley smiled and returned the hug.

"I am hoping my belly doesn't grow too much bigger," she complained after pulling away a little bit.

"Ashley, you look fine," Cassie said as Ashley started to look at her growing tummy. Before Cassie could say anything more, Carlos walked up to her and slipped his arms around her from behind, and Cassie let out a laugh.

"Hey you," Cassie said to Carlos, laying her head back.

"Is there any reason why Ashley is staring at her stomach?" Carlos asked, and Cassie playfully smacked him.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to ask about a girl's weight?" Cassie whispered to him. Carlos looked at her weirdly, and Cassie shook her head. "I guess not," she muttered.

Soon the bell rang, and they had to go to their first class. Before Ashley knew it, almost half the day had passed by, and it was lunch. Ashley was starving, and had been resisting her urges for weird food all day, and was glad for the free time. She could hardly focus on her class work, and almost unintentionally cheated on a history quiz, because she kept hearing the answers telepathically. She was going to have to talk to Andros about controlling that when she and him saw each other again.

Just as she was about to get in line she heard a voice in her head. _I really hope she is going to talk to me…_and Ashley stiffened up, hearing her brother's voice in her head was creepy enough, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to talk to him.

"Um…hey Ashley…" Alex said a little tentatively. Ashley slowly turned around and Cassie went next to her, if anything for support. "Can we talk?" he asked his little sister.

"Alex…I really don't want to right now…" Ashley sighed turning back to the line. Alex put a hand on Ashley's shoulder and she shrugged it off.

"Please…" Alex sighed, wishing he could make it up to her. "I got a couple burgers," he added, hoping food would help his cause. Ashley turned around and relented.

"Ok…" Ashley said, and they walked towards a deserted part of the outside area. He handed her a milkshake and she mumbled, "Thanks," Alex started to nervously wring his hands and they sat on the lunch bench.

"Ashley…I don't know how to say how sorry I am…" Alex started, and he sighed. "I didn't mean to explode, and just disregard everything you said. And acting that way towards your boyfriend…" Alex said running a hand through his hair, clearly having a hard time apologizing for everything. Ashley got up and just pulled her older brother into a hug. Alex seemed surprised but returned the hug. "I really am sorry," he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry too…I know you were just trying to protect me…but you don't have to worry about me or the baby. He is going to be there, he isn't like other guys," Ashley whispered burying her head into his shoulder. "I'm also sorry for breaking your nose…" she said pulling away, wiping her eyes.

"It's ok, I deserved it…" Alex said waving her apology away. "Where is Andros at anyway? I wanted to try and apologize for my behavior," he said, looking around for him.

"He goes to another school," Ashley lied.

"Ah ok," Alex said. Ashley hungrily eyed the paper bags of fast food, and Alex laughed, "Go ahead and dig in," he said, and Ashley instantly opened up one of the bags. Alex looked like he was going to get up and go, but Ashley stayed him, handing him one of the burgers.

"Aren't you going to stay? I still have twenty minutes of lunch," Ashley offered. Alex smiled and sat down next to her. "Thanks for bringing fast food," Ashley said taking a huge bite of a burger.

"No problem," he said, "Wow you are really hungry," he commented seeing her already through with the first burger. Ashley glared at him, and took off the top the large milkshake, and dunked her burger into it, and she wished she had some ranch dressing too.

"You wouldn't happen to have some ranch dressing would you?" Ashley asked after a moment.

"No…sorry," he apologized. Ashley pouted, but took a bite of her second burger. "So…are we ok now?" he asked, making sure she wouldn't blow up at him later.

"Of course silly," she said, "giving me food, and apologizing to me…but I want you to apologize to Andros next time you see him…ok?" Alex nodded, and Cassie came over.

"Hey Alex," she greeted sitting in front of Ashley.

"Hi Cassie," he said. He looked at his second burger and decided he really didn't want to eat the rest of it, but Ashley stopped his hand.

"I'll eat it," she said, snatching it from him. "Don't look at me like that," she said to them. "Baby wants this food more than me," she said, as a French fry started to levitate in the air. Luckily Alex went digging for his cell phone as he heard it vibrate, and Cassie grabbed the fry before Alex turned around. Carlos and TJ walked up to them and saw Cassie grab the levitating French fry. They saw Alex, and didn't say anything. _Was that French fry just levitating?_ TJ thought to himself sitting on the other side of Ashley.

_Was it?_ Ashley telepathically asked him, and TJ looked at her, shocked. He wiped the look off his face as Alex turned back around.

"I better get going and let you hang out with your friends," Alex said starting to get up.

"You can stay if you want," Carlos said wrapping an arm around Cassie.

"More than welcome to stay and hang out," TJ said.

"Well thanks…" Alex said sitting back down. He stayed for a while; glad his sister wasn't angry with him anymore, but decided to leave a couple minutes before the bell rang. "See you guys later," he waved, and pulled Ashley in for a quick hug. "Thanks for forgiving me," he whispered before pulling away.

"Bye," Ashley waved as the bell started to ring. The rest of the school day just flew by, and the school day ended. Andros had decided to come down to Earth and surprise Ashley, and he had finally found out what chocolate was her favorite and bought a big box. He saw Ashley get out of the school, and walked up to her, and when she saw him, Ashley's face blew up into a smile. "Andros!" she called out, and headed for him. Andros pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Ashley," he said pulling away, and pulling out the chocolates he had been hiding, and presented it to her. Ashley's eyes widened in surprise, and she let out a happy squeal.

"Thank you," Ashley said she said instantly opening up the box, and taking one out. She popped it into her mouth, and laid her head on Andros's shoulder. She offered him one in the box, and he took it mirroring Ashley's movements.

"Mmm," he said chewing the chocolate slowly. "I can see why you like these so much," he laughed.

"That was so thoughtful," Ashley said in between bites of chocolate.

"Anything for you and our baby," Andros said putting a hand on her stomach, and brought her close. "So…how did you guys do at school?" he asked as they started walk away from the school.

"Really good actually," Ashley said, eating another piece of chocolate. "Alex came by today…he apologized today, and he seemed genuinely sorry. He also wanted to apologize to you also…"

"Well I am glad you made up with your brother," Andros said, giving her a smile. Ashley smiled back, but it seemed forced. She was thinking about hiding that she was a Power Ranger from her family, and it had been bothering her that she couldn't even tell them where she met Andros. After another moment of silence, Andros knew something was bugging her. "What's on your mind?"

"Its just that…I am really starting to feel the guilt from hiding all this time from my family that I was a Power Ranger…" Ashley sighed and stopped walking. "Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I have been wanting to tell them…"

"Ashley…" he started, not really sure what to say. His parents knew he was going to be a Power Ranger, as was Karone, but tried to forbid him from being one after Karone got kidnapped. "Are you sure you want to tell them a day after you told them that you were pregnant?"

"Yeah…and I also need to talk to you about the telepathy…" Ashley started. "Can you help me control it? I have been hearing voices all day,"

"Of course," he said bringing her closer. "Did the baby show any signs of telekinesis?"

"I was looking at a French fry while I was at lunch and it started to levitate," Ashley said laughing.

Also letting out a laugh, "Looks like I am going to have to teach you how to control that too. So…when are you wanting to tell your family about being a Power Ranger?" he asked her.

"I don't know…I want to tell them soon…this way there won't be any lies between me and my family anymore. I can tell them how we met…." Ashley said in a dreamy voice.

"Well…when you are ready to tell them…let me know, and I'll be right there next to you…"

"Ok…I kinda wanted to tell them tonight…is that ok?" Ashley asked him. Andros nodded, and she let out a sigh of relief. "You are the best…" Ashley whispered. Andros wrapped his arms around her, kissed her gently.

"I love you," he said against her lips, and not missing a beat said, "I love baby too,"

"Love you too," she whispered. "I am just hoping that they don't overreact about it…" Ashley sighed.

"As I have told you before…it will be ok, don't you worry," Andros said comfortingly. "You got any homework?" Andros asked her. She sighed nodding.

"I really don't want to do it though," Ashley sighed. "I hate math,"

"It's not too bad, once you get used to it. Want me to help you with it?" he asked her.

"Yeah…lets go to my place…" Ashley said, and Andros teleported them near the house. She unlocked the door, and they walked inside. "Hey… I'm home," she said a little tentatively. Alex came out and smiled.

"Hey Ashley," he said giving her grin, and gave her hug. He turned to Andros, and sighed. "Um…hey Andros," he said uncomfortably. "I know nothing can excuse how I acted last night…I am sorry for how rude I was…"

"Don't worry about it…" Andros waved the apology away. "I know how it is, I got a younger sister too," he explained. Ashley smiled, glad that Alex was being so much nicer to Andros.

"I am gonna go get a snack," Ashley said to Andros and Alex, and walked into the kitchen. "Baby…why do you want mommy to eat such weird things?" she whispered to her stomach. She grabbed a chocolate bar, and horseradish, which she normally hated, but was craving it now. She noticed some bread on the refrigerator, and grabbed it, and before she could grab peanut butter it started to levitate out of the refrigerator.

"Hey Ashley…thought you might need some help…" Ashley heard Alex say before he trailed off, his eyes widened in shock "What the hell…" and that is when Ashley noticed the levitating objects.

"Um…I can explain," Ashley said weakly. Andros walked into the kitchen and grabbed the levitating objects and grabbed Ashley's hand.

"Explain…flying food?" he asked, in a shocked voice. Ashley bit her lip nervously, and turned to Andros. "I mean…what the hell?" Ashley laughed nervously. "Are we being Punk'd or something?" he asked.

"No…that was the baby doing that," Ashley whispered.

"The baby?" he asked nervously.

"I wanted to wait to tell you…until mom and dad got home…" Ashley said, tears coming out of her eyes. Alex finally got through his fear, and enveloped his sister into a hug.

"Don't cry Ash…" he whispered, and pulled away. "What did you want to tell us?" he asked in a softer voice.

"Ok…first things first…I know this is going to sound strange…" and she looked towards Andros and he nodded. "I needed to tell you first…I have another secret I haven't told you…" she paused and continued. "A year ago…you know when the Turbo Rangers were around?"

"Yeah…but I don't see what this…" Alex started, but Ashley shushed him.

"Just let me explain it…" Ashley whispered. "Well…a few months of them being in service…I was one of the people who got to become a Power Ranger…"

"What?" Alex asked shocked.

"I'm not done yet…after a while…in a battle, we lost our powers…until we tried to stop the Quantrons from attacking is when Andros showed up…and once again I became a Power Ranger…"

"That still doesn't explain…"

"I came from another planet…to try and save Earth from suffering the same fate mine did…" Andros stepped in, explaining. Alex looked dumbfounded, and Ashley sighed. "That's why my baby shows signs of telekinesis…"

"I can see that I am weirding you out…so I'll just get back to the ship," Andros said gently, and started to leave.

"No…" Alex said grabbing Andros's arm. "Stay…Ashley is going to need you for when we tell our parents about you guy's being Power Rangers…and besides, I am just a little shocked, not freaked out," Andros nodded and went back next to Ashley. "I guess this explains a lot of things…" Alex said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah…" Ashley said awkwardly.

"That is so cool," Alex said giving Ashley a grin. "My little sister is a Power Ranger," he said proudly. Ashley let out a sigh of relief thinking that he would have freaked out that she was in danger. His grin faltered after a minute, and then he turned back to Andros, "You better make sure she isn't going into battles while she is pregnant…"

Andros let out a small laugh "Don't worry about it, Ashley won't go into battle," Alex looked visibly relieved. "Mom and Dad won't be home for a while, they went to dinner and a movie," Alex explained to Ashley.

"Oh…" Ashley sighed. "Well at least you know…" glad she told one of her close family members.

"So you actually got a space ship eh?" Alex asked after a moment.

"Yep," Andros said smiling.

"Awesome," Alex said. Ashley was glad to see them getting along so well, and dug into what she had gathered up. Ashley had a thought.

"_Maybe we can show Alex the Mega Ship …"_ Andros thought about it for a moment.

"_Um…I guess it would be ok…" _Andros said telepathically after a minute. Alex looked between the two's silent exchange, and they finally noticed how long they were silent for.

"Sorry," Ashley apologized, and went back to snacking before saying, "I was thinking we could show you the ship…" she said in between bites of food.

"Cool," Alex said smiling. "Would that be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah it'll be fine," Andros said. Ashley looked happier than she did before, but still looked a little sad that she didn't tell her parents yet. "Did you want to wait until you told your parents?"

"Yeah…" Ashley said, and Alex gave her an understanding smile.

"Well, look at it this way, at least I am on your side this time," Alex said giving Ashley's shoulder a squeeze.

"Thanks Alex," she whispered giving him a quick hug. "Ok…I probably should do my homework," she sighed grabbing her backpack, and pulling out her math homework. Andros sat next to her, and started to explain doing the equations, but started to zone out. She focused on a frame that held a family portrait from a couple years back, and it started to move from left to right. Andros noticed and sighed.

"Ashley…" Andros started and instantly Ashley's eyes went back down to the book

"I'm sorry," Ashley apologized, "Ok Professor Andros…teach me how to do this," and Ashley focused on it, and eventually got it. "Thank you Andros," she said, finally glad she was done with her homework, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Ok…that is gross," Alex said walking back in hearing Ashley was done with her homework. Ashley rolled her eyes and laid her head on Andros's shoulder.

"So…how's college life treating you?" Ashley asked Alex as he sat in the couch across from them.

"Eh…the usual," Alex said putting his feet on the coffee table.

"You do know mom is going to snap at you for putting your feet there don't you?" Ashley sighed shaking her head.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Alex said with a smirk.

"Alexander get your feet off my coffee table," Mrs. Hammond's voice rang from the other side of the house. Alex immediately dropped his feet from the coffee table and Ashley snickered. Andros gave Ashley's hand a squeeze, seeing her parents home so early. She looked a little nervous, still but was glad that Andros was here with her.

"Hey Mom," Alex said, "I thought you guys weren't coming home for a while…" he said after a moment.

"I see you came home," Ashley's mother snapped as she saw Ashley laying her head on Andros's shoulder. She definitely looked angry about Ashley not going to the hospital with them.

"Yeah…I do live here," Ashley said lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Doesn't seem like it," Mr. Hammond scoffed. Ashley let out a sigh, seeing that this conversation wasn't going to go too well.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashley asked in an exasperated voice. "Wait never mind…look I need to tell you something…I don't want any more secrets from my part," Ashley started.

"Great another secret," Mrs. Hammond sighed.

"Ok…I know this pregnancy is a shocker to you, it is to me too," Ashley said running a hand through her hair, "but can you please just let me say this…without any interruptions?"

Both of her parents sighed, and sat on the couch opposite of Andros and Ashley. "Ok…I know this is going to sound weird, but you know when the Turbo Rangers were around?" They nodded their heads impatiently, and Ashley continued. "Well…the original rangers ended up passing the Gauntlet to me and I became the Yellow Turbo Ranger…"

"You are joking right?" Mr. Hammond sighed, "A power Ranger? Are you on something?" Ashley raised her eyebrows at her dad.

"Dad…lay off," Alex said, jumping to her sister's defense. "She is telling the truth," Alex snapped at his dad, putting a comforting hand on his little sister's shoulder.

"And shortly after…we lost our powers after defeating Divatox's last monster, and was thrown straight into another battle…"

"And I saved them," Andros stepped in seeing how uncomfortable Ashley was getting, and didn't want to stay silent throughout this speech. "And once again gave them the power to morph again…"

"You better not have been letting Ashley go into battle in her condition," Mr. Hammond snapped at Andros.

"Dad…he has only recently found out. So stop assuming he knew I was pregnant," Ashley snapped. "I wanted to tell you guys this so I didn't have to hide this from you anymore," Ashley said in a hopeful voice.

"How could you hide something like this from us?" Mrs. Hammond asked anger entering her voice. "You were stupidly putting yourself in danger!"

"Excuse me," Ashley said getting up. "If it weren't for us, Angel Grove would have been down in the dumps,"

"And if you weren't a Power Ranger you wouldn't be knocked up either!" Mr. Hammond yelled.

"Ok…you know, Dad I am so sick of you guys complaining about it! It is in the past!" Ashley shouted back. They opened their mouths to say something else, but Ashley stopped them by getting up.

"Ashley what do you think you are doing?" Mr. Hammond shouted following her into her room were she was throwing clothes in a suitcase.

"What does it look like?" Ashley snapped. "Clearly I am not welcomed in my own house, so I am packing my stuff before I get kicked out," Andros caught up with her, and Mr. Hammond turned to her.

"You are a bad influence on her!" he accused.

"From what I can tell Mr. Hammond, you are the ones pushing her away," he snapped. Ashley shot him a grateful look, and went back to packing some stuff. She shook her head, it was taking too long, and she just focused on everything that she needed out of her room and it flew into the suitcase.

"Ashley…wait…" Mr. Hammond sighed after she grabbed her bathroom stuff and threw it in the suitcase.

"No," Ashley said, pushing him out of the way. "I am leaving," she snapped and Andros followed her. They headed for the front door, and Alex stopped them.

"Ashley…just give them a little time to get used to the idea," Alex pleaded.

"They won't…" Ashley said, tears in her eyes, "you and I both know it…" Alex sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Let me talk to them…" Alex sighed.

"That is thoughtful…but I need to get out of here," Ashley said. "This stress of my parents is coming on to me is not going to be good for the baby," she said putting a hand on her stomach. Alex sighed knowing that he couldn't convince her to stay.

"I am just a phone call away," Alex promised pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks…" Ashley whispered, and pulled away. Andros put a comforting arm around her bringing her close. "I can't believe I just did that," Ashley whispered, tears stinging out of her eyes.

Andros wrapped his arms around her, not saying anything. "I can't stand being there anymore Andros," she cried into his shoulder. Andros held her for a while, before suggesting what he was about to suggest.

"There is always room on the Mega Ship," Andros told her. Ashley pulled away, and gave him a smile.

"Really?" she whispered. Andros nodded wiping her tears away. "Thank you…"

"You didn't think I was going to leave my pregnant girlfriend by herself did you?" he asked, making Ashley smile a little bit.

"Take me home," Ashley whispered smiling. Andros continued to hold her as he teleported them back to the Mega Ship.


	13. Chapter 13

Karone yawned as she looked at the computer screen in front of her. It had been a couple months since Ashley had moved into the Mega Ship with her, Zhane, and Andros. So secretly she had been looking at possible ways to free Ecliptor from Dark Specter's control. Even though Andros had promised he would try and help find a way to save Ecliptor, but when she had mentioned it to him, he didn't seem too keen on the idea. As she stared at the screen, she didn't hear Zhane walk up behind her. "Karone…what are you doing up so late?" he yawned.

"Um…trying to find a way to save Ecliptor," Karone admitted. Zhane looked at her strangely.

"At this time of night?" Zhane asked sleepily. Karone nodded, and turned back to the screen in front of her. Zhane wrapped his arms around her from behind, and nuzzled her neck.

"Zhane…not right now," she whispered, lightly pulling away from him to focus on the screen once more. Zhane telekinetically pulled a chair next to her and sat down next to her.

"I said I'd help you…" Zhane reminded her in a tired voice. "You don't have to sneak around and not catch any sleep,"

"I know…and I was gonna tell you about me coming out here late at night to work on it…I guess it just slipped my mind, because Andros started to get angry at the idea of me trying to save him still," Karone explained to him.

"Are you and Andros bickering about Ecliptor again?" Zhane asked her, wrapping his arm around her. Karone laid her head on his shoulder, accepting the comfort for the moment and exhaled softly through her nose.

"A little bit, so I don't bring it up…and with the baby on the way, I didn't want to bother him about my problems…" she whispered. Zhane pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Andros is your brother, and he cares about you. He won't just ditch your problems if you talked to him," Zhane whispered to her.

"I shouldn't bother him…Ashley needs him right now," Karone whispered tiredly, and let out a tiny yawn.

"Karone…you are Andros's family too," Zhane said softly. "Well never mind about that…what can I do to help you with Ecliptor?" Zhane asked. Karone pulled away and gave him a smile.

"Well I'm not too sure on what you can do…I am just studying at the moment," she sighed, and moved over so Zhane could see the screen as well. After another hour of staring at notes and schematics of technology, Karone's head started to loll off with sleep taking over. Zhane smirked at his girlfriend's sleepy face and stood up to stretch.

"I think that is enough for tonight," Zhane whispered in her ear.

"But…" she said sleepily, but Zhane cut her off kissing her gently. Karone rested her tired head on Zhane's shoulder and he lifted her up, and started to head for Karone's room, when he met up with Andros coming out of his room.

"Is she ok?" Andros asked, his voice instantly taking a worried tone.

"She just crashed while working on the computer," Zhane explained, smirking at his friend's voice. Andros looked visibly relieved. "So what are you doing up so late?" Zhane asked. Andros gave him a tired smile.

"Ashley's cravings acted up so I decided to get her a big serving of lasagna that she has been craving. What were you guys doing?" he asked.

"I came out and saw her working on a way to get Ecliptor back," Zhane said.

"You did what?" Andros asked in an angry voice.

"Dude…calm down will you?" Zhane said surprised at how Andros was reacting. Karone stirred in Zhane's arms as she felt him tense up a little bit.

"Zhane…what's going on?" she asked, exhaustion entering her voice. She turned her head towards Andros and she groaned, "Please tell me you guys aren't fighting again,"

Ashley sighed as she felt Andros's anger spike up, and she pulled her sheets away from her, and tried to pull on her bathrobe, but it wouldn't cover her growing belly. She groaned, and tossed her light bathrobe on the ground. She went into Andros's closet and pulled out a big comfy robe and she put it on.

She slowly walked out of their room and saw Karone slinking out of Zhane's arms. "Andros what is your problem?" Karone snapped at him. Ashley continued to slowly make her way over to them, and shook her head.

"What are you guys fighting about this late at night?" Ashley asked and instantly Andros was at her side, and gently grabbed her arm.

"Ashley…" he said in a worried voice, and Ashley couldn't help but give him a smile. Andros was overprotective of her, and she was always touched by it. "You shouldn't be out of bed," he said in a soft voice.

"I'm pregnant, not sick," Ashley said rolling her eyes. "So what's going on?"

"Andros was being an overbearing jerk!" Karone said angrily.

"Karone…" Andros sighed.

"No…you are not our parents Andros, you are just an older brother," she spat. "If I want to try and save Ecliptor, you are not going to stop me," Zhane put a calming hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off, "Just stay out of my life if you are not going to continue to act like a dumb ass," Karone stormed off away from her room and towards Zhane's.

"Karone…" Andros said, starting to go after her, but Zhane and Ashley stopped him.

"You'd better stay away from her for a while…" Zhane advised.

"While you go off and comfort her?" Andros started angrily.

"Andros…Zhane is right, just leave her be," Ashley said to him. Andros relented and sighed.

"Sorry Zhane…I don't mean to be so snappy, I am really working on the overprotective big brother thing," Andros apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Zhane waved his apology away, "I'll go see if I can calm her down before I get some shut eye," he waved goodnight and headed for his room. Ashley could tell Andros was still a little sad about how he acted with Karone and pulled him into a hug. Andros instantly wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer.

"Just give Karone some time, she'll calm down," Ashley said to him looking at his eyes. Andros still looked depressed, so Ashley gave him a long lingering kiss, and Andros returned the kiss bringing her closer.

Andros rested her head on hers and whispered, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Ashley whispered back giving him a smile. "Now…we'd better get to bed…we get to find out if our baby is a boy or girl tomorrow," Ashley said excitedly, her grin growing bigger. Andros also smiled, bringing her closer. "Lets just get back to bed…I can't wait for tomorrow…"

"I wonder if Karone is still going to want to go…" Andros sighed, once again looking depressed. Ashley wished she could help Andros feel better; normally talking about the baby raised his spirits. Seeing Ashley's face, he bent down and kissed her tummy, making her laugh. Andros smiled hearing her laugh, and they headed for their room, and Andros pulled back the sheets and Ashley took off the robe and crawled into bed. Andros wrapped an arm around her and placed a swift kiss on the lips before sleep took them over.

Zhane went inside of his room and found Karone lying in his bed turned away from the door. Zhane sat down next to her, and she turned around to face him. "You doing ok?" Zhane asked her.

"Yeah…he just aggravates me sometimes," Karone sighed. Zhane pulled Karone into his lap and enfolded her in a hug. Karone planted a kiss on his lips and laid her head on his chest. Karone started to feel her anger flood away as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Feeling better?" Zhane asked after a moment, stroking her hair.

"Yeah…thanks," Karone said giving him a tired smile. Zhane laid back bringing Karone back with him. He pulled a sheet over them and felt Karone snuggle into him, causing him to smile. "Night…" she mumbled.

"Love you," Zhane whispered, and sleep took both of them.

The next morning Karone woke up a little before Andros to shower and get ready to go with Andros and Ashley. Even though she was a little mad at Andros still, she wanted to see her niece or nephew. As Karone grabbed her purse, she felt Zhane snake her arms around her, and his lips went up to her ear, "You look _good_," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Thank you," Karone said, trying to detangle herself from Zhane so she could meet Andros and Karone at the Teleportation room, but Zhane didn't let go. His lips started to caress her neck, and Karone let out a tiny groan. Zhane had a smile playing on his lips as he heard her moan.

"You like that?" Zhane asked her.

"As much as I like that, you are going to make me late…" Karone said once again trying to escape Zhane's grip.

"Who says you can't be late?" Zhane whispered, turning her around. He had a small pout on his face.

"Well no one said I couldn't be late…" Karone started, but Zhane instantly covered her lips with his. Karone kissed back a little, before she pulled away. "Zhane I really gotta go…"

"Do you really have to go…?" Zhane said, running his hands through her soft hair

"Zhane…I promised I would go…" Karone sighed.

"Can't you just break one little promise?" Zhane asked, bringing his mouth closer to her neck, and started to pepper her neck with loving kisses.

Karone let out a soft moan, and Zhane's kisses became more insistent as he pressed his lips harder. "Don't stop…" Karone managed to get out without moaning too much. Zhane pushed them against the wall, and pressed his lips hard against hers. Zhane's hands started to roam her body, and he slipped off her jacket and was about to attack her bare neck, but finally stopped himself.

"You doing ok?" he whispered against her flushed cheek. Karone nodded and kissed him on the lips and forced him against the wall. She pulled up on his thin tank top and took it off.

On the other side of the ship Andros sighed as he looked at the wristwatch again, and he sighed thinking that Karone wasn't going to show up. "Want me to go check and see if she is still coming?" Ashley offered. "I know you want to go…but she may be mad at you still Andros…"

"I just don't want Karone to get captured again…" Andros sighed.

"Yeah…but she isn't going to stop because you want her to," Ashley reminded him.

"Well…I still need to apologize to her…" Andros mused.

"Andros…apologizing may not cut it this time," Ashley told him. "You need to be able to stop butting in when you think it is ok. Alex did the same thing and you remember what happened to him when he got too involved and tried to say you raped me didn't you?" she asked.

"I'll try…" Andros said, determined not to make another mistake again with his sister. Ashley gave him a smile, and wrapped her hand around his.

"Alright, we have enough time to go look for her…before we meet Alex over by the doctors…" Ashley said, and they headed off for Karone's room. They found it empty, and went into the direction of Zhane's room. Just as Andros was about to open the door, Ashley's hand shot out and stopped him. "Uh…lets not bother them," Ashley said trying to get Andros away, but he knocked instead.

Karone heard the knocking and groaned trying to get up from under Zhane. "Just ignore it…" Zhane whispered. Zhane started to layer kisses on her neck again, but she pushed him off of her. "Karone…" Zhane complained.

"It'll only take a second, and then they'll go away…" Karone said, grabbing Zhane's shirt and pulling it over her, and pulled on her jeans once again. She cracked the door, seeing Andros and Ashley.

"Ok Andros…we saw her, so lets go…" Ashley said once again yanking on her boyfriend's arm, clearly knowing what Karone and Zhane were doing. Andros finally catching on nodded, starting to head for the teleportation room again. Ashley stopped and turned back, "_Make sure you guys use a condom, we don't need two knocked up Rangers,"_ Karone rolled her eyes and turned around, a smile back on her face. Zhane wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a small smile.

"Karone…if you really want to go…" Zhane whispered. Karone kissed him back on the lips.

"Nah…I am having too much fun here," she murmured against his lips. Zhane gave her a grin.

"I love you…" Zhane left a long, wanting kiss on her lips, and she felt his hands trail down to her pants and start to unbutton them. Karone stepped out of her jeans and while still kissing headed back for his bed. Zhane gently pushed her on his bed, and started to lift her shirt up, gently kissing her stomach, and up to her chest. Karone's hands traveled down Zhane's body and could already feel his erection pressing into her. Her hand went down to his thin pj bottoms and she pulled them down. Zhane's lips traveled up to her mouth again and slipped his tongue into it and started to work on getting her out of her bra.

"You are beautiful," Zhane said softly, slipping her bra off. Zhane gave her a smile, and started to kiss her jaw line and slowly made his way towards her exposed chest.

"Zhane…" she moaned softly. "Don't stop…"

"I don't plan to," Zhane breathed, flicking his tongue out around her nipple. She shivered beneath him and let out another moan. With one hand Zhane pulled down his boxers, kicking them off. With his other hand, he took one of hers and guided it down the length of his body.

"I want you," he grunted against her bare skin as he ran her fingertips over his hard erection.

Karone smiled and gripped his erection, stroking it. She could feel Zhane's body shaking atop her as she stimulated him. His lips continued to caress her breasts while his now free hand moved up her leg. He wanted to make love to her as long as he could. He wanted to excite her and drive her crazy.

Karone opened her mouth to speak but found that she couldn't form words. Zhane's hand was creeping closer to the cavern between legs and she was growing impatient. She bucked her hips upwards and Zhane laughed. He moved his hand faster, slipping a couple fingers between her folds.

"Oh...God," she moaned as he moved his fingers in and out. He was growing harder by the minute and his breathing was very shallow now.

Zhane felt like he was going to explode. In one fluid motion he pulled his fingers from within, replacing them with his rock hard erection. He thrust a couple times, sending her spinning in climax. A few thrusts later he had joined her and they collapsed, a tangle of arms, legs and torsos. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips before they curled up together.


	14. Chapter 14

Andros sighed as he and Ashley walked towards the teleportation room, and Ashley grabbed a hold of his hand giving it a squeeze. Andros gave Ashley a smile, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Today is going to be great," Andros said grinning at Ashley. Ashley was glad to see that Andros was happy once again and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We finally get to see our baby," Ashley said finally reaching the teleportation room and they went down to Alex's house. Ashley knocked on the door, and Alex opened it and pulled his little sister into a hug.

"Hey Ashley," he said with a smile. He had kept in contact with Ashley ever since she moved out of their parent's house, and had been in total support for her.

"I hope Mom and Dad aren't too angry with you still," Ashley said after pulling away. She knew that after supporting Ashley, Alex was treated kind of badly for a while.

"Not too much," he assured her. "Hey Andros," Alex said, shaking his hand warmly. "Better be taking good care of my sister," he said in a teasing voice. "So you guys ready to go?" he asked grabbing his keys.

"Yeah…" Ashley said a huge smile on her face. They walked to Alex's car, and the drive was silent until Alex piped up.

"You doing ok Ash?" Alex asked her, and she just nodded. "You sure?" he asked her and she gave him a small smile.

"Maybe just a little nervous," Ashley admitted, and Alex gave her a smile. Andros squeezed Ashley's shoulder from the back seat and she put her hand over his.

"Mom was nervous when she was having you," Alex said. "Well, she was just in joy when she saw you on the screen," Alex said. "Mom made me promise her that I would always take care of you and be there for you,"

"And you have done a good job of that," Ashley told him. Andros stayed silent, and Ashley turned to him. "You nervous Andros?" she asked him, and he shook his head.

"Just thinking about names," Andros said after a moment.

"You are?" Ashley asked in a happy voice. Ashley had wanted to talk with him about it for a while, but he kind of wanted to wait until they knew the gender of the baby. "What names did you think of?" Ashley asked.

"Um…" Andros now looked a little nervous. "If we have a girl…I like the name Adriana if we have a girl, and Aidan if we have a boy," Andros murmured.

"I like them," Ashley said with a smile. Andros gave her a grin, and they arrived at the hospital, and Ashley gave Andros a kiss on the lips. "Um…I know you aren't familiar with middle names…but I want the baby to have a middle name after Alex…" Alex looked surprised.

"Really?" he asked her, and she gave him a hug.

"Of course I would want my kid to know how great their uncle is," Ashley said to him. "You have been such a great brother," Ashley told him.

"Thanks Ashley," he said to her. Andros smiled at her, and they headed towards the front room. She signed her name in and they waited for the doctor to come see them. A nurse called out her name and they got up.

"The doctor will be with you in a minute," The nurse informed them, and Ashley nodded, and felt Andros squeezing her hand.

"I'm so glad you guys are here," Ashley said, although she secretly wished that her parents were here as well.

"You doing ok?" Andros asked, rubbing her hand with his.

"Yeah," Ashley told him, and he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. The doctor walked in, and she gave Ashley a smile.

"Hi Ashley," she said, being the family doctor she knew herself and Alex already. "So who's this?" she questioned as she looked at Andros.

"This is my boyfriend Andros," Ashley told her, and Dr. Kylie was surprised.

"Nice to meet you Andros," she said, and she knew this was guy that impregnated. "Looks like you got one of the good ones," she commented to Ashley. She had seen where many impregnated teenagers that were dumped by the guys that impregnated them. Ashley nodded, and gave the doctor a smile.

"I'm lucky to have him," Ashley said, and Andros gave her a squeeze.

"Ok Ashley you ready?" she asked her, and Ashley nodded. She grabbed a tube of blue gel, and lifted Ashley's shirt up a little bit, "It's going to be a little cold," she warned Ashley. Ashley nodded, and the doctor squeezed some on her stomach, and Ashley shivered and Andros gave her hand another squeeze, and Dr. Kylie pointed to the Tv-screen, "the picture will be put up there ok?" she told them. She put a camera on top of the gel, and suddenly a black and white picture appeared on the screen, and the doctor moved it around, until she let out a happy sigh. "There's your baby," she said happily. She pointed to the baby, and smiled. "Oh, and today we can figure out the baby's gender," she took a closer look, and smiled at her patient. Ashley smiled and squeezed Andros's hand, and waited for the doctor to tell them the gender. "Andros, Ashley…it looks like you got a boy," she said to them. Andros gave her a big grin.

"We are going to have a son," Andros said happily, and Ashley laughed, kissing him on the lips. Alex rolled his eyes as they kissed, and turned back to the screen.

"I can't believe it," Ashley cried happily. She looked towards Alex and asked him, "You doing ok Alex?" she asked her older brother. He stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course," Alex told her. "I'm going to be an uncle," he said, and Ashley looked relieved. Dr. Kylie typed in a couple things and a picture appeared from the printer, and she handed it to the happy couple.

"There is Aidan Alexander," Ashley told him, and Alex smiled. Dr. Kylie wiped the blue gel off of Ashley.

"That is a beautiful name sweetie," Kylie said.

"Thanks, Andros came up with the name Aidan," Ashley said, pulling her shirt down and she stood up. Andros wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Thanks for this Doctor," he said to her, motioning towards the picture.

"You take good care of Ashley ok? She is a little sister to me," Kylie warned him. Andros gave her a smile.

"I will, don't worry," Andros assured her.

"Ok…you two…I'll see you guys later," Kylie said to her and walked out of the room. Ashley kissed Andros on the lips.

"Thank you for being here," she murmured against his lips.

"I love you," Andros said to her. "Of course I would come here,"

"Thank you for driving us here Alex," Ashley said, "It really means a lot," Just as Ashley was about to say something more to Alex she felt a pair of cold grab her arms, and Andros instantly jumped on the Quantrons that were grabbing Ashley and launched them off of her.

"Alex, get Ashley out of here," Andros said to him as more Quantrons came around.

"Andros," Ashley said throwing a punch on in an incoming quantron, but Alex grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry about me Ashley, worry about Aidan, and keeping him safe," he told her, gripping her shoulders, and pushing her into Alex. "Go!" he said, jumping back into battle.

"Alex let go of me!" Ashley shouted, struggling in his grip, but he kept pulling her towards the car. "Andros needs, he needs me," Ashley tried to punch Alex, but he kept pulling her back.

"Ashley, Andros can handle himself, stop struggling," Alex said, and she finally managed elbow him in the gut, making him let go of her. Alex grabbed a hold of his cell phone, and called Cassie. "Cass, get down here quickly…Ashley is trying to fight while she is pregnant," Alex said, grabbing a hold of Ashley's arm once again. Suddenly a flash of pink, black, and blue came in, forming into Cassie, Carlos, and TJ already morphed.

Karone and Zhane meanwhile transported themselves over near Andros. Ecliptor appeared and knocked down Andros. "Ecliptor stop!" Karone cried out, lashing out a kick at Ecliptor's body, knocking him away from her brother. Zhane saw Darconda teleport in, and he went into battle with him before he could reach Karone. Andros got up and prepared to morph, when a monster appeared out of nowhere and knocked away his morpher.

Ashley sensed that Andros was in trouble, and once again tried to break past TJ, Cassie, and Carlos. "Let me out! Andros is in trouble!" Ashley yelled at them. TJ immediately went towards Karone and Zhane, and saw them trying to fight off Darconda, Ecliptor, and a monster as well. Just as he entered the battle, the monster managed to lay a backhand on Andros, and knocked him out. Grabbing Andros, he disappeared, as did Ecliptor and Darconda.

They demorphed, and Karone looked around for Andros, not noticing that while in the heat of battle he got kidnapped. "Andros…"

"The monster grabbed him Karone," TJ said and without missing a beat, "Come on, we are going to get him back," Karone numbly nodded, and started to follow TJ, with Zhane following behind them. Even before they came around, Ashley knew TJ didn't get there in time, and tears were streaming her face.

"Ashley," Alex said to his little sister, and she fell into him, and he wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her head into his chest. Picking up on her worry for Andros he whispered to her softly, "It'll be ok, he is going to be here in a minute," She shook her head.

"No…TJ didn't make it in time," Ashley whimpered, and Alex pulled her closer to him. He opened his mouth to try to say more comforting words to her, but when TJ, Karone, and Zhane appeared without Andros. Sobs started to wrack Ashley's body, and Alex tightened his grip on her. "We need to go save him," Ashley whispered, and Cassie turned to her.

"Yes we need to save him, but you need to stay with Alex," Cassie said to Ashley.

"I can't just sit back and watch you guys go after the monster that took him," Ashley growled at her best friend.

"Ashley…let us handle this," Karone said.

"You are not going into battle, not while you are pregnant with my nephew," Alex said, and she turned around with an angry glare set in, despite the tears streaming down her face. "Ashley, I am not backing down on my promise, I am going to keep you and my unborn nephew safe," Ashley rolled her eyes and she teleported herself onto the Mega Ship. The rest of the team showed up not even a minute later, and came with Alex. Ashley just focused on her computer station, and resumed her search for Andros.

Alex walked over to his little sister and put a hand on her shoulder, and she shrugged it off. Cassie and Karone walked over to Ashley and pulled her away from the computer. "Guys let go of me," Ashley whined, and Cassie waved Alex over.

"No…you are going to go rest, this stress is not good for my nephew," Karone told her. Ashley sighed, but Karone stopped her from saying anymore, "Andros is going to want you guys rested for when he gets back," that made Ashley finally relent.

"Fine," Ashley said. She suddenly felt extremely tired, and Alex noticed it.

"Come on, your going to bed," he said gently, and she just nodded. "Your friends will save him, don't worry," he tried to assure her, but that only brought more tears streaming down her face. "Ashley, don't cry," he whispered, and she just fell into him and he wrapped his arms around her once again, and felt her falling asleep in them. He gently pulled away and led her to the room she and Andros shared. She kicked off her shoes and Alex pulled away the covers, and laid her down. He gently pulled the covers over her and slowly her eyes closed.

"Alex…stay with me?" she asked opening her eyes again.

"Of course," Alex told her pulling a chair, and sitting next to the bed and gave her hand a squeeze and Ashley started to fall asleep, glad her big brother was here still protecting her after all these years…but couldn't help but worry about Andros, as she was thrown into a restless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

This Chapter would not have been possible, if I didn't have some help from my friend Rah, so I thank you for that.

It had been several days since Darconda had grabbed Andros and she had been looking for him every chance she got, but she had to be sure that no one saw her while she was doing her late night scans, or she would be forced back to bed. She was pregnant, not sick. Ashley didn't want to be on bed rest, she needed to find Andros before he was tortured anymore than he probably already was. Ashley sighed as her stomach growled once again. "Aidan, I don't want to eat right now," she whispered to her stomach, but she sighed as it growled once again, and Ashley decided to go grab some food.

"Hey Ashley," Karone said walking to her. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to sound like she was just curious, but it sounded more like an interrogation.

"Just grabbing a snack," Ashley lied.

"Ashley…sweetie, I know that you want to find…Andros," Karone sighed, running a hand through her hair. "But you can't keep running yourself to the ground…" Karone said to her. Ashley was about to snap that she was more than capable to be able to help look for her boyfriend, but when she saw the tired look in Karone's eyes, her face softened.

"Karone…how long has it been since you last went to sleep?" Ashley asked in a concerned voice.

"Um…" Karone stammered.

"Karone, you need to get some sleep," Ashley said to her.

"No…I need to get Andros back," Karone whispered tiredly. "Who knows what they are doing to him in there?" Karone asked shuddering.

"I'm scared for what they are doing to him too," Ashley whispered, and Karone wrapped her into a hug.

"We will get him back," Karone assured Ashley pulling away a little bit. "Don't worry…" Zhane walked in and saw Ashley near in tears, and Karone looking sad. Zhane walked up to them, and put a hand on each of their shoulders, and they turned to him.

"Try not to worry about Andros…he is strong," Zhane told them.

"Thanks…" Karone sighed. "Zhane…can you bring Ashley back to her bed?" she knew that it was getting late. Zhane barely hid a sigh, and nodded. Karone had been really distant since Andros got kidnapped.

"Good night Ash…try and get some sleep," Karone said to her, and Ashley rolled her eyes.

"But-," Ashley started.

"Ashley you need to get some sleep," Karone said firmly, and Ashley relented.

"Fine," Ashley said, a sad look on her face. Zhane walked with her towards her bedroom, and right before she reached her front door, she stopped. "Zhane…you really need to talk to Karone,"

"I've been trying to," Zhane admitted, running a hand through his short hair. "But every time I try, she blows me off…and when I tried to help her with finding Andros, she wanted to be alone,"

"She'll come around," Ashley tried to assure her friend.

"I hope so," Zhane said to Ashley. "Um…do you want me to get anything for you?" he asked her. Ashley shook her head. "Let me know if you need anything since Alex is at his dorm studying," he said to her.

"Thanks…night," Ashley said to Zhane. "And try to talk to Karone some more…she's just scared for Andros, just like me…" Zhane wrapped his arms around Ashley, and she cried on his shoulder.

Zhane made some shushing noises, and rubbed her back. "We are going to get him back," Zhane held Ashley for a little while longer, and she pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"Do you want me to get a hold of Alex?" Zhane questioned softly, knowing he shouldn't leave Ashley alone, her being so sad.

"No…I don't want to interrupt him while he is studying for his finals," Ashley said, putting her hand on her growing stomach. Her thoughts drifted to Andros, and she just wanted him back here.

"You should still at least call him," Zhane said, thinking Ashley shouldn't be alone.

"I will," Ashley said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You should go and try and talk to Karone now. She really needs you right now," Ashley whispered, stifling a yawn. "Thanks…you really are a great friend," Ashley said as she closed the door, and Zhane headed in search for Karone. He finally found her on the bridge, and he walked next to her.

"Need any help?" he softly questioned. Karone turned to him and patted a chair next to her. He gently sat down next to her, and tapped a couple buttons on a counsel next to them. They stayed silent for a little while, and Karone sighed. There was still no sign of Andros anywhere on Earth, or anywhere near Earth.

Zhane heard her depressed sigh, and he moved his chair closer to his, gently wrapping an arm around her. Karone leaned into him, exhaustion taking her over. "Karone…" Zhane whispered softly. "You should try and get some sleep,"

"But-," Karone started sleepily, but Zhane silenced her putting a couple fingers on her lips.

"Karone…you have been up for days. Get some rest," he said to her, kissing her softly on the lips. "I can stay and look for him," Zhane told Karone. She shook her head.

"I can't go to sleep knowing that Ecliptor and Darconda are doing who knows what to Andros," she said, gently pushing herself off of him, and focused on the screen in front of her. "I know he didn't stop looking for me after he found out I was alive," she gently murmured.

"Karone…I told Andros the same thing I just told you," Zhane said to her. "Let me help you," Zhane whispered to her, gently pulling her up to her feet. She was too tired to struggle in his gentle grip, and she laid her head on his shoulder as he slowly walked them towards Karone's room. Karone let out another sigh; she should be at a computer trying to find her brother. Karone walked into her room, and sat down on her bed running her hands through her hair. Zhane saw her sad face, and he instantly sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her, tightly embracing her. Karone returned the hug, and accepted the comfort Zhane was offering to her.

As soon as the sobs stop wracking her body, Zhane pulled away a little, and gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He pulled back the covers, and she crawled into her sheets. She grabbed onto Zhane and pulled him onto a laying position next to her. Zhane saw a scared little girl in Karone's eyes, and he just held her not sure what to say to her. What can you say to your girlfriend when her big brother was kidnapped? Slowly her breathing calmed down, and Zhane lightly kissed her forehead. Karone laid her head on his chest, and listened to his heart beating. Her eyelids started to get heavy and she kept resisting the urge to fully close them. She tightened her arms around Zhane was almost asleep. "Zhane…" she whispered sleepily.

"What is it Karone?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm scared…what if Ecliptor is doing something to him?" Karone said in sad voice.

"Ecliptor broke through before," Zhane softly reminded her, "He'll get Andros out of there," Zhane kissed her tenderly on the lips. "In the mean time, I can go look for Andros manually…" he started, but Karone snuggled closer into him, pretty much just begging him to stay. "Ok…DECA can scan for Andros," he murmured, and Karone nodded.

"Love you," Karone said as she fell asleep.

"I love you too," Zhane told her, gently kissing her forehead.

Dark Fortress 

Andros woke up and was surrounded by darkness. He instantly felt for his morpher, but it was gone. He then felt for his communicator, and found he was also stripped of that as well.

He tried to sit up but found that his ribs hurt too much to get far. He slowly lowered himself back to the floor. The last thing Andros remembered was...what was the last thing he remembered? He rubbed at his eyes in some sort of effort to recall but it did no good. Suddenly there were footsteps approaching him and a light shined in his eyes.

"He is awake," Darconda snickered.

"Where am I?" Andros asked, his voice hoarse.

"Where do you think?" Darconda sneered, moving closer. Andros realized he was on the Dark Fortress. But if that was the case, then why hadn't the rest of the team found him?

"What do you want?" he asked, hearing a second pair of footsteps approach.

"You're going to be our bait," Darconda laughed.

"No...Karone," Andros gasped to himself.

"Ha! We can get two for the price of one," the creature cackled.

"I believe it would be three," Ecliptor intejected.

"No! You won't go near them," Andros growled only to receive a sharp kick to his already bruised ribs.

"I don't believe you have much choice in that," Ecliptor hissed, his sword coming to hover inches from Andros' throat.

"They will come looking for you, Red Ranger," Darconda addressed him. Before Andros could answer he felt two sets of hands drag him to his feet. Almost instantly he found himself shoved against a wall-taking blow after blow and was unable to defend himself. Fortunately his vision began to dim again and he slipped into unconsciousness.

As the sun rose over Earth, Karone sat bolt upright in bed. Zhane followed, startled by her sudden movement.

"What is it?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

"Why didn't I think of this before? I know exactly where Andros is," she exclaimed, rushing from her room. She banged on Ashley's door before just barging in.

"Ashley, I know where Andros is," she exclaimed so loudly that the rest of the Rangers came to listen.

"You do?" Ashley asked, looking groggy still.

"The Dark Fortress. I don't know why I didn't think of that before," she sighed.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go get him," Ashley said, throwing her covers off herself, standing up.

"Well, we are getting him, you are going to stay here," Karone said as if it was obvious. "There is no way in hell any of us are going to let you go, especially with all the monsters running around in there," Karone said in a gentle tone.

"No…you can't just expect me to stand by and idly wait on the sidelines," Ashley whispered.

"Ashley, none of us are going to let you go, you can't put your guy's baby at risk. Andros would want you to be safe," Cassie told her gently. Ashley felt tears pricking at her eyes, and Cassie pulled her into a hug. "We…Andros needs you to be safe,"

"Just bring him back," Ashley whispered, and Cassie nodded.

"We will…don't worry," Cassie told her, pulling away. Ashley sat down on her bed, running her hands through her hair. Cassie patted her should, not sure what else to say to her.

"Come on guys," Zhane said in a soft voice. Each ranger had no idea what to say before they left Ashley. They each tried to give her a reassuring smile, but most came out in a grimace. Soon Ashley was just all alone on the Mega Ship, and she couldn't even do anything to help her friends rescue Andros. She wanted to be there…he wouldn't be staying here waiting for them to rescue her. Ashley sighed, and put a hand on her stomach, wishing in someway that they could help Andros. Ashley got up and left her room, and headed for the bridge, but passed the teleportation room.

She sighed and looked in the room, and looked at herself. There was no way she could go out and fight. Things were different, and she couldn't dwell on it anymore. "Ashley…" she heard Alex's voice as she turned away from the teleportation room. Ashley turned back around, and saw Alex had teleported in with the teleporter Andros had given him. Alex walked over to his little sister, and pulled her into him.

"Alex…what are you doing here?" she whispered.

Alex pulled away a little bit and looked at his little sister. "Ashley…you shouldn't be alone right now. Besides, I have studied enough to last for a while," Alex said to her. Ashley knew the reason why Alex had come.

"So who called you, Cassie, Karone?" Ashley questioned, she knew that one of them had called her older brother to play babysitter.

"Karone," Alex sighed. "She was worried about you, as was Cassie," Alex said to her.

"I just wish that I was out there with them," Ashley sighed, and felt Alex wrap her into a hug.

"Come on, lets just go to my dorm for a while…you need a change of scenery," he told her, gently grabbing her arm. "We can go grab something to eat if you want," he said to her.

"What if…" she started, but Alex shook his head.

"When they come they will call you," Alex whispered.

"Fine," Ashley sighed, and after pressing a couple buttons they were teleported down to Alex's dorm room. Alex grabbed a couple schoolbooks, and led Ashley to his car.

"How are you holding up?" Alex asked after a moment, taking a look at his sister's face. Ashley stayed silent, resting a hand on her stomach once again. Alex put his hand hers and gave her a reassuring smile. He parked and they went into a restaurant, and they got some food. Ashley was barely picking at it, and Alex was really worried for Ashley. "Ash," he said to her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, and took a bite of hash browns. She had a tired look in her eyes.

"Ashley, did you get any sleep at all last night?" Alex asked her gently.

"Not really," Ashley admitted.

"Is it because of Andros or...the baby?" he asked. He vaguely remembered their mom not getting much sleep in the later part of her pregnancy with Ashley.

"Both I guess. I think I'll feel better when they find him," she admitted, taking another bite.

"I hope so," Alex murmured.

High above them the team was making its way towards the Dark Fortress. They managed to get on without being spotted.

"Ok this is creepy. Where are all the quantrons?" Cassie whispered.

"Quantron boot camp?" Zhane asked, trying to lighten the situation a little. It didn't work. TJ just shook his head and retrieved his scanner, beginning to look for Andros. He picked up a signal and motioned for the rest of the team to follow him.

Several rooms away, Ecliptor was bending over Andros' unconscious body.

He was severely beaten and bruised. He had barely regained consciousness today. Something deep inside Ecliptor seemed to be trying to get out, to help the Red Ranger. He knew Darconda would be livid if he led the young man go but he also knew the rest of the Rangers wouldn't stop until they found him. After another moment of indecision he scooped Andros' body up in his arms and disappeared. Moments later the team burst in.

"It said he was in here," TJ growled, looking angry. Karone pulled out her own scanner and did a search of the entire ship. Her heart stopped for a split second.

"He's gone. He's not here anymore," she said, her voice was hoarse. Zhane reached out to steady her before her knees gave way beneath her.

"At least we know he was here," he murmured.

Karone merely nodded as they got ready to teleport back to the ship. Below them Ecliptor reappeared in Alex's room. He looked around at the mess and laid Andros down on the bed as carefully as he could. He stood there for another minute until he heard footsteps and voices outside the door. He watched the lock turn and the door start to open. Just as Ashley pushed the door open, Ecliptor disappeared. The sight that greeted her was frightening.

"A-Andros?" she squeaked out, her lungs suddenly burning, trying to gulp down oxygen but to no avail. Alex caught his sister just as she sunk to the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Once again, thank you Rah for the help at the end. Thanks to bRaInWaVe for the review, you provided some of the inspiration to write another chapter :D**

"Ashley," Alex whispered as he bent over her, immediately checking for a pulse, and luckily found one. He was about to put her head into his lap, and slowly wait for her to wake up, but when he looked up, he saw Andros on his bed. Alex's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw Andros. "Oh my god," he whispered, grabbing a pillow for Ashley' s head, and he went over to Andros. Andros was really pale; face bruised, split lip, cuts on his arms, and a mark under his jaw…Alex, and knew he shouldn't just be standing there doing nothing. Andros was breathing still, but as soon as he woke up… Just as he was going to reach for his communicator, or his own cell phone, he heard Ashley groan, and instantly was at her side.

"Ashley…" Alex said, helping her get into a sitting position, but she was already trying to get up by herself. "Ash, you need to take it easy," Alex warned, helping her stand up. She stared wide-eyed as she saw Andros.

"Andros…" she whispered, tears streaming down her face. She gently walked over to him, and softly grabbed his right hand which seemed like the only thing that wasn't mutilated or injured in anyway. She gave it a squeeze, "Come on…wake up," she choked out. Andros didn't seem to respond at all, and Ashley's tears started to fall on top of Andros.

"Ashley, you need to get a hold of someone," Alex reminded her. She kept staring at Andros, ignoring Alex. He gently pried her hand off of Andros' and gave her the communicator. "Just get a hold of anyone," Ashley just nodded, and decided to get a hold of Karone.

"Karone," Ashley managed to get out, still looking at Andros.

"He wasn't on the ship Ashley," Karone managed to get out on the communicator, her breath coming short.

"Um…I found him," Ashley managed to get out.

"What do you mean?" Karone asked, and the team gathered around her, and Zhane wrapping his arm around her.

"Alex got me some breakfast, and then when we came back Andros was…he was…" she tried to say, but sobs started to interrupt what she was saying.

"Ashley…we are going to teleport you guys up here ok?" Cassie's voice appeared.

"Get Andros to the infirmary," Alex took over for Ashley, and they heard some beeping and the next thing they knew they were in the ship's infirmary. Karone was already sprinting towards the infirmary, and when she saw Andros, Alex had to steady both girls, as Alpha came in.

"Ay yi yi yi!" The robot exclaimed, instantly started to clean some of Andros' wounds. Zhane, Cassie, Carlos, and TJ came into the infirmary, and Zhane took Karone from Alex's grip, and brought her close as TJ, Carlos and Alpha worked on trying to get Andros to wake up.

"You shouldn't be seeing this Ashley," Alex whispered to her softly, trying to get her away from the table as they started wrap Andros' head up in a bandage. Karone looked at her older brother, and knew that Ecliptor did this. She felt an anger hitting her system. How could Ecliptor do this to Andros? Alpha cut open Andros' shirt, once again cleaned him up, and saw he had several cracked ribs.

"Carlos, TJ lift him up so I can get his ribs bandaged," Alpha quickly ordered, and using his robotic arms, he wrapped up Andros' chest. Just as they set Andros down, he let out a painful groan, and his eyes opened up painfully. He was expecting see Ecliptor and or Darconda hovering over him, but relief washed over him as he saw it was his friends surrounding him. Karone instantly was at his side tears streaming down her face.

"Andros I am so sorry," Karone whispered to him, gently grabbing onto his hand, tears streaming down her face.

"Karone…thank god you are ok," he managed to choke out, his voice hoarse.

"I…I," Karone couldn't even make a full sentence. Andros squeezed her hand and tried to sit up a little bit, but pain shot up his chest and back, making him wince in pain. Breathing hurt, talking hurt. "Karone don't cry," Andros pleaded with her. Karone placed a tiny kiss on Andros' hand, and had a determined look on her face.

"I am going to kill him," Karone growled, and pulled away from her older brother.

"Karone wait," he said, once again trying to get up and chase after Karone, but the pain forced him to get back down on the bed.

"Andros…I'll get her back here, you just try to rest ok?" Zhane told his best friend. Andros sighed, and Zhane went after Karone. Andros looked around and saw Ashley being held by Alex.

"Ashley," he wheezed, and she walked over to him, with Alex right next to her.

"Andros…" she said to him, and Alex grabbed a chair for her to sit in. "I was so scared…" she whispered to him and he tried to lift his hand to cup her cheek in his hand, but winced in pain. Ashley brought her face closer to him and he laid his hand on it. He never thought he would see her again.

"I was scared too," Andros coughed out. Cassie, Carlos, and Alex decided that they needed some alone time with each other. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, and he removed his hand from her face and put it on her stomach, feeling the baby move around. "Ashley…" he whispered, "they kept asking about you, and Karone…I was so scared that they would come here and just grab you guys while you were sleeping," Tears were stinging at Andros' eyes and Ashley wanted nothing more than to hold him, but didn't want to risk hurting him.

Ashley laid her head on Andros' stomach, and he ran his hand through her hair. Ashley sighed, and squeezed on to him. "I can't believe they did this to you," Ashley whispered.

"I'm going to be ok," Andros told her trying to calm down Ashley, and she looked up at him.

"I know," she whispered. Ashley got up and went in her bag, and grabbed a bottle of water, and looked around for a straw so Andros could drink without having to hurt himself too much. A straw floated in, and Ashley grabbed onto it. She opened it up and let Andros sip on it. He swallowed it and tried to give Ashley a smile, but his lips hurt too much to do it for very long. "I'm sorry,"

"Ashley…there is nothing to be sorry for," he said taking her hand in his. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," Ashley said to him. He wiped her tears away with his hand. Ashley once again laid her head onto his stomach, and heard his stomach rumble. "How about I go get something for us to eat?" she said to him.

"Um…" he may be hungry, but he didn't want to be alone again. Ashley could sense his uneasiness on being alone, and sat back in her chair.

"I'll wait," Ashley amended, and gave Andros a smile, wrapping her hand around his.

Karone stormed over towards the teleportation room, and ignored whoever was calling her name. All she had going through her mind was her killing Darconda and Ecliptor. That was it, her faith in Ecliptor ever coming back, and being the same old Ecliptor. "Karone, will you stop moving for two seconds?" Zhane finally managed to put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Off to kill Darconda and Ecliptor," Karone said, shrugging him off of her.

"Wait what?" he asked her, meeting her brisk walk.

"They hurt Andros, they cannot get away with this," Karone said sharply.

"Karone…you should be with Andros right now," Zhane whispered. "He had fear in his eyes Karone. You shouldn't be going looking for trouble," Zhane said to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Ashley is going to be there for him. I need to protect my family from them. I can't just let this go Zhane," Karone sighed.

"Karone…Andros is going to be needing all of us right now," Zhane said to her. Karone sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"Ok…" Karone said, wrapping her arm around his waist. She can wait for a little while to go after Ecliptor and Darconda. They walked back to the infirmary, and saw Ashley holding onto Andros' hand. "Hey Andros…" she said to him, walking to the other side of him, grabbing onto his hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him.

"Karone…its ok," he said to her, squeezing her hand.

"It's not ok…I should have been able to find you the day you got kidnapped," Karone sighed.

"Karone…" Andros didn't know what to say to his little sister. "Well the good thing is, you guys got me out of there," he said to her. Karone stayed silent and he turned to Zhane. "You guys did get me out of there right?" he asked them.

"We were looking for you earlier in the Dark Fortress, but when we got there, you were gone," Zhane said to him.

"So where did you guys…" Andros started.

"Alex's bed…beaten to a bloody pulp," Ashley whispered.

"Ashley…I'm sorry," Andros whispered, squeezing her hand.

"I'm ok," Ashley said softly. "So I am assuming that you don't know who dropped you off at Alex's," Ashley inquired quietly.

"No…" he said, exhaling through his nose. Zhane walked next to Karone. "I don't really remember much,"

"It's ok…don't overextend yourself," Zhane said to him. "How about I get you something to eat?" Zhane asked Andros.

"Thanks," Andros said. Zhane put a kiss on Karone's cheek, and headed to grab Andros some grub. Once again the room went into silence, and Ashley forgot that she had the picture still of Aidan. She grabbed it out of her purse, and handed it to Karone.

"There is Aidan Alexander," Ashley said. Karone gingerly looked at the picture and smiled, and handed it to Andros.

"You two are going to be great parents," Karone suddenly said.

"Thanks," Ashley said giving her a grin. Zhane came in with a box of pizza, with the rest of the team, carrying soda and the sort. "Yay food," Ashley cried. Alex handed her a milkshake, and a slice of pizza.

Andros watched Ashley consume the food and tried to eat a little but finally gave up. It was just too hard for him. After a while, the room began to clear and he was left with just Ashley and Karone in the room.

"You should sleep," Karone whispered.

"So should both of you," Andros replied, trying to stifle a painful yawn.

"Ok," Ashley murmured, resting her head on his arm. Karone slowly stood up and left the pair alone. Little did any of them know that Ecliptor was pacing anxiously around the Dark Fortress, doing his best to avoid Darconda. He could always blame the Red Ranger's disappearance on the other Rangers.


	17. Chapter 17

Ashley sighed, not liking that Andros was back, but he had to stay in the infirmary. She once again tried to get some sleep, but after a couple minutes she gave up. Ashley put her hand on her stomach, and let out another sigh. She got up, and pulled on one of Andros's robes, and she walked out of the room, and headed towards the infirmary. She had no idea why she was going there, but she just went with it. Ashley went inside of the infirmary, and saw Andros painfully tossing and turning on the cot. He moaned in pain while he was sleeping. She pulled up a chair and sat next to him. She was about to try and wake Andros up, when he suddenly shot up from the bed. "Andros…" she whispered, gently grabbing a hold of his shoulder. Andros didn't say anything, he just painfully tried to catch his breath. Ashley saw him gasping for breath, and she sat onto the bed, and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Andros leaned into her, finally able to breathe again. "Ashley," Andros whispered. He was going to ask what she was doing out of bed this late at night, but decided against it. "Thanks," he murmured, glad Ashley was there with him.

"You doing ok?" Ashley asked him.

"Yeah I am ok," Andros said, he looked at the clock, and he turned to Ashley. "What are you doing up so late?" he asked her, worry entering his voice.

"I couldn't sleep…" Ashley said, putting a hand on her stomach. "I was worried about you," Ashley murmured.

"I was worried about you too," Andros managed to wrap his arms around Ashley, bringing her close. Ashley gently put her head on his shoulder, just wanting to fall asleep in his arms. He gently maneuvered around to make enough room for Ashley to lie down next to him, and he slowly sat up and put a kiss on Ashley's stomach. "I love you Baby," he whispered and slowly laid back down, resting his head on Ashley's. "I love you Ashley," he murmured, wanting to hold her closer but his ribs wouldn't allow him to.

"Love you too," she whispered, gently putting kiss on his lips. She felt Andros put his hand on her stomach, and she closed her eyes, and they both drifted off to sleep peacefully.

A few weeks had passed and the majority of Andros' injuries had healed. He was up and about, helping the rest of the team with ship maintenance. Ashley was growing bigger still and was finding it harder to get around. She was now heading into the final trimester of her pregnancy and it had been almost six months since she'd last spoken to her parents.

Ashley sighed, suddenly thinking about her Mom and Dad. Ashley felt tears pricking at her eyes, and Andros walked in at that moment. "Hey Ashley…I was thinking we could grab…Ash…what's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I was just thinking about my parents…" Ashley sighed, wiping at her eyes. Andros wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I just kind of imagined that Mom would be there…you know past experiences and stuff? And I miss them…" she whispered, trying to stop crying.

Andros pulled her close, and a lightly kissed her forehead, not sure what to say to her. Ashley buried her head into his neck. "Ashley…why don't you call them?" he gently suggested.

"A part of me really wants to Andros…but I am scared. I mean, they haven't even tried to contact me in all these months. If you weren't here…I'd probably be all alone," Ashley whispered. Andros fully pulled her into him, and held her tightly. He made shushing noises, rubbing her back. She started to pull away, but Andros just continued to hold her. Ashley finally started to calm down, and Andros pulled away a little and put a kiss on her lips. "Thanks," she murmured against his lips.

"Ashley…did you think I would get mad if you said you wanted to go see your parents?" Andros questioned softly after a moment. She stayed silent, and Andros cupped her chin with his hand and gazed deep into her eyes. "Ashley…I would never do that to you. I would never want to take you away from your family," Andros said to her.

"Andros…the only reason I didn't go was because I was afraid that they would desert me again," Ashley whispered, and then she sighed, "Maybe I was a little afraid that you would be mad that I wanted to see them…you know because of what they said about you…"

"I love you Ash, and no matter what your parents said about me isn't going to change that. I want your parents to be apart of our child's life," Andros whispered.

"Me too," Ashley agreed, starting to wipe at her eyes. Andros wiped her tears away gently with his thumbs, and she leaned into him once again.

"Ashley…I wish there is something I could do or say to make you feel better," Andros whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

She snuggled into him and whispered, "This is good," she whispered, and Andros chuckled. "Andros…"

"Yeah?"

"So I was thinking that since I really didn't do a baby shower…" Andros nodded in understanding, and gave Ashley a smile. "Alex sent me some money for baby stuff, and so, do you think we can do that today?" Ashley asked him.

"Of course. It will be fun," Andros said to her. Ashley gave him a grin, and pulled away from him a little bit. He stood up, and offered his arm for her to take and she grabbed it. "Will you be ok to walk around?" Andros asked, worried about Ashley and their unborn baby.

Ashley let out a laugh, and gave Andros a kiss on the cheek. "Me and baby will be fine," Ashley assured him, resting her head onto his shoulder. Andros still looked a little worried, and Ashley said, "Besides we got his protective Daddy to protect us," Andros gave her a smile, and they headed towards teleportation room.

They reached the teleportation room, and teleported down to Earth. Andros and Ashley were just about to enter the first baby store, when Ashley heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Alex running towards them. "Hey," Ashley said to Alex, and wrapped her arms around him as he ran up to them.

"How are you doing baby sister?" he asked her, squeezing her shoulders before pulling away. "Better be keeping my unborn nephew happy as well," he said with a smirk.

"More than happy," Ashley sighed, looking down at her big stomach. "He made Mommy look like a big whale,"

"Ashley you don't look like a whale," Andros said to her, and she just nodded her head.

"Ashley…listen to him. You are not a whale," Alex said. He gave Andros a friendly grin, "Hey Andros, glad to see you up and around again. Ashley was so depressed while you are gone, and I'm glad to see you brought that glow back to my little sister's face,"

"Thanks…" Andros said to him. "We really appreciate everything you have done for us…the money, and support. Thanks," Andros said to him.

"Well…now that you are mentioning it, I do have something else to give you," Alex said.

"Alex you have done enough already," Ashley said to him.

"No…this is something you and Andros are going to need for the baby," Alex said with a big smile on his face. "Come on…" He said, leading Ashley and Andros to his car. He opened the back seat and Ashley saw a baby crib in it.

"Alex…thank you," she said, touched at the gesture. "It is beautiful,"

"Well…what else do you need for the baby?" Alex questioned, rubbing his hands together.

"Alex…you have given enough money already…" Ashley said gently.

"Ashley…really its ok," Alex said to her.

"Alex…" Ashley started.

"Alex…it's not that we don't appreciate all the money, but what about your stuff? You can't have that much money saved up…I mean, we don't want you to be without food…" Andros said, supporting Ashley.

"Guys don't worry about it…" Alex said waving them off.

"Alex…" Ashley tried again, but Alex silenced her putting his hand up.

"Look when I found out that you were pregnant, I kept putting some of my paycheck aside…you know…to make sure you guys had something to support yourself on for baby stuff," Alex said.

"Alex…I'll pay you back, I prom-," Ashley started.

"Ashley…no…it is fine," Alex said. Andros had a slightly guilty look on his face. He should be able to support Ashley, and their baby, but he had no money that would work on Earth. Seeing the look on Andros' face, Alex instantly shook his head, "What you guys do…I know it doesn't make any money at all. So stop feeling guilty about this," Alex said in a big brother tone.

"Thanks…" Andros said in a grateful voice. "Alex…I still can't help but feel bad that you are spending so much on the baby-,"

"I said it's fine," Alex said to him. "You save the world on a daily basis, so that is more than paying back enough," he said. "Ok?"

"Ok," Andros said.

"Good. Now what else does the baby need?" Alex asked once again.

"Well…since last time you gave us money…" Ashley said closing her eyes. "All we really need is just some clothes…maybe a couple different sizes just to be on the safe side," Ashley said.

"Alright," Alex said to her. "Lets go," he said, a smile on his face. Andros smirked, and Ashley looped her arm through his, and they followed Alex into the baby store. As they walked through the isles, Ashley saw a cute red teddy bear, and reached out to grab it, when she suddenly saw her parents on the other side of the store. What were they doing here? Ashley suddenly felt really nervous, seeing them for the first time in months.

"Ashley…what's wrong?" Andros asked, turning away from the rattles, and looked at Ashley. "Oh…" he said, as he looked towards where Ashley was gaping.

"Hey Ashley…I found a couple of…oh my god…is that our parents?" Alex asked in shock.

"I thought you invited them," Ashley said suddenly.

"No…Ashley…" Alex said to her. Mr. and Mrs. Hammond finally saw Ashley and Andros. Ashley gripped onto Andros' hand, and squeezed it tightly. Slowly her parents walked over to her.

"Ashley…" Mr. Hammond said, slowly walking over to her, and he reached out to his daughter, and put his hands on her shoulders. He instantly pulled her to him, and Ashley let go of Andros' hand. Her arms went around him, and she felt tears pricking at her eyes again. After he pulled away, Mrs. Hammond instantly enfolded her into a hug as well.

After pulling away there was an awkward silence between them. "So…did you get a job?" Mrs. Hammond asked Andros. "I mean, how are you paying for all this stuff?" she motioned to the cart.

"Mom…please…not right now," Ashley knew it was coming, the badgering about money.

"So he is jobless?" Mr. Hammond said, and he instantly turned to Alex. "You aren't giving them money again are you?" he accused Alex. Not waiting for an answer, she turned to Ashley. "You are really taking advantage of your brother's kind nature," Mrs. Hammond said to his daughter. Ashley felt a twinge of pain in her stomach, and put a hand to it. Andros gently put a hand on her arm, concerned for her and the baby.

"Ashley…are you ok?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm fine," Ashley lied, leveling a glare at her parents. "You know why we can't get jobs," she snapped at them. "And I tried to give Alex his money back, so stop it," she growled.

"Apparently not enough," Mrs. Hammond growled, "considering that you are here, spending all of your brother's hard earned money," Ashley felt another twinge of pain, in her stomach, and put her hands back on her stomach.

"Why don't you stop badgering her?" Andros growled, gently grabbing Ashley's shoulders. He turned to Ashley, and she wasn't looking too good. "Ashley…" Luckily there was a rocking chair on display, and she was able to sit down. Andros bent down next to her, grabbing her hand, and she gave it a tight squeeze. "What's going on?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Ashley said, trying to take a deep breath. Her back was starting to hurt, and ever couple minutes she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Mrs. Hammond started to go over to Ashley, but Ashley glared at her, "Stay away from me," Ashley growled, gripping onto Andros tighter, feeling another wave of pain.

"Ashley…" she started, but Ashley cut her off.

"No, stay away," Ashley managed to get out, as the pain started to intensify.

"Ashley…I think you are starting to go into labor…" Mrs. Hammond said.


	18. Chapter 18

_bRaInWaVe: Thanks for the reviews :D and I am glad you are liking the story, and Alex. Your questions will be answered_

_DizneeDol: I'm glad you like Alex. He is a fun character to write for. Your questions shall be answered once you read :D_

_Challon86: Yeah, I made Alex a good big brother. Her parents may come around…eventually like you said :P Glad you are back, I missed your reviews. Thanks for the kind review _

_protejerinnocencia: I know! It is getting closer :D_

As soon as Mrs. Hammond said that Ashley might be going into labor, Alex instantly pulled out his cell phone, dialing 911. "It's not supposed to happen this early," Ashley whimpered in a scared voice.

"Ashley…it will be ok," Andros said in a soothing voice, giving her hand a squeeze. Tears started to stream down her face, and Andros kissed her forehead. "We'll get through this," he whispered gently into her ear, as he felt her grip his hand harder.

"Just try to breathe honey," Mrs. Hammond said in a calm voice, but having her mother around was scaring Ashley.

"Mom…maybe you shouldn't say anything to her, she scared enough as it is," Alex said, as he hung up his cell phone.

"Alexander-," Mr. Hammond started.

"What?" Alex snapped at them. "If you only left the money issue alone, she wouldn't be going into labor," He bent down next to Ashley, and grabbed her hand, gripping on the rocking chair armrest. She let out a cry of pain. It felt like every muscle in her stomach was being ripped apart. She squeezed tightly to both hands, and despite how hard she was squeezing they held on.

"Ashley…I know you are scared…please let me help you honey," Mrs. Hammond said, putting a hand on her knee. Ashley weakly nodded, tears streaming down her face, and Mrs. Hammond gave her a small smile. "Ok, we will get you through this ok?" She said to her terrified daughter. "Alex…go grab pillows lots of pillows," Alex gave Ashley one more tight squeeze, before letting go of her hand, and sprinting around to grab some.

Alex instantly came back with some and he arranged them right next to where Ashley was sitting. "Alright, now we need to move her gently over there and get her as comfortable as possible," Alex went on the other side of Ashley and gently lifted her over to the pillows and gently set her down. She winced in pain, and squeezed Andros' hand tighter. Several people had come around by now, some of the dialing 911 once again, trying to get an ambulance for Ashley.

Ashley let out a painful groan, and Andros squeezed her hand tightly, not sure what to say to her. He felt guilty that she was feeling so much pain, and just wished he could make it go away.

"Ashley…you and the baby are going to be fine," Alex said grabbing onto her other hand once again.

"I'm scared," she whispered, and Ashley felt tears flowing down her face once again.

"Ashley we are going to take care of you," Alex whispered to his scared sister. "You and the baby are going to be fine," he assured her. Ashley gave Andros a frightened look, and he gave her a confident smile.

"I am not letting anything happen to either of you," Andros said. "We will take care of you," he whispered. Paramedics started to rush in and instantly found Ashley.

"Ok Miss, we are going to help you ok?" one of them told her and she just nodded. After a couple minutes, Ashley's scared impatience started to get to her.

"Why aren't we going to a hospital?" Ashley whimpered.

"We can't move you in the delicate state that you are in…so we are going to have to help you have the baby here," The paramedic said. After seeing Ashley's freaked out face, he tried to assure her, "We are trained to deal with this kind of things, don't worry," he said to her. He looked at Andros and asked, "You are going to be the father?" Andros nodded. "Good," the paramedic said, "I am just going to need you to stay here with her ok? She is going to need you," he stressed to Andros.

"Nothing is going to make me leave," Andros whispered, squeezing Ashley's hand. The paramedic gave him a nod, and started to explain what he was going to do to help make sure the birth was a safe one.

Mega Ship 

Karone stealthily walked past Zhane's room, and headed towards her own. She felt bad just leaving like that, but after what Ecliptor and Darconda had done to Andros, she had promised herself she wouldn't let them get away with it. Just as she was about to head into her room, she felt a hand go to her shoulder, and turned her around. She saw Zhane's face, and she turned her gaze down. "Karone," he gently said, lifting her chin up with a finger. "What is going on?" he asked, knowing there wasn't a monster attacking.

"It's nothing," Karone lied, trying to pull away, but Zhane steadied her with his hand.

"I don't understand why you are being so secretive. Why can't you trust me?" he asked, his face showing some hurt in it.

"Look…its just…" Karone started trying to explain. Zhane's jaw was starting to grind, thinking it was just her trying to get out of explaining what was wrong. She grabbed his hands, and sighed. "I'm not trying to get out of talking…" Zhane calmed himself down, and looked at Karone, waiting for an answer. "Ok…I didn't want you to get involved in me hunting down Ecliptor and Darconda. I have been trying to find a way to kill Darconda," she whispered. "He and Ecliptor can't live after what they did to Andros," She said, a bit of anger getting into her voice. Zhane wrapped his arms around Karone, and she mirrored his movements, and put her head into his neck.

"Karone…I know you are angry," Zhane murmured, "But you can't keep holding all that inside of you. You can't keep avoiding me, and you especially can't avoid Andros," Karone nodded, and pulled away, and put a kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry," Karone apologized, and Zhane gave her a small smile, his hands resting on her hips.

"Thanks for being honest," he whispered. "Are you going to let me help you?" he asked, and Karone nodded. "Good," he said, giving her a grin. As they headed for the bridge, Zhane wrapped his arm around her waist, and she let out a giggle. "It good to hear that again," Zhane commented.

"It feels good," Karone said laying her head on his shoulder. Just as they got to the bridge, Cassie ran up to them. "What's going on?"

"Darconda and Ecliptor…" Cassie said, "but that's not the bigger problem,"

"What do you mean?" Zhane asked, as Karone lifted her head and looked at Cassie. Carlos came in, and grabbed Cassie's arm.

"Ashley's in labor, and Andros can't get away," Carlos said.

"Well…we can handle Darconda and Ecliptor. Its still five against two," Zhane said. Karone nodded, and Cassie sighed.

"I hope Ashley is going to be ok," Cassie mused, as they headed for the teleportation room.

"She'll be fine. The quicker we subdue them, the quicker we can get to Ashley," Carlos said in a calm voice, grabbing Cassie's hand. TJ waved them over, already being in the teleportation room.

"It's strange," TJ observed. "They seem to be bickering about something," The rangers stopped, and looked. Indeed they were fighting about something, and it was starting to get physical.

"We need to get down there," Karone said, and they teleported down there.

"You did let the red ranger go," Darconda accused. Karone stopped in her tracks, and Darconda saw the rangers, instantly summoning a patrol of Quantrons. The rangers instantly began battle with the Quantrons, and Karone kept trying to get to Ecliptor, but more quantrons kept getting in her way. Zhane knocked away a Quantron, trying to hit Karone, and stayed right next to her.

Baby's R Us 

Andros communicator kept going off, and Ashley looked at him. She knew that the team needed help, more than she needed him right now. "Andros," she winced, as another contraction hit her.

"No…I'm staying Ashley," he whispered, "I am not leaving you,"

"You are about ready to push," the paramedic said. Ashley nodded, and turned back to Andros. Alex noticed the exchange, and he let go of Ashley's hand, and went over to Andros.

"You need to go," Ashley whispered to Andros.

"No-,"

"Both of you stop being dumb, and give me your morpher," Alex whispered sharply. Andros looked at him strangely, and felt for it.

"Alex what are you doing?" Mr. Hammond asked.

"Saving there team," he said grabbing Andros' morpher. Andros pointed at the buttons he needed to press to morph, and Alex smiled. He looked at Ashley, "I'll be fine Ashley, just focus on the baby," he kissed her forehead.

"Be careful," Ashley whispered before he left.

Park 

Darconda glared at Ecliptor, and got out his sword out. Ecliptor brandished his own sword. "I knew I should have just offed you when I had the chance," Darconda growled.

He brandished his own sword, and they went into battle. Karone saw Ecliptor battling him, and once again tried to get to him, forgetting about what he did to Andros. "Karone, watch out," Zhane called, pulling her away from the Quantron wielding a nastly looking sword. He took it out with a roundhouse kick. Alex finally got to the park area, and TJ saw him.

"What are you doing here Alex? Get out of here!" he shouted. Alex pressed the buttons to morph, and instantly he morphed. He jumped into the battle, and took out a lot of the Quantrons. Karone found the opportunity to jump out of the battle, and towards Ecliptor and Darconda's battle.

"Well isn't this sweet?" Darconda taunted. "Seems like little princess wants to save Ecliptor," Karone, glared at him, as she helped Ecliptor stand up. "You made a great warrior a wimp," he shot.

"Shut it Darconda," Eliptor growled, starting for him, but Karone stopped him.

"No…you need to rest, you're hurt," Karone whispered. "I have a bone to pick with him," Karone summoned her weapon, and went towards Darconda.

"Is the little Power Ranger mad?" Darconda taunted. Karone growled, and swung her weapon at Darconda, but he effortlessly dodged it. Ecliptor watched as Karone fought for him, and he felt guilty for letting her do the battle. Karone was determined to win this fight, as she knocked Darconda under from his feet, and slashed him with her weapon, killing off one of his lives. "Now missy, you are pissing me off," he growled, instantly getting back off, wounds healed.

"Oh I am so scared!" Karone snapped. "I am not the little girl you kidnapped," she grounded out. Darconda charged at Karone knocking her weapon from her hand, and his sword started to hover dangerously close to her neck.

"Karone!" Zhane shouted, running towards her. He wasn't going to make it in time, and Ecliptor knew it, he ran towards Karone, and slashed Darconda with his own sword. Karone back flipped back into battle, but her arm was starting to sting a little bit. Zhane gently grabbed Karone's arm. "Are you ok?" he whispered.

"I'm fine," Karone lied, but winced when she tried to pick up her weapon. "Ecliptor!" Karone cried out when Darconda once again laid several devastating wounds on him.

"Karone…you can't run into battle," Zhane said, grabbing her arm again. "I'll help him," Zhane promised, and rushed off to help Ecliptor. He drop kicked Darconda and got his Super Silverizer out, and slashed Darconda. He pulled Ecliptor out of the battle, and he put a decapitating blow on Darconda, killing him once again. Darconda had one last life left, and he was pissed. He growled, and slashed Zhane with his sword, and TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Alex subdued the quantrons, and attacked Darconda. Alex came out next to Ecliptor and stabbed Darconda, finally killing him. They powered down, and Zhane got up, and walked over to Karone. "Are you ok?" he asked her. She nodded, and walked over to Ecliptor.

"Princess…" he started, but stopped, "Karone," he corrected, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's ok…we just need to get you to the Mega Ship-," Karone started, but Ecliptor shook his head. "No…"

"Yes…it is my time," he wheezed. He turned to Zhane, "You take care of her," he said weakly to him. "I won't be able to do it anymore," he coughed.

"I will," he promised, and Karone felt tears filling her eyes.

"Don't waste your tears on me…" Ecliptor whispered. He put his hand on her cheek, and he started wipe her tears away, and sighed. "I loved you like a daughter," He put his hand down, and Karone buried her head into Ecliptor's chest, and cried into it.

Zhane bent down next to Karone, and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she fell into Zhane. He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her head into his chest.

Baby's R US 

Ashley's water broke and was getting ready to push. "You are doing great," Andros whispered. She squeezed his hand tightly, and she gave him a scared look.

"Ok…push," the paramedic commanded, and Ashley started to push. Tears running freely down her face, she stopped pushing. After what seemed like an eternity, the baby was almost out of her. "Just one more push and you'll be done,"

"Just one more big push Ash," Andros whispered, and she let out a yell, and then she heard a baby crying. The paramedic cut the umbilical chord, and cleaned up baby Aidan.

"Congratulations, you got a baby boy," the paramedic said in a relieved voice. Ashley looked at her and Andros' baby boy, and he gently transferred the baby to Ashley.

"Hi baby," she whispered tiredly. Aidan looked up at Ashley and Andros, and Andros grinned at him.

"Look at what we did," Andros whispered happily. "He's beautiful Ashley," He said wrapping his arm around her. Ashley leaned her head, exhaustion taking over. Andros took the baby from Ashley, and continued to let Ashley lay her head on his shoulder.

A couple Hours Later 

Ashley had been taken to the hospital so the doctor's could monitor her and Aidan overnight. Andros refused to leave her side, so he stayed with her. He currently was at her side, his head resting on her bed. She groggily woke up and smiled seeing Andros was here still. Feeling Ashley waking up, he lifted his head and smiled. "Hey," Andros said to her.

"Hey…" she whispered. He smoothed the hair from her face, and she leaned her face into his hand.

"You did great," Andros told her.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you there," Ashley sighed, closing her eyes. Andros squeezed her hand, and he gently kissed her forehead. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Andros said, a smile playing on his face. They sat in comfortable silence until Ashley thought of something.

"Did Alex give you back your morpher?" Ashley asked.

"Yes he did, and he saw our little boy," Andros said, "He didn't want to leave the nursery," he said with a chuckle. Ashley smiled, but she felt really tired still. Andros put a gentle kiss on her lips. "Go back to sleep," he suggested, "I'll be here in the morning," Ashley nodded, and sleep took her over.


	19. Chapter 19

_DizneeDol: Glad you loved the last chapter, hope this is a soon enough update for ya :P_

_proterinnocencia: He will eventually get what's coming to him lol_

_Challon86: I am so glad you love the story still, and major thanks and kudos for helping me with the chapter, so thanks for that :D _

_Itz Rayz: I never thought about a specific signature for the morphing thing…so I just kinda winged making Alex the temporary Red astro Ranger. Thanks for the review, and I am glad you are liking it_

_bRaInWaVe:D I am glad you loved the last chapter so much. Thank you so much for your review. _

_Thanks for the reviews everyone, they help me update faster. _

A couple of days later 

Andros gently wrapped his arm around Ashley as they exited the teleportation room. She was cradling a sleeping Aidan. "You doing ok?" Andros whispered to Ashley. She nodded, and stopped walking, just looking at Aidan. Andros smiled, also looking down at Aidan.

"He is such a beautiful baby," Ashley whispered. Ashley took a little look at his hair, and noticed her own color, blending in with Andros' streaks. "Aidan has your streaks," Ashley commented. Andros stayed silent, and Ashley turned her gaze to Andros. "Andros…that was a compliment," she said with a small chuckle. "You know I love your hair," Andros blushed, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You sure you got him ok?" Andros asked after a moment.

"I carried Aidan around in my stomach for nine months, I got him," she said with a smirk. Then it clicked, "You want to hold him don't you?" Andros smiled and nodded. Ashley gently transferred Aidan over to Andros, and saw him smiling down at their son. "I told you you'd be a good Daddy," Ashley said, gently maneuvering the yellow blanket around Aidan to cover his arms. Ashley looked up and saw Zhane, "Hey," she said, waving to him. Zhane's eyes widened in surprise, and he walked over to them.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Mom?" Zhane teased as he saw baby Aidan being held by his Daddy. He took a look at Aidan, and grinned. Now that Zhane was that close, Andros noticed that Zhane was carrying a tray of food.

"Who's that for?" Andros questioned. Zhane's smile faltered a little bit.

"Karone…" he said, not willing to lie to his friend. No one had really informed them about Ecliptor dying. Karone was thrilled to here that Ashley and Andros were bringing Aidan to the Mega Ship, but she was really depressed about Ecliptor dying.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"Um…" Zhane wasn't sure how much he should reveal, considering she didn't want him to tell Andros or Ashley what was bothering her. Luckily he didn't have to since Aidan woke up in Andros' arms. Andros smiled down at Aidan, and Aidan made some happy gurgling noises.

"Hey Aidan," he greeted, a smile playing on his voice. Aidan looked around a little, and Andros laughed. Ashley let Aidan grab her pinky, and he squealed in delight. "Someone loves his mommy," Andros commented. Zhane took this opportunity to slip away, and head towards Karone's room. He gently knocked on the door, and let himself in.

"Hey…" he gently said, surprised to see her moving around, tidying up her room. She turned around and gave him a smile. She walked over to him, and grabbed the tray of food.

"Is that for me?" she asked happily. "Thanks," she said, putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Are you doing ok?" Zhane asked her, surprised to see her so…happy. She nodded, and Zhane put the tray down.

"Ecliptor wouldn't want me to be depressed about him dying," Karone started. "So I am trying to be positive about this…" Karone sighed, her true emotions playing out on her face. Zhane wrapped her into a hug, and she rested her head on his chest.

"Ashley and Andros just got here with Aidan," Zhane said in a soft voice, hoping it would bring Karone's spirits up. Karone smiled, and pecked Zhane on the lips.

"Really?" she asked excitedly, "Lets go see them," she said grabbing Zhane's hand and dragging him out of her room.

"What about dinner?" Zhane complained. Karone was about to turn around and snap angrily at him, but after seeing the playful look on his face, she just smirked.

"After we see the baby," Karone chided, and let out a giggle. Just as they turned around the corner, they nearly crashed into Ashley and Andros. "Hey," Karone said in a giddy voice, pulling Ashley in for a hug. She pulled away and looked at her nephew, who in return grinned at her. "Hi my little nephew," she said, lightly tickling his tummy.

"Does Auntie want to hold him?" Andros offered, though it looked like he would like to hold Aidan still.

"Only for a minute," Karone promised, and Andros gently transferred him into Karone's arms. Aidan looked up at his aunt and reached out with his tiny baby arms, trying to grab her face. Karone laughed, and put a tiny kiss on his forehead. "You want to go back to Mommy or Daddy dontcha?" Karone said with a smile. "Ok here ya go buddy, Auntie Karone is going to have to see what she got for ya," she said, once again tickling his tummy again.

Karone gave Aidan to Ashley, and went into her room digging for the baby blanket that she had bought…red blanket with a yellow teddy bear on it. She finally found it, and smiled. She walked over to Andros, Ashley and Aidan, and gave them the blanket. "It reminded me of you two,"

"Thanks Karone," Ashley said with a smile. Karone gave it to Andros, and he gave Karone a worried look, apparently not forgetting about Zhane bringing her breakfast in bed.

"What?" she asked, still not wanting to talk about Ecliptor dying. This was supposed to be happy moment, and she didn't want to spoil it with her foul mood. Aidan looked at her, and made some happy baby noises. Ashley nodded at Andros, knowing that he wanted to see what was up with her.

"Wave bye bye to Auntie Karone," she said gently taking one of Aidan's hands and had him wave, "Now lets see…who else to show you off to?" she asked herself, with a chuckle.

"I'm fine Andros," Karone sighed, not knowing what her older brother's reaction would be to Ecliptor dying. Zhane looked at her, and Karone shook her head. Andros turned her around, and pulled her into a hug.

"Karone…I know I haven't been around much…but I am still your older brother," Andros said. "I will always have time to talk to my little sister. So why are you so depressed?" he questioned softly. She tried once more to break Andros' grip on her, but he only tightened it. Zhane stood by, and watched how Andros was doing on trying to get Karone to open up to him, and had to admit that he was doing a pretty good job. Andros knew it had to be about Ecliptor, and something had gone terribly wrong. Zhane decided to give the siblings some privacy, considering they didn't talk too often without bickering. Karone broke down, and Andros let her cry it out.

She stopped crying and finally let out what she had been hiding. She told him about Ecliptor dying, and Andros held his little sister. "I'm sorry Karone," Andros whispered. That wasn't the answer Karone was expecting, and she looked up at him in shock. "If I had been more supportive…"

"What's done is done," Karone cut him off wiping her eyes. "But thanks," she whispered. Andros gave her a smile, and patted her shoulder. "How's Ashley doing?" Karone asked, deciding it was time to change the subject.

His grin grew bigger as Ashley's name was mentioned, "She is still a little tired, but doing ok,"

"I am gonna spoil Aidan rotten," Karone said, with a smirk, causing Andros to chuckle. They started heading in the direction that Ashley was walking and Zhane caught up with them. Karone gave him a smile, and he slipped his arm around her waist.

They found Ashley talking with Cassie and Carlos. "Hey," Andros said, after putting a kiss on Ashley's cheek. Aidan put his thumb in his mouth, and Andros chuckled.

"He is so precious," Cassie said, and Carlos nodded.

"Um…I have been thinking," Ashley started, then she corrected, "we have been thinking that we want you guys to be Aidan's godparents," Carlos and Cassie had looks of shock on their faces, and once again Andros chuckled.

"Of course," Cassie said.

"I'd be honored," Carlos said to them, and the couple smiled.

"Congrats you guys," Karone said.

"Yeah," Zhane said.

"So where's TJ at?" Ashley questioned.

"Date," Carlos said.

"Good for him," Ashley said. "Its about time he found someone," she said bouncing Aidan lightly, causing him to laugh.

"He laughs like his daddy," Zhane commented, and Karone smiled.

"Yeah he does," Karone agreed. Andros let Aidan hold onto his pinky, and Aidan tried to put it in his mouth. Andros laughed, and looked at Ashley.

"I think Aidan is a little hungry Mommy," Andros said to Ashley.

"I think so," Ashley agreed. "Are you hungry bud?" she asked him. Aidan looked up at Ashley as if he understood her. "Ok Aidan, Mommy will feed you," Ashley said, sitting down and grabbed a bottle. "Hold on Aidan…not too fast," Ashley chided as he greedily tried to grab the bottle. Andros sat down next to Ashley and she telekinetically lifted a rag, and gave it to Andros. "You want to burp him when he's done?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Andros, said playing with his toes. "He is so tiny…" Suddenly he heard a camera shutter go off, and his face went up and saw Cassie with a camera. He looked at her curiously, and she chuckled.

"Sorry…you guys just looked too cute," Cassie said.

"You guys look so happy," Carlos commented.

"We are," Andros said, wrapping his arm around her. Aidan finished his bottle, and Ashley transferred him to Andros, and he gently started to pat his back.

"Never thought I would see the day," Zhane whispered to Karone, "He has never been this happy…not since you were kidnapped…" Karone smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. Aidan let out a burp, and Zhane chuckled. "Only you would find that funny," Karone said with a smirk, but in a joking tone. She grabbed onto his hand, and he squeezed it. "Thanks," she whispered. Zhane kissed her forehead, and continued to watch as Ashley and Andros took care of Aidan.

"That was a big burp," Ashley said, and lightly touching his nose. He giggled, and yawned, looking really sleepy. "I think it is time for you to take a nap," He looked like he didn't want to go back to napping. "You'll get to see the rest of our family after you wake up from your nap," she said softly. Aidan yawned again, and rested his head on Andros' shoulder, closing his eyes. Andros slowly stood up and headed towards his and Ashley's room. Ashley input the code to open the door, and they walked inside. Alex had put the crib in there, and Ashley smiled remembering the kind gift. She had the blanket that Karone gave Aidan in her hand and Andros put Aidan down gently inside of the crib. Ashley gently wrapped him in the blanket. Ashley placed a kiss on Aidan's forehead, and Andros mirrored her movements. Aidan fell asleep and Andros and Ashley watched as Aidan slept. Andros turned to Ashley, and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Ashley said, laying her head on his shoulder. Andros wrapped his arms around her.

"You need to get some rest," Andros murmured, gently moving them onto the bed. He laid Ashley down, and he laid down next to her. He smoothed her hair from her face, and looked at her tired face. "Are you sure you are ok?" he asked her. She didn't say anything, she just laid her head onto his chest

"I'm just tired," she whispered, closing her eyes. Andros secured his arms around her and she closed her eyes.

"Get some rest Ashley," Andros whispered, kissing her lovingly on the lips. She snuggled in closer, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Angel Grove High School (A couple hours earlier) 

TJ went to his locker to grab his American History Book, and just as he was closing it he saw Bulk and Skull pestering someone. He rolled his eyes, and sighed. They may be "cops" now, but still why are they pestering her? She looked a tad annoyed and that didn't look too good. "Hey guys…what's going on?" he asked them, they turned to him, and gave the opportunity for the girl to get out of the conversation. She looked at TJ gratefully, before silently slipping away.

"Nothing civilian," Bulk said, and TJ rolled his eyes, seeing as he had to head towards class. He was surprised to meet up with the girl that was being pestered by Bulk and Skull, but nonetheless she gave him a smile.

"Thanks…all I asked was if they could show me where my class was, and they were being…"

"Slow? Yeah…that's Bulk and Skull for you. I'm TJ," he said.

"Melissa," she said with a grin, and shook his hand warmly. "Maybe you can help me with my schedule. This school is way bigger than my last one," she said, putting a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Sure," TJ said, and Melissa handed him her schedule. "You got American History. Cool same room as me," he said. "I'll show you where it is,"

"Thanks," she said, and they headed over towards the class.

"Sadly…it is a boring class," TJ sighed, and Melissa giggled as they entered the classroom. As the teacher droned on about what they were going to do, TJ handed Melissa's schedule back to her. "I'll help you find your other classes during lunch if you want," TJ offered quietly.

"That'd be cool, thanks," she whispered back. The class dragged on, and TJ kept glancing at the clock. Only five more minutes till lunch, he thought to himself. He also kept glancing at Melissa, and she gave him a smile when she saw him glancing. Finally the bell rang, and TJ got up and Carlos smirked at TJ. He gave Carlos a what look, and he just snickered. Melissa got up and they headed out the door. "Melissa this is Carlos, one of my friends," he said.

"Hey," she shook his hand.

"So…where'd you transfer from?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Just a little school in Arizona," she sighed. "My dad got a promotion so we had to move," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry," TJ said. "You are more than welcome to hang out with us…"

"Thanks," she said, and they headed off to look for Cassie.

"Hey Carlos," Cassie said, throwing her arms around him.

"Well hey to you too," Carlos said putting a kiss on her lips. He pulled away and turned to Melissa. "This is Melissa…"

"Hey, I'm Cassie," she said.

"Nice to meet you," They grabbed their lunches, and sat down. Cassie had most of the same classes as Melissa, so Cassie offered to show her around her classes. TJ kept glancing at Melissa still, but remained silent throughout most of the conversation.

The bell rang, and they all stood up. "Thanks for introducing me to your friends…they are really nice," TJ gave her a smile and nodded.

"Its no problem…being the new person around isn't all that fun," TJ commented.

"Well isn't all that bad this time, thanks to you," Melissa said. She ripped out a piece of paper, and wrote her address and phone number down on it. "Since you didn't get to properly show me around the school…how about you show me around some of the spots us teens tend to hang out at?"

"That'd be great," He scribbled his number on the bottom and tore it off handing it to her.

"Ok…come pick me up at seven," she said, heading towards where Cassie was waiting for her. TJ smiled, and headed off for his own class.

**Presently...**

TJ drove up to Melissa's house, and found her already waiting on the porch. He got out from the driver's side. "Hey," he said, and she hopped into the passenger's seat. He took a look at her, her long dark hair was tied back and she was wearing snug jeans, and a blue tank top. It was simple, but she looked beautiful to him, "So…what do you want to see first? I can show you the mall area…and were me and my friends hang out after school, the Surf Spot…"

"Whatever you want," Melissa said with a smile. "I am open to anything," she said, patting his shoulder. TJ nodded, and drove off, as she just stared out the window in wonder. "This is so cool…living so close to the beach,"

"Yeah…it's a fun place to live," TJ said with a smile. TJ was just about to pass the Surf Spot, when she suddenly looked towards it. He turned into it, and they got out of the car.

They walked in and she asked him, "Want a burger?"

"Sure…" he said. They ordered a couple burgers, and after eating them, she was about to open her purse, but TJ stopped her. "Don't worry about it…my treat," he said, fishing out some bills to pay for it. They walked back outside, and she shivered. Noticing that she didn't bring a jacket with her, he took his off, and put it around her shoulders

"Thanks," she said, slipping her arms through it. Just as they entered the car, her cell phone went off, and she answered it, "Hey Daddy," she said, and TJ involuntarily cringed. "Already?" she whined into the phone. "Just someone from school…alright I'll head home," she said, rolling her eyes, hanging up the phone. "Sorry TJ," she whispered.

"Its ok…" he said to her. "We can always do this another time," he said, driving towards her house. When they got to her house, she turned to him. "Even though this was short, I had fun," she said with a grin. Slowly their faces got closer, and TJ put a gentle kiss on her lips, and she returned it, but pulled away after a moment. "If my dad catches me making out with a guy I just met, he will throw the book at me," she said with an eye roll and a shake of her head. TJ nodded, and realized that she had pretty much instigated a date. He gave her a smile, and she snickered. "I see you saw my little plan, and it worked didn't it?"

"I would say this is a pre-date…now just going to have to find a way to surprise you on our actual first one," TJ said with a smile. "Come on, I'll walk you to the front door," she smiled and nodded. "Good night," he said, as she opened up the front door, and they both grinned at each other.

"Night," she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips teasingly, before closing the door. TJ smirked and walked down to his car.

Mega Ship 

The Mega ship was quiet…until Aidan woke up. He started to sniffle, and started to cry. Ashley woke up first, and detangled herself out of Andros' arms. She went over to Aidan's crib, and gently picked up the crying infant. She walked over to the changing table, and gently laid Aidan on it. "Sh…its ok Aidan, Mommy's here," she whispered, as she gently started to change him. Andros woke up and saw Ashley changing Aidan, and he got up, and walked over towards them. Ashley heard Andros' footsteps and turned to him. "Its ok…I got him," she whispered to him. Andros just shook his head, and looked at their son. Andros went into the diaper bag, and grabbed a pacifier for Aidan. When Ashley was done changing him, she sat them down on the rocking chair. Andros knelt down next to them, and gently put the pacifier in Aidan's mouth. He gently started to suck on it, and slowly closed his eyes, sleep slowly took him over once again.

"Ashley…you look so beautiful," Andros said, she gave him a smile and continued to rock gently in the chair.

"Thanks," she whispered, standing up putting Aidan into his crib. Andros stood up, and wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist, and she leaned backwards, laying her head against his chest. He kissed her neck, and she grabbed his hands.

"Andros…" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"I was thinking…what are we going to do about Dark Specter?" she whispered, looking at Aidan. "What if he decides to come after Aidan? He can't defend himself," Ashley murmured. Andros turned Ashley around, and she looked up at him.

"What brought this on?" he questioned softly.

"I'm just worried…" Ashley murmured. "I mean…who knows what Darconda told him, and…I am worried about you too,"

"Ashley…nothing is going to happen. I won't let anything happen to us, I promise," Andros said gazing into her eyes. "Me, you and Aidan are going to be ok," He kissed her gently on the lips, and looked at her once again.

"Thanks…I needed to hear that," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you,"

"Love you too," Andros said to her. They stayed silent for a while, and just watched as Aidan slept. Ashley felt her eyelids come heavy, and she closed them, and she gently drifted off to sleep, with Andros still holding her. Andros looked down at her, and saw her sleeping. Smiling, Andros gently picked her up, and pulled the covers back. She murmured something Andros chuckled quietly, and gently laid her down in it, gently tucking her in. Andros laid down next to her and in her sleep she turned to him, and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. Andros wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, going to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey ya'll thanks for the reviews :D

Hope you like the chapter

Aidan woke up Ashley and Andros a couple more times, so Ashley just decided to stay up just in case Aidan woke up again. She couldn't sleep much any way, worrying about Aidan. She wrapped herself in Andros' robe, looking at Aidan as he slept. Andros woke up, and saw Ashley sitting next to Aidan's crib. "Ashley…" Andros said, sitting up. She turned to him, and he motioned her to come over. She just turned back to looking at Aidan. Andros, now worried, pulled himself out of bed, and walked over to Ashley. "Ashley…what's the matter?" he asked her, gently wrapping an arm around her.

"I really don't know," Ashley said truthfully. She stood up and Andros sat down, bringing her down on his lap. "I just can't stop watching him," Andros wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her lips.

"He is a beautiful baby," Andros agreed with her. Ashley leaned her head back and rested her head on his chest. "Ashley…are you doing ok?" he whispered to her.

"Yeah…" Ashley said, stifling a yawn. She closed her eyes, and started to fall asleep once again. Ashley snuggled into Andros, and he looked down at Ashley. "Andros," she murmured.

"Hey…I thought you were sleeping," he said with a small smile.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," Andros whispered back. "Come on…lets get back to bed," he gently helped Ashley off of him, and walked over towards the bed. Aidan started to wake up again, and Ashley started to walk towards him, but Andros stopped her. "Its ok Ashley…try and get some sleep, I'll get him," he whispered in her ear, and she nodded lying down on the bed, and Andros kissed her on the lips. He walked over to Aidan and softly picked him up, making sure to support Aidan's neck as he lifted and held him. He didn't need a diaper change, so he must be hungry. Andros went towards the refrigerator, and pulled out a bottle. Aidan grabbed some Andros' hair and started to pull on it.

"Hold on buddy," Andros said giving his son a smile. He warmed up the bottle telekinetically, and sat down. Aidan looked impatiently at Andros, and Andros chuckled, putting the bottle in his mouth gently tipping it. While Aidan continued to feed from the bottle, he grabbed onto Andros pinky. Andros smiled, and Aidan finished the bottle. Andros put the bottle down, and started to rub Aidan's back, and he let out a tiny burp. Aidan giggled and Andros bounced him. "Come on buddy, Mommy needs her sleep," he whispered, and Andros left their room, and saw Zhane and Karone already up.

"Morning," Karone said brightly. She got up and looked at Aidan. "Hi Aidan," Aidan made some happy baby noises, his tiny fingers touching her nose. "Did you keep your Mommy and Daddy up all night long?" Aidan laughed, and Karone smiled at him. "So did he keep you up all night long?" she asked Andros.

"Nah…he was pretty good," Andros said, "but Ashley was worried about him, kinda stayed up all night, just watching him,"

"I think that is just a maternal thing," Zhane said, walking up next to Karone. Aidan looked at Zhane and babbled at him. Zhane cracked a smile, "Well you are talkative aren't you?" Aidan babbled some more, and Zhane laughed. Zhane took a look at Andros, and saw that there was something wrong. "Andros…you doing ok?" he questioned.

"Ashley got worried about Aidan…and thought that Dark Specter would take him away," Andros quickly explained. "I guess I am a little worried too," Aidan put his hand on Andros' chin, and babbled some more, and Andros smiled. "I'm ok Aidan," Andros said with a smile.

"Andros, there is nothing to worry about," Karone said, although she didn't really believe it. Dark Specter can easily replace Ecliptor and Darconda. Zhane looked at Karone, and knew she was thinking about Ecliptor, and he wrapped an arm around her. She gave his hand a squeeze, and turned back to Andros, and then she noticed how tired he actually looked. "Andros you look really tired,"

"I'll be ok until Aidan goes back to sleep," Andros said, stifling a yawn. Aidan put his thumb in his mouth, and looked at his tired Daddy. Andros tickled his tummy, and Aidan giggled.

"Andros…you want me to watch Aidan for a while?" Karone offered, looking at Andros, who looked like he was going to fall asleep any second. Andros yawned, and thought about it for a moment.

"Are you sure?" Andros asked after a minute.

"Yeah…I'll get to bond with my nephew," Karone said with a smile.

"Ok let me just grab some extra diapers, and baby clothes," Andros relented in a grateful voice. Karone and Zhane followed Andros to his room. Andros gently transferred Aidan to Karone and went into the room quietly and grabbed a couple different sets of baby clothes for Aidan, and walked back out. "Are you sure that you are ok with doing this?" Andros asked, handing the clothes to Zhane.

"Yeah, we'll be fine Andros, go get some rest," Karone whispered, and Andros gave Karone a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks sis," he whispered, before closing the door. Andros gently walked over towards the bed where Ashley was peacefully sleeping, and he tiredly crawled into the bed. Ashley turned towards him, murmuring Andros' name, and wrapping her arms around him. Andros closed his eyes, and felt sleep take over him.

Karone and Zhane walked away from Andros and Ashley's room, and Aidan grabbed onto Karone's hair. "What are you doing to Auntie Karone's hair?" Karone asked Aidan. Aidan let out a happy squeal and tried to put her hair into his mouth. Karone pulled her hair away from Aidan, and he tried to grab it with his hand again but Karone tickled his tummy, distracting him from her hair. Zhane looked at Karone, and smiled seeing her holding Aidan. "What?" she asked, as she caught Zhane with a smile on his face.

"Just thinking you look beautiful," Zhane said.

"Aw thanks," she said to Zhane. Aidan was suddenly aware that Karone wasn't paying attention to him, and he made some gurgling noises, and she turned to him. Karone smiled, thinking of what Cassie had bought for him, which was originally going to be for a later time, but she thought it would make Aidan happy now. "Auntie Karone has something for you," She went into her room, still holding onto Aidan, and pulled out a baby rocker, with a bunch of toys attached onto it. She put it on the floor, and laid Aidan under it, and watched as Aidan looked at the toys in wonder.

Zhane bent down to his level, and showed Aidan how to work with the toys. Aidan clapped his hands, seeing as some of them made noises. "He looks like he loves it," Zhane said with a smile.

Aidan laughed when Zhane made a part of the toy start to spin. He squealed, making it spin and Zhane spinned it faster. "Look here Aidan," Zhane said, pushing a button and it made a squeaking noise. Aidan tried to hit it, but he didn't get it. Zhane gently grabbed Aidan's hand, and tried to show him where to hit it. Zhane laughed, and looked at Karone. She sat down next to them and sighed. "Karone you doing ok?' he asked.

"Yeah…" she said, watching Aidan as he continued to play. Zhane put his hand over hers, and she smiled. TJ walked into the room and saw Karone and Zhane looking at Aidan.

"Hey guys," TJ said. He looked down at Aidan, "So this is little Aidan, looks so much like his Mommy and Daddy,"

"Yeah…" Karone said. "So how did your date go?"

"Pretty good, me and Melissa had a great time last night," TJ said with a smile.

"That's great," Zhane said.

"Yeah…so how come you are babysitting?" TJ questioned.

"Andros and Ashley didn't get much sleep last night…so we took over so they could go get some sleep," Karone explained.

"Ah…" TJ smiled at Aidan, and Aidan grabbed his shoelaces, pulling them apart. TJ laughed, and retied his shoe. "No shoelaces for you buddy," he said, and Aidan pointed at them once again, and instantly his shoe became untied. Aidan giggled and Zhane looked at him.

"Now Aidan…that's not very nice," Zhane chided, "though it is funny," Zhane said with a smirk. Aidan just looked at him, and yawned. His eyes slowly closed, and he fell asleep. Karone grabbed a little blanket, and gently put it over Aidan. Karone smiled as Aidan was sleeping, and thought about Dark Specter.

"I think we need to find a way to get rid of Dark Specter," she whispered.

"So what are we going to do, shoot him to the center of the sun?" Zhane wisecracked.

"It could work," Karone murmured gently. Zhane's smirk faltered and he turned to her.

"Karone…I was just kidding," Zhane said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you were joking, but that might actually kill him," Karone said.

"What brought this on?" TJ questioned.

"Ashley and Andros were worried about Dark Specter going after Aidan," Karone said, "so we need to see if there is anyway to get rid of him, so Andros and Ashley don't have to worry about someone coming to kidnap Aidan," Karone explained.

"Maybe we should wait for Andros and Ashley to wake up," TJ said. "I mean they are definitely going to want to help…"

"And maybe wait for Cassie and Carlos as well," Zhane said. Karone numbly nodded, and Zhane wrapped an arm around her. The room stayed silent for a while.

"So…you going to tell Melissa about being an Astro Ranger?" Karone questioned.

"I am not sure…" TJ said after a moment of thinking about it. "Maybe after we are dating for a while,"

"Awesome," Zhane said. Zhane was about to ask if Karone was doing ok, since she was so silent, but Aidan started to wake up, and he was really fussy. He started to cry, and Karone crawled over to him, and picked him up.

"What's wrong Aidan?" Karone asked him, and he didn't stop crying. "Sh…" Karone, gently rocked Aidan, and he slowly calmed down. "Whatsa the matter?" Karone whispered. Aidan's bottom lip quivered a little bit, and Zhane stood up, walking over to them.

"Here let me try something," Zhane said. Karone nodded, and transferred Aidan to Zhane. Zhane tickled Aidan's stomach, and Aidan started to laugh. Zhane made some goofy faces at Aidan, and Aidan was now fully smiling. "There we go, a smile," Zhane said. "What made you cry?" he asked if Aidan was going to answer back.

"Now why didn't I think of that? Babies always love funny faces," Karone murmured. Zhane smile faltered, and he turned to Karone.

"Karone," Zhane said, "it's ok…I know you have a lot on your mind right now," Zhane said, tearing his eyes off Aidan and looking at Karone, his eyes full of sympathy. "You wanna play again?" Zhane asked, kneeling down next to the rocker, and put Aidan back in it. Aidan instantly started to play once again, and Zhane pulled Karone over to him. TJ sat down next to Aidan, and let Zhane and Karone have their moment.

Ashley opened her eyes, and was surprised to see Andros holding her, and saw him sleeping. Feeling Ashley move around Andros opened his eyes, and saw Ashley. "What's wrong?" he asked tiredly. He sat up, and waited for Ashley to say what was wrong.

"Where's Aidan?" Ashley asked, not seeing him in his crib. Andros wrapped his arms around Ashley, and she instantly calmed down.

"Karone and Zhane are watching him," Andros murmured.

"Oh…" Ashley sighed, relieved. "I'm sorry, I just got worried," Ashley apologized, leaning back onto the pillows once again.

"Its ok Ashley," Andros whispered, wrapping his arm around her once again. Ashley laid her head on his chest, and sighed. Andros ran his fingers through her hair, and she sighed, calming down. "Ashley…are you still worried about Dark Specter coming to get him?"

"A little bit," Ashley admitted, and Andros brought her closer.

"It is going to be ok," Andros told her. "Nothing is going to happen," Andros promised her.

"I don't know why I keep doing this…I'm sorry," Ashley said.

"Ash…I told you its ok," Andros whispered. He held her for a little while longer but he knew they probably weren't going to get much more sleep than they had already had gotten. "I hope Aidan is behaving himself," Andros mused, and Ashley sat up and stretched. Andros pulled the sheets away from them, and stretched as well.

Ashley and Andros walked outside and saw Aidan playing. Karone and Zhane had seemed to be deep in quiet conversation about something, but clammed up when they saw them coming. "Thanks for watching Aidan," Andros said, and looked at Karone as Ashley bent down to Aidan.

"Were you a good boy?" Ashley asked him, a grin on her face. Aidan made a goofy face at her, and she laughed. "Now where did you learn how to do that?" Ashley questioned, although she had an idea who Aidan had learned that from. "So…what did Karone get you?" she asked to herself, looking at the rocker. Aidan gurgled some more and lifted up his arms, and Ashley picked him up. "You like your toy?" Ashley asked him, looking towards Andros. "Come on, lets go get Daddy before we go see Uncle Alex, and Grandma and Grandpa," Ashley whispered. She wondered how her parents were going to be around Aidan when he was older, so she was going to have to keep a close eye on them. "So what's going on?" Ashley questioned Karone and Andros.

"Brainstorming ideas to get rid of Dark Specter," Karone answered.

"Ah…" Ashley said for lack of words. "That's great Karone," Ashley said, looking down at Aidan. Andros wrapped his arm around her, and she turned her gaze back to Karone. "Karone-,"

"Don't worry about it…go and be with your family," she said quickly, "I know Alex has been wanting to see his nephew," she said with a small chuckle. "Go on…" she said, with a wave of her hand.

"Alright…" Ashley said, and Andros nodded. They headed for their room quickly, grabbing some more baby stuff, and then they teleported in front of the Hammonds house. Andros rang the doorbell, and took some of the baby stuff away from Ashley. Alex ran over to the door, and opened it.

"Hey guys," he said, and then his grin grew bigger and saw Aidan. "Come on in," he said, and let them in. Aidan looked at his uncle, and he gave him a smile. "Hey Aidan," he cooed.

"Does Uncle Alex want to hold his nephew?" Ashley asked.

"Yes I would," Alex said, and Alex took Aidan, and Aidan laughed. Mr. and Mrs. Hammond walked in and awkwardly stood there, not sure what to say to their daughter and her boyfriend.

"You want to see your Grandson?" Ashley asked, breaking the tension. They walked over to Alex, who was still currently holding onto Aidan, and Aidan made the goofy face that Zhane was doing earlier, making Alex laugh.

Mega Ship 

Karone was currently on the bridge still thinking about ways to get rid of Dark Specter. "Karone, you really should rest…" Zhane's voice came out of nowhere.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I know you didn't get any sleep at all last night," Zhane said, sitting down next to her.

"I'll be ok for a little while," she said. Zhane was about to argue a little more, but Deca's cool voice came through.

"There is a ship coming near us…" Karone walked over towards the window, and nearly feinted. She hadn't seen a ship like that in a while. It was definitely one of Dark Specter's ships. She felt Zhane's hands steady her.

"Karone…what is it?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Dark Specter had a lot of ships with prisoners from different planets…that's one of them," She said. She brought the communicator to her lips, and contacted Andros.


	21. Chapter 21

"Aidan this is your Grandma and Grandpa," Ashley whispered, walking next to them. Aidan looked up at them, and he babbled at them.

"Do you want to hold him Mom?" Alex asked, and Mrs. Hammond gingerly took him from Alex, and Aidan put his thumb in his mouth, and sighed.

"Hi Aidan," she whispered, gently rocking him. "You are a beautiful little boy," she whispered, and Aidan smiled up at her. Mr. Hammond let Aidan grab one of his fingers, and Aidan let out a giggle. Mr. Hammond looked towards Ashley and Andros. After all these months, they had not even contemplated apologizing to neither Andros nor their own daughter. Guilt clouded his features, and he saw how happy Andros and Ashley were. Andros had kept his promise, he didn't leave Ashley, and he was now a proud father. He walked towards Andros and Ashley, and took both of them by their shoulders, giving each of them a squeeze.

"I was wrong to treat you two like I did," he said in a soft voice, "Andros especially. I am really sorry for how we treated you,"

"Sir…no apology-,"

"Yes there is apologies to be made," Mr. Hammond interrupted. "You have kept your promise, and you have made my daughter so happy…and I thank you for that."

"Daddy," Ashley said, tears of happiness stinging her eyes. Andros gave Mr. Hammond a smile, and Mr. Hammond took Andros' hand and gave it a tight squeeze. After letting go of Andros' hand, he turned to his daughter, and enfolded her into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered. Mrs. Hammond saw what her husband was doing, and transferred Aidan back into his uncle's arms.

Mrs. Hammond turned to Andros, and was most critical to him. "Andros…I owe you and Ashley the biggest apologies,"

"Mrs. Hammond…"

"I am so sorry…I know I hurt Ashley, and I can see that hurting Ashley, hurt you as well. I never wanted to cause Ashley any pain, and I know that now," She pulled Andros into an awkward hug. Andros slowly wrapped his arms around Mrs. Hammond, and they pulled away. Mrs. Hammond went to Ashley, pulling her into another hug. "I am so sorry," she whispered.

"Mom," Ashley whispered. Andros left Ashley alone, and went towards Alex and Aidan. Andros peered down at his son, and smiled.

"Hey buddy," Andros whispered, and Aidan giggled, and gave Andros a smile. "You having fun with Uncle Alex?" he asked him. "So how is Uncle Alex?" Andros asked.

"I am doing ok…" Alex said, looking at Aidan. "He looks so much like you guys," Alex said, looking at the baby's face, and hair. "It looks like Mom and Dad finally made up with Ashley," Alex commented. "You see that Aidan, your Mommy looks so happy," Ashley did look happy, and Andros smiled.

Ashley bounded over to Andros and pulled him into a hug, "Hey Ashley," Andros said with a chuckle. Ashley was about to say something, when their communicators went off. Andros pulled away and brought his lips to the communicator, "Andros here," he said.

"Andros…" Karone's voice came through.

"Karone…what's going on?" Andros asked, a bit of worry entering his voice after hearing the fear in Karone's voice.

"Me and Zhane found a ship…and it is full of prisoners…" Karone whispered.

"Karone…how do you know that it is a prisoner ship?" Ashley asked.

"It was one of mine-," Karone started, but Zhane cut her off. "Astronema's,"

"Fine Astronema's ship of prisoners from different planets," Karone whispered.

"Do you need any help?" Ashley asked.

"We might…but Ashley…you should probably stay with Aidan," Karone whispered.

"What, I am not pregnant anymore-," Ashley started, but Andros put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ashley…Aidan is going to need his Mommy," Andros said.

"He is going to need his Daddy too," Ashley shot back.

"Ash…" Andros started.

"Look, we can do it without you guys, I'll just get Carlos and Cassie," Karone said.

"Are you sure?" Andros and Ashley asked at the same time.

"It's fine…go, and have fun…and give Aidan a kiss for me," she said with a smile. Seeing the worried looks on their faces, Alex looked at them.

"Everything ok?" Alex asked.

"Yeah…the others can take care of it," Andros said, giving Ashley's hand a squeeze. Ashley squeezed back, and turned to Aidan. "Nothing to worry about," Even though there was nothing to worry about, Ashley was now more worried than ever.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" Alex asked. She didn't answer, she gently took Aidan away from Alex, and held Aidan against her. Ashley started to hum to Aidan, and slowly walked away, heading upstairs towards her old room. Alex looked at Andros, "What's going on with her?" Alex questioned.

"Ashley has been worried that Dark Specter…the big bad guy was going to come after Aidan…" Andros said. "I guess I am a little worried too," Andros whispered, so Mr. and Mrs. Hammond wouldn't overhear.

"You really don't think he would go after a baby would you?" Alex asked. Andros shrugged his shoulders.

"I am going to go check on her…" Andros said, and Alex nodded.

"Let me go with you," Alex said, "I'm worried about her," Andros nodded and they headed upstairs. Alex had set up a crib in Ashley's old room, and Aidan was currently in it, sleeping. Ashley was sitting on her old bed, just looking at Aidan like she was earlier in the morning. "Ash…" Alex said, approaching his little sister, and bending down to her level. "What's going on with you little sister?" he whispered, putting his hands on her knees. Andros sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Ashley stayed silent, and Alex sighed. "Ashley," Alex said, "Come on…tell us what's wrong," he pleaded.

"I'm just tired," Ashley finally said, still not tearing her eyes off Aidan. Andros brushed her hair from her eyes.

"Ashley…its ok to be scared, but let us help you," Andros whispered into her ear. Ashley just nodded.

"What if Dark Specter gets someone to take Aidan while we aren't watching him…and he tries to make another Astronema out of him?" she asked, finally letting out the rest of her fear. Andros let go of Ashley's shoulder, and Alex pulled her into a hug. After pulling away, Andros instantly folded Ashley into another hug. "Thanks," she whispered, and pulled away, "Both of you," Alex gave her a small smile, and turned the baby monitor on.

"If there is anything wrong, we will be able to hear it Ash," Alex said soothingly. Ashley nodded, and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek. "Come on…Mom made some lunch," he said with a smile.

"Ok," she whispered, standing up and walking to Aidan's crib, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Andros wrapped one of his hands over Ashley's and they headed downstairs.

Mega Ship

Karone immediately contacted Cassie and Carlos after getting off with Andros. Zhane gave Karone a worried look, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Karone…me, Cassie, TJ, and Carlos can check this ship out," he whispered. "You can stay here," Karone knew he was trying to give her an out on going to the ship, but she felt that if she didn't go, she wouldn't be able to make up for anything that she had done in the past.

"Zhane…thank you…but," she sighed. "This is one of my chances to right the wrongs I have done in the past," Zhane wrapped his arms around her, and nodded his head.

"Ok," he whispered, "but promise me as soon as we are done, you go get some rest,"

"I will," she said, stifling a yawn. Zhane was about to question if she was having nightmares about what she had done as Astronema, but was interrupted when Cassie, Carlos, and TJ came in.

"You guys ready to go?" TJ asked, and Karone pulled away from Zhane with a nod.

"Where are Ashley and Andros?" Cassie questioned, as they headed down to teleportation room.

"Ashley's parents house," Zhane said, and they went into the teleportation room.

"Ok…there is going to be a lot of Quantrons in this prison ship…" Karone said, her voice cracking.

"Alright…lets do this," Zhane whispered, giving Karone's hand one more squeeze, before they teleported to the ship. They were morphed, and Karone looked around remembering this ship. There wasn't as many Quantrons on this ship, she recalled, so they should be able to rescue everyone that was left on this ship. "Karone…are you doing ok?" Zhane asked as they walked around the ship.

"Yeah…I am just remembering things…" she said, shaking her head. She sighed sadly when she remembered this ship. "This is the ship…where Darconda had me at for a little while," she whispered. Zhane grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Karone cleared her throat, and said, "This should have people from K0-35 on it…"

Zhane nodded, and looked around in the cells. "I don't get it…I thought that there was going to be…you know a lot of Quantrons running around," Carlos said aloud.

"It could be abandoned I suppose," Karone said, rubbing her arms, feeling chilled even though she was covered with her suit. It looked like it was pretty much deserted until they heard a woman screaming. The rangers instantly sprinted towards that direction and saw a group of Quantrons dragging a man and a woman. Karone rushed up to them, and pulled them away from the Quantrons. Zhane got his Super Silverizer out and slashed at the remaining Quantrons until they retreated.

"Ma'am please calm down," Cassie said, trying to get the poor woman to stop shaking. The man got away from Carlos, and wrapped the woman into a hug. He made some shushing noises, and Zhane finally recognized whom these people were.

"Kara…Lamont…" Zhane said slowly. They turned their heads up towards Zhane, recognizing his voices.

"Zhane?" Kara asked, and Zhane took his helmet off. "Oh my god…how you have grown," she said, pulling away from her husband, and Zhane pulled her into a hug. Karone felt weak in her knees, recognizing the names when Andros first told her about her parents, before she got recaptured again.

"Is there anyone else left?" Zhane asked, in a hopeful voice. Lamont shook his head sadly.

"We are the only ones left on this ship…everyone else has been switched,"

"Ok…we'll talk more when we get off this ship," Zhane said, and teleported them back to the Mega Ship.

Instantly back in their normal clothes on the bridge, they had Kara and Lemont sit down. "Where's Andros?" Lamont asked. "Please tell me our son is ok…"

"Andros is fine Ma'am," Cassie said.

"Please call me Kara," she said.

"Kara, Lemont, this is Cassie, Carlos, TJ…and this is your daughter Karone," Zhane introduced, trying to pull Karone to him.

"Zhane…no," Karone whispered, she knew they were going to be afraid of her, especially after the fact that as Astronema, she laughed as Darconda and Ecliptor tortured them. Zhane pulled Karone to him, and the color from her parents faces drained completely of color.


	22. Chapter 22

_Challon86: Thanks for the review, made my walk home from a double shift, so thanks so much. Glad you loved my last chapter_

_bRaInWaVe: Always enjoy reading your reviews, and hopefully you will love this chapter just as much as the other chapters. Kinda winged Andros' parents being there by themselves lol. _

_protejerinnocencia: You shall see as you read this chapter :D_

"Astronema!" Kara gasped, and Karone felt tears coming into her eyes. Lamont grabbed onto his wife, but wasn't too keen on seeing Karone, still thinking she was Astronema.

"No…" Zhane said, and he felt Karone pulling pulling away. "This is your daughter,"

"My daughter is dead!" Kara said, burying her face into Lamont's shoulder. Karone never knew that they were her parents…she was always told that the Red Ranger killed her parents and her brother. "There is no way she would edge on Ecliptor and Darconda to hurt us if that was the case,"

"I didn't know…" Karone whispered, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "I'm sorry," They didn't say anything, and she couldn't stand their glares of hatred coming off them, and she pulled herself away from Zhane, and headed for her room.

"Karone…" Zhane whispered, but she ignored him. "Kara, Lamont…" Lamont comforted his wife, but didn't seem to hear Zhane. Zhane walked over to them, and bent down, "She had no idea who you were when she was Astronema," Zhane started to explain. "She was raised to be evil, thinking that the Red Ranger was the person who killed her parents and her older brother," Seeing how in despair Karone was, Zhane stood up. "Now, I am going to go calm her down, and try to get her to stop blaming herself for what she did," Zhane walked away from them, and went towards Karone's room. He knocked on the door, but he got no answer. He input the code to open the door, but it refused to open. "Karone…can you let me in?" he said, softly knocked on the door.

After a minute Karone went up to the door, and opened it a crack. She thought that Zhane would have just ignored her after what her parents had said what had happened to them while she was Astronema. "Zhane…I thought that you would be…" Zhane put his hand on the door, opening it wider, and he pulled her to him. Karone instantly wrapped her arms around him, and buried her head into his chest. She started to pull away from him, but Zhane wouldn't let her go.

"That wasn't you Karone…you have to know that," Zhane murmured in her ear. "You are not Astronema,"

"But-," Zhane pulled away, and cupped her chin with his hands, bringing her face to his.

"Karone, no matter what other people say, me, you, Andros…and everyone else know that you were brainwashed to believing that you were evil," he said, putting a gentle kiss on her quivering lips. Karone just nodded, resting her head on his chest.

"There is no way that they are going to ever trust or love me," she mumbled.

"Don't think like that," Zhane whispered, tightening his arms around her. "They love you so much Karone…they just need to let go of their fear,"

"I hope so," she breathed, but she had the distinct feeling that they wouldn't ever forgive her for all the wrongs she did as Astronema.

Earth 

Ashley's mood brightened, and she stopped worrying about Aidan as much as she had. She was so happy that her parents finally apologized to her and was surprised that they apologized to Andros. Andros squeezed Ashley's hand under the table, and gave her a grin. "I am so happy," she whispered to him.

"Me too," Andros whispered. "Thanks Mrs. H," he said finishing off his food. He stood up, grabbing his and Ashley's plates.

"I'll get it Andros," Mrs. Hammond kindly said.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and she nodded, taking the plates away. Andros and Ashley's communicators went off. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Andros…you and Ashley need to come back…" Cassie said.

"Sure…" Ashley said.

"Don't worry…it's nothing bad," Cassie assured her.

"You guys have to leave already?" Alex asked.

"Sorry…" Ashley apologized to her brother.

"Sweetie…you guys haven't even been here that long," Mr. Hammond said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know…but we've got responsibilities," Ashley said.

"You don't have to do this anymore Ashley…can't you find someone else to be a Power Ranger…you and Andros are parents now,"

"Mom…Dad," Ashley whispered, "Please not right now…not when everything is so good,"

"Ok…but Ashley…we need to talk more when you get back," Mr. Hammond said, "Just think about leaving the Power Rangers," Ashley nodded, and went upstairs and picked up Aidan, waking him up. "I'm sorry baby boy, I didn't mean to wake you up," Ashley whispered. Aidan looked up at her, and she kissed his forehead. "Come on, lets go say bye bye to Grandma and Papa, and Uncle Alex," Aidan yawned and he rubbed his eyes. While walking downstairs, she wrapped the blanket around Aidan's arms. Andros wrapped his arm around Ashley and gave both her and Aidan a grin.

"Hi Aidan, you have a good nap?" he asked his son. Aidan grinned at his daddy, and Mr. and Mrs. Hammond meet up with them and Alex at the front door.

"Bye-bye Aidan," Alex said, putting a kiss on his forehead. He lifted his eyes to his sister and her boyfriend. "Ashley, Andros…come back soon,"

"Thanks for breakfast, Mom and Dad," Ashley said, giving them a half hug, "You wanna wave bye-bye to Grandma and Grandpa?" gently grabbing his tiny wrist, and waved his hand at them. Aidan laughed and Mr. and Mrs. Hammond both gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Think about coming home soon…" Mrs. Hammond said, and opened the front door. Andros teleported them to the Mega Ship. Andros walked onto the bridge, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Kara and Lamont slowly walked over to him, each putting a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Mom…Dad…" he managed to choke out, wrapping his arms around them. Ashley looked at these people in shock, seeing Andros' parents for the first time. "I'm so sorry…if I knew you guys were even-,"

Kara made hushing noises. Andros pulled away, and looked at his parents. "Mom…Dad, this is Ashley, my girlfriend," he said, pulling Ashley and Aidan to him. "Ash…this is my parents…" he said, tears hitting his eyes.

"So you are this is the girl that has been keeping our son sane…" Kara whispered, finally noticing Aidan in her arms. "Who is this cute little baby boy?"

"This is our son…" Andros started, and gently took Aidan away from Ashley, "Aidan Alexander,"

"Can I…I hold him? Kara asked, finally finding her voice. Andros smiled, and nodded, gently transferring him to Kara. "Hi baby boy…" she whispered. Lamont brushed his hand over Aidans tiny head.

Finally it hit Andros that Karone wasn't there, and that really surprised him. "Have you guys seen Karone yet? She'll be so happy to-," he stopped when he saw his parent's face pale. "What happened?" Andros asked, and tears slipped down Kara's face. Ashley gently took Aidan away from her.

"Andros…" Kara tried to explain, "when we saw…" she shuddered, tears streaming down her face.

"When we saw…As…Karone," Lamont started to explain, wrapping his arm around Kara. "We saw her as Astronema…and after so many years of her and Ecliptor…Darconda…it just got to us…" he said, guilt shrouding his features.

Andros didn't say anything more, he turned around and headed for Karone's room. He softly knocked on the door. Karone stirred, waking up from the knock and Zhane gently transferring her to the bed to answer the door. Zhane opened up the door, and Andros' face registered in surprise, then understanding. "How's she doing?" Andros asked.

"She fell asleep…I still think she is blaming herself for what she did as Astronema…" Zhane whispered back. Andros saw Karone open her eyes, and he walked over to her, and instantly wrapped his arms around his little sister.

"Karone…" Andros whispered, "Are you doing ok?" he asked her.

"I'll be ok," she said, slowly wrapping her arms around her older brother. "They do have every right to hate me," Andros pulled away, and looked at her face.

"Karone they don't hate you," Andros said.

"Yes they do," Karone whispered, and Andros put a kiss on her forehead. Another knock hit Karone's door, and once again Zhane answered the door. Kara and Lamont instantly entered the room, standing at the foot of Karone's bed, guilt shrouding their faces. Andros pulled away, but left his hand resting over hers. Zhane looked like he was about to leave, but Karone shook her head. She wanted him to stay. "I don't blame you for hating me,"

Kara knelt down next to her daughter, and saw all the guilt over the years flash before her eyes. "Karone…we don't hate you…" Andros stood up, so Kara and Lamont could sit next to her. "I just don't know how to explain…"

"We are so sorry…" Lamont picked up. "We love you, nothing will ever change that. We are going to work on our past fears, and we will work back to make up for lost time," he promised, and put a kiss on her forehead. "Aw, Karone don't cry honey," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. Kara mirrored her husband's movements, and made some shushing noises. Andros and Zhane decided to give them some privacy.

Midnight 

Karone sat up from her bed, and sighed. She couldn't sleep, so she walked over to Zhane's room, and opened up his door. Karone saw Zhane peacefully sleeping, without his shirt on, she noticed with a smile. She crawled into his bed, and he groggily opened up his eyes. "Hey," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "You ok?" She nodded, and curled up next to him, almost already falling asleep.

"Couldn't sleep," she mumbled, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for being there," she whispered.

"I love you Karone," he whispered.

"Love you too," she mumbled, sleep taking her over.

Meanwhile Andros was just looking over Aidan, just like Ashley was doing hours earlier. He wondered how good of a parent he was going to be, and was just thinking that since his parents were here…was he thinking that he had to measure himself to how his parents raised him? Ashley woke up, and didn't feel Andros next to her. She turned around, and saw Andros hovering over Aidan's crib. "Andros…." She whispered, standing up.

"Hey…you should get back to bed," Andros said with a small smile.

"So should you," Ashley reminded, wrapping her arms around him. "What's bugging you?" she mumbled with a yawn.

"Just thinking…how I was raised…" Realization dawned on her eyes, and she tugged him towards the bed.

"However we raise Aidan, will be the right way," Ashley said, laying down, and patting next to her. Andros smiled, and laid down next to her, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Ashley…love you,"

"Love you too Andros…try not to worry too much," she whispered, as sleep took them both over.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you so much Rah…this chapter wouldn't have been done without you (considering you wrote most of it….so thanks so much)_

Andros woke up and felt Ashley snuggle closer into him. Ashley mumbled Andros' name, and she squeezed tighter on him. Andros wondered what was going on in Ashley's head. "Andros…don't leave," she mumbled. She opened up her eyes, and Andros brushed her hair from her face.

"Hey," Andros whispered, a little bit worried about her.

"Hi," she breathed, giving him a kiss on the lips. Andros got the impression that Ashley wasn't aware that she started to whisper for Andros not to leave. She saw the worry playing out in his face, "What is with the worried look?" Ashley questioned softly.

"You were murmuring in your sleep…telling me not to leave," Andros said, bringing her closer.

"Oh," she said, averting her gaze.

"I just...I don't want you to leave...in case something happens to the baby," she muttered.

"Ash we've been over this. I'm not going anywhere and nothing is going to happen to Aidan. I promise," he whispered, kissing her forehead. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

They laid there in silence for a while until Aidan began to whimper in his crib. Ashely nearly vaulted from bed, scooping her son up in her arms. "Sh…Mommy's here," she whispered to Aidan, but Aidan was still fussing a little bit. Andros got out of bed, and wrapping one arm around Ashley, he wrapped his other arm around Ashley's so they were both cradling him.

The infant whimpered slightly until he caught sight of his father. He could feel the warmth of both his parents and quieted down. He blinked once or twice and gurgled. Ashley beamed down at the infant, kissing his forehead gently.

"What time is it?" Ashley asked as she placed the child back in the crib. Andros checked the clock nearby.

"Almost eight," he answered. She bit her lip, debating whether to go back to bed or get a shower. She looked at Andros, silently asking him.

"Go get a shower. It will make you feel better," he told her aloud. She nodded, giving him a parting kiss before she headed for the bathroom. Andros sat down on the bed, watching Aidan wiggle around in his crib as he fell back to sleep.

Andros sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had to find a way to alleviate Ashley's worries. He set about making the bed and getting dressed. He vaguely remembered Karone saying she had an idea to get rid of Dark Specter. Andros waited until Ashley was out of the shower to go in search of his sister. He came to her room and knocked. When the door slid open he was surprised to find his parents in the room with Karone.

"Morning," Lamont greeted.

"Morning," Andros replied, giving his parents' a hug. After pulling away, he took a look at Karone, "How are you doing Karone?" he questioned his sister.

"I'm...I'm getting there," she answered truthfully. It was still hard, seeing her parents and knowing how horribly she'd treated them as Astronema.

"Do you want us to leave you two alone?" Kara asked quietly.

"You don't have to leave," Andros answered, joining Karone on the edge of her bed.

"I just was wondering if you had any ideas to get rid of Dark Specter," he addressed his sibling. Karone looked surprised, but she nodded her head. She had a few ideas, but wondered what had boosted his wanting of getting rid of Dark Specter again.

"Yeah…I have a few ideas," she admitted.

After seeing the look on her sister's face, he said, "Getting rid of Dark Specter would get rid of Ashley's worry of Dark Specter taking Aidan," Andros ran a hand through his hair, and let out a sigh.

"Well me and Zhane were talking while we were babysitting Aidan for you and Ashley…he sarcastically suggested shooting him into the sun, but that might actually work," Karone explained, "The heat from the sun should kill him," Karone said, drawing her knees up to her chin. It felt weird talking about killing Dark Specter in front of Kara and Lamont.

Sensing their daughter's uneasiness of talking in front of them Kara suggested, "Maybe we should leave you two alone…"

"We don't want us being here to affect what you guys do as rangers…" Lamont said. Karone shot off of her bed, and wrapped her parents into a hug.

"No…don't leave," Karone whispered, bringing them back over to the bed. "So…when are you wanting to do this…killing Dark Specter?"

"As soon as possible…I just want Ashley to feel better," Andros sighed.

"Then I say let's do it now," she said, jumping to her feet. Her energy surprised Andros but he followed her. They headed for the bridge where they found Cassie and Ashley fawning over Aidan while Carlos, TJ and Zhane manned the controls.

"DECA, start scanning for Dark Specter. The moment you get a reading, lock on," Andros commented.

"Scan initiated," the computer replied. Carlos and TJ looked at Andros in confusion.

"We're going after him. He's the only thing left that's threatening Earth...and my family," he stated firmly.

"Then let's get this creep," Carlos shouted. Andros looked at the controls, a fiery determined look in his eyes. Ashley walked over to him, and laced her fingers through his, giving his hand a squeeze. Cassie held Aidan against her, and they all waited for DECA to confirm that Dark Specter was in their sights.

The wait seemed interminable. It was made worse by the uneasy feeling Andros got with his parents standing nearby. Finally DECA's voice echoed through the ship.

"Dark Specter has been spotted. Tractor beams locking on now," the computer announced. Ashley let out a little yell of excitement.

"On screen," Andros called. Dark Specter's grotesque visage appeared on the main viewing screen. Andros could see the beams locking onto him.

"Alright. Let's set a course for Earth's sun. We need to get as close as we can and then release him," Andros ordered.

"I really hope this works," Zhane breathed, looking between Andros and Karone. He knew it would mean a lot to both of his friends for Dark Specter to be destroyed. But he was wondering what impact it would have on the rest of the team.

"So...what happens after Dark Specter is gone?" TJ asked, breaking the silence.

"Well...Zordon will be free...and… we'll have won," Andros answered after a pause for thought.

"We'll have won," Cassie breathed, bouncing Aidan against her chest. Kara and Lamont looked at their two children and they couldn't help but smile. After all those years they'd have both of their babies back with them.

"What if we get pulled into the sun's gravity?" Carlos asked.

"We'll just have to hope we can get enough velocity to pull out of its orbit," Zhane answered.

"Here's hoping," Ashley sighed, taking Aidan from Cassie's arms. She gazed at her son before walking over to Kara and Lamont.

"Do you mind watching him for a little while...while we do this?" she asked nervously. She didn't feel all that comfortable asking his parents to watch their son. After all, they'd just met.

"Of course we wouldn't mind," Kara said, scooping the baby up. With a smile the trio headed off down the corridor, leaving the six rangers to tend to their own business. Carlos looked down at the screen in front of him.

"We're approaching the sun. Should be there in about ten minutes," he announced. Everyone fell silent. No one was sure what to say at the moment. They were about to destroy one of their biggest enemies and it seemed way too easy.

FInally Karone broke the silence.

"We're within the sun's gravitational pull. She looked out the main screen to se the bright ball of burning gas looming closer. She could also see Dark Specter being trailed along behind the ship. It was obvious he was fighting it. Suddenly an alarm started to sound.

"Heat shields are up," TJ called.

"The tractor beams are being affected by the sun's pull. They're weakening," Zhane added. Andros manned the center controls.

"We're going to need to time this just right. Carlos, keep on the heat shields. Zhane, put as much power as you can into the tractor beams," Andros ordered. Zhane and Carlos nodded and started hitting buttons and dials.

"If we get any closer, we're not going to be able to get out of the pull," Cassie reported.

"We're going to need to swing the ship around and release the tractor beams," Andros stated.

"The tractor beams are starting to fail again," Zhane said.

"Heat shields are at eighty percent," Carlos added. Andros just nodded his head as he steered the ship so it would swing Dark Specter into the path of the sun.

"On my mark, we cut tractor beam power and divert everything we've got to the thrusters and heat shields," he shouted, steadying himself against the control panel.

Andros watched the sun grow steadily closer as he rotated the ship. Dark Specter came into view, visibly lvid. He took a deep breath before giving the order.

"Just one more minute," he breathed mostly to himself.

"Divert power now!" he yelled. Carlos shut down the tractor beams and diverted as much power as he could to the sheids.

"Let's hope the thrusters do some of the work," Zhane commented as he pulled the remaining power and sent it to the engines so they wouldn't be sucked into the sun along with Dark Specter. Karone watched in awe as they started to pull away from the giant star. Her eyes grew wider still as she watched Dark Specter start to disappear into the sun.

"We did it!" Ashley exclaimed, hugging Andros tightly.

"We still haven't done it. We need to get clear of it first," Andros reminded her, his mind focused on the task at hand. As the sun consumed Dark Specter, small explosions started to erupt all over his body. The rangers watched as the eruptions got larger.

"Zhane get us out of here," Andros called to his friend.

"I'm trying. I need more power," Zhane said, his voice sounding strained.

"Diverting twenty percent of the heat shield energy to the main thrusters," Carlos announced. Even with the extra 20 they were still struggling to break orbit.

"I need more," Zhane rasped.

"If I cut any more we're going to burn up," Carlos argued.

"TJ get emergency thrusters online and powered up," Andros commanded. TJ pressed a series of buttons and they started to pull farther away from the sun at a much faster rate.

"We're almost out," Cassie reported. Everyone held their breath as they continued to put distance between themselves and the sun. Finally they had broken orbit.

"We made it!" Ashley sighed, once more hugging Andros.

"And Dark Specter is gone," he said. She smiled at him.

The Rangers looked around at each other and began to cheer loudly. They'd actually beaten Dark Specter and come out of it unharmed. Who knew it would have been the former Princess of Darkness that had devised the plan to get rid of him. All of the noise drew Kara and Lamont back to the bridge.

"What's all the cheering about?" Kara asked, smiling down at her grandson.

"We did it. We got rid of Dark Specter," Karone exclaimed, rushing forward and hugging her parents.

"You did?" Lamont asked, sounding surprised.

"It was all thanks to Karone," Andros answered, joining the family hug. Ashley wormed her way in and got Aidan so he didn't get smooshed in all of the joy. Kara looked at her daughter and cupped her face with her hands.

"I am proud of you, baby," she whispered, tears starting to slide down her cheeks.

"Thanks, Mom," Karone breathed, hugging her mother tightly. Next Karone hugged her father equally as hard. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You are so strong," he murmured.

"I just wish I'd been strong enough to fight Ecliptor and Darconda all those years ago," she whispered. Kara just shook her head.

"It's over now. You can come home...where you belong," she told her daughter. Karone gave a watery smile and nodded vehemently. Kara looked to her son and her heart sunk a little. She knew how important being a ranger was to Andros. She also knew that he was dedicated to the young woman that had given him a son.

She patted Karone on the arm and moved towards Andros. He and Ashley were smiling broadly.

"Andros. We want you to come home too. All of you. We want to be a family again," she said, taking her son's hand in her own.

_How's that for a cliffhanger? Sadly…this is the end of this fic, but it's sequel will be up before you know it!! _


	24. Author's Note

_Hey Y'all!!_

_I really can't seem to come up with a title for a sequel!! so... I got the first chapter done...so i am so out of ideas..._

_Anyways thank you all for who have reviewed, and made me so inspired to do a sequel :D_


End file.
